Volume 1: Between Love and Friendship
by Rha94line
Summary: When you love somebody, you will trust love at the first sight and you will think if ages is just a number.
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Author Says:** Annyeonghaseiyo! Terserah kalian mau menanggapi sapaan dari author atau tidak, yang jelas author hanya mau bilang 'thanks', karena kalian sudah mau review fanfic saya! Hahaha~

Ini adalah fanfic saya yang ke sekian~ (ga tau yang ke berapa sangking sudah sering menulis fanfic *belagu*). Fanfic author kali ini menceritakan tentang *kasih tau ga ya?* haha~ fanfic ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta! *jreng jreng jreng* dan persahabatan antar anak manusia! (yaeyalah, masa anak monyet). Maaf melenceng dari topic! Ok, fanfic ini menceritakan kisah cinta dan persahabatan lah intinya.

Pemeran dalam fanfic ini adalah para artis dari Star Empire Entertainment, yaitu Nine Muses, ZE:A dan Jewelry. Tapi pemeran utamanya adalah character yang dibuat sendiri oleh author! Hehehe~ Jadi jangan heran sama pemeran dalam fanfic ini, soalnya semua yang diceritakan adalah idolanya author. Arti dari fanfic itu sendiri adalah cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh fans dengan pemerannya adalah idolanya sendiri.

Sebagai tambahan, author akan menggunakan beberapa kata dari bahasa Korea. Kalau ga ngerti, berarti kamu bukan K-Pop lovers sejati! Hohoho~ Maaf saya hanya joking around! Nanti author kasih keterangan koq di bawahnya.

Okay, Author tidak akan ngomong panjang lebar lagi, langsung saja kalian review dan baca fanfic saya. Mianhae kalau banyak kata-kata yang tidak jelas atau typo alias salah nulis, Author juga kan manusia. So, please read and review~ Enjoy read! Salam mesra dari author! :*

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **Love at First Sight

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Summary: **When you love somebody, you will trust love at the first sight and you will think if ages is just a number.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Leader dan Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· CEO : Shin Joohak

· Dance trainer : Park Youngkyu, Choi Jeongho and Kim Narae

· Nine Muses Members

· Manager: Yoo Jaehyun

· ZE:A Members

**Preview About Mike:**

Michael George William Lewis atau Choi Michael adalah keponakan dari CEO Star Empire. Namja keturunan London-Korea ini adalah anak tunggal dari seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan besar di Oxford, London. Michael yang biasa di panggil Mike ini berteman baik dengan 91 line di Star Empire, terutama Hyemi dan Minha. Sifatnya sedikit pemalas, humoris, penyuka noona, namun juga romantis. Mike juga sangat dekat dengan Sera, karena Sera lah yang sering sekali mengajarkannya bahasa Korea, dan mereka sudah dekat dari sejak masa trainee dulu.

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Choi Michael' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**

**Part 1**

2007, Seoul, Korea Selatan…

-Mike POV-

Ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Tujuanku datang ke Korea ini tiada lain adalah untuk menjalani trainee dan debut sebagai penyanyi. Berhubung pamanku adalah seorang CEO sebuah agency, khususnya di Industri musik Korea, jadi beliau yang mengajakku untuk bergabung di Star Empire entertainment miliknya tersebut.

Namaku Michael George William Lewis, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Mike. Aku memiliki marga Korea yaitu 'Choi', namun aku kesulitan menemukan nama Korea untukku sendiri maka dari itu nama Korea ku adalah Choi Michael. Aku lahir di Oxford, London, 10 Oktober 1991. Appa-ku asli dari Paris, sedangkan eomma-ku asli berasal dari Korea Selatan.

Saat menikah, kedua orangtuaku pindah ke London karena mayoritas masyarakat Korea tidak bisa menerima dan selalu mengasingkan pasangan yang berbeda ras, apa lagi bila ada anak yang lahir dari orangtua yang berbeda ras, mereka biasanya akan dikucilkan atau diasingkan di lingkungannya dan juga di sekolahnya. Orangtuaku tidak ingin aku mengalami hal itu, maka dari itu mereka pindah ke London. Namun jaman telah berubah, masyarakat Korea sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa menerima pernikahan berbeda ras.

Aku datang sendirian ke Korea, sedangkan orangtuaku menetap di London karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena memiliki paman di ini usiaku 16 tahun dan aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Korea, pamanku sudah mengurus semua kebutuhanku di sini.

Sesampainya di Incheon Airport, aku langsung di jemput oleh orang suruhan pamanku dan segera menuju kantor Star Empire untuk menemuinya.

"Mike~ how are you?" sapa pamanku, Shin Joohak.

"I'm fine, uncle…" jawabku

"So, how about Seoul?"

"What a beautiful city…"

"Well, you can stay with me, at my place until I find a new dorm for you. And tomorrow you can start to goes to school and next week, you'll start as a trainee in my agency."

"Ok…"

"So for now, you better take a rest at my home… your new manager will pick you up…"

"Ok uncle… thanks for everything…"

-Mike POV End-

**Part 2**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mike baru saja menemui pamannya di kantornya, karena beliau sudah mendapatkan dorm baru untuknya. Sekarang dia akan langsung menuju dorm barunya itu.

Tapi karena terburu-buru, Mike tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja di depan pintu keluar.

"Aw!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry… are you alright?" tanya Mike

"Yes, I'm fine…" jawab Sera

"I'm so sorry, I don't even see you…"

Sera tersenyum, "It's okay… I didn't see you too."

"Are you trainee in here?"

"Yes…"

"Me too… Annyeonghaseiyo, I'm Choi Michael, just call me Mike. I'm a new trainee in here. Nice to meet you."

"I know, you're nephew of our CEO, right? I'm Ryu Sera, nice to meet you too."

"You already know me?"

"Yes, sure~"

"Ok, I hope we can work together and be a good friend…"

"Of course we will…"

"Sorry, I can't speak Korean well, cause I still learn…"

"It's okay… I can speak English, so don't worry."

"So where are you from?"

"Canada."

"Really? I come from London… it's really nice to meet you, Sera."

"Yeah me too… umh… but I'm sorry, I need to go now…"

"Oh well, I'll see you next time!"

"See you, Mike!"

Sera tersenyum dan kemudian pergi. Yeoja itu telah membuat Mike terpana dan tak berhenti menatapnya.

'Dia cantik sekali… dan senyumannya itu benar-benar meluluhkan hatiku. Menyenangkan sekali bisa memiliki teman satu agency seperti dia itu. Aku jadi tertarik padanya, dan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.' Mike berkata dalam hati.

**Part 3**

Hari ini Mike memulai trainee hari pertamanya di Star Empire, dia latihan bersama para peserta trainee yang lainnya juga. Sera juga ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini.

"Sebelum kita mulai latihan, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian, dia teman baru kita dan baru saja datang dari London beberapa hari lalu. Dia akan mulai latihan bersama kita juga. Namanya Choi Michael, dia keponakan dari uri Sajangnim. Dia juga belum lancar berbahasa Korea, jadi tolong bantu dia, ya?" kata Youngkyu Seonsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseiyo, I'm Choi Michael… nice to meet you. You can call me Mike, and I hope we can work together and become a good friend." Mike memperkenalkan dirinya.

Setelah itu, semua peserta trainee mulai pemanasan dan latihan.

Tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, trainee ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Beberapa jam setelah latihan, akhirnya mereka diberi waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Annyeonghaseiyo, I'm Kim Dongjun…" sapa seorang peserta trainee bernama Dongjun.

"Annyeonghaseiyo, nice to meet you…" Mike balas menyapa.

"This is your first time in Korea?"

"Umh yeah… It's my first time in Korea, that's why I cannot speak Korean well… I hope you understand."

"It's okay…"

"Wait a minute~"

Mike beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Sera.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Mike sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Mike." Sera balas menyapanya.

"It's really nice to see you again…"

"Yeah, me too… oh, this is my friend… and we will debut as a group later…"

"Really? Annyeonghaseiyo…"

"Hi, I'm Park Kyungri…"

"Hi… nice to meet you."

"Jeogi, kalau boleh tahu… berapa usiamu?" tanya yeoja bernama Kyungri itu.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"She ask about your age…" jelas Sera

"Oh, I'm sixteen now… I was born in 1991…" jawab Mike

"Really? That mean, you need to call me 'noona' from now." kata Sera

"What is meaning of 'noona'?"

"It mean 'sister'. Cause you more younger than me… so, you need to call me 'noona'…"

"Well, from now I'll call you 'noona'…"

"Actually you have same age friend in here… Hyungsik was born In 1991 too…"

"I just hope I can become a good friend with all of Star Empire members…"

**Part 4**

Sudah beberapa bulan Mike menjalani trainee, dan sekarang dia sedang berkumpul dengan peserta trainee lainnya.

"Kalian tahu kan, kalau kalian akan menjadi bintang tamu di acara konser Kim Kyungrok? Namja akan membawakan lagu Shinwa yang berjudul 'T.O.P', sedangkan yeoja akan menampilkan Pussycat Dolls. Sekarang kalian tahu kan, betapa pentingnya ujian ini? Kita juga tidak tahu akan ada berapa peserta yang tereliminasi nantinya. Siapapun yang ingin tetap tinggal harus bekerja keras." kata Youngkyu Seonsaengnim

Ini ujian pertama mereka sebelum siap tampil untuk debut nantinya.

"Kalian mulai latihan sekarang, jangan membuang waktu." perintah Jeongho Seonsaengnim

(Seonsaengnim = guru/pelatih)

'Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang jadi lebih baik aku latihan dengan keras dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada.' Mike berkata dalam hati.

Setelah semuanya selesai latihan dan latihan, para pelatih mengumpulkan mereka semua lagi di meeting room untuk meninjau ulang apa yang telah mereka pelajari.

Pertama-tama seluruh peserta menonton video latihan masing-masing.

"Hal terburuk adalah kau itu maknae di sini, Kyungri. Dan kau banyak melakukan kesalahan, sementara yang lainnya menari dengan kompak." tegur Narae Seonsaengnim

(Maknae = yang paling muda/bungsu)

"Jaekyung… kau tidak bisa menjadi artis. Aku benar-benar serius mengatakan ini, kau tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi, jangan mencita-citakannya. Dan kalau kalian semua ingin menjadi seorang idol profesional, aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak tidur selama tiga bulan dan latihan, kau harus tetap bernyanyi meskipun tenggorokanmu sudah sakit, terus menari meskipun kakimu sudah bengkak. Kemampuanmu akan meningkat jika kau melakukan itu…" kata Youngkyu Seonsaengnim

Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepala sambil memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan lagi agar membuat para pelatihnya terkesan.

Hari itu kegiatan Mike masih sama, latihan lagi sebelum konser berlangsung.

Namja dan yeoja masih satu ruangan latihan, dan mereka sudah latihan dari sejak pagi hingga larut malam.

-Mike POV-

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21: 50… seharusnya ini waktu tidur, tapi kami tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sebelum tarian kami benar-benar sempurna di mata para pelatih.

Akhirnya kami diberi waktu istirahat selama sekitar 1 jam, ini benar-benar kerja rodi.

"Are you tired, noona?" tanyaku lalu aku duduk di sebelahnya Sera noona.

"Yeah… sure… and we don't have many times, I'm afraid if I will make our teacher disappointed again…" Sera noona menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"We will not make our teachers disappointed, if we want to work so hard and show them, if we can through this exam. We just need to do our best and we'll be success later."

"Yes, you right… I don't want to waste all of my hard work that I've done."

"Just believe in yourself… If you think you can do it, you'll can do it."

"Yeah, you right, Mike" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sera noona menampakan kecantikannya ketika dia tersenyum, dan senyumannya membuatku terpana.

"Well, let's continue our practice…"

Sera noona beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai latihan lagi.

Melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat latihan.

"Mike, you improve a lot…" puji Youngkyu Seonsaengnim

"Thank you…" ucapku

"Go to the gym sometimes… and do a lot of practice."

"Yes sir…"

"Kalian semua latihan lagi yang benar, konser tak lama lagi akan diadakan… jangan mengecewakan kami, kalian harus berpikir kalau kalian bisa, maka kalian akan bisa melakukannya. Jangan menyerah hanya karena satu kritik dan jangan terlalu senang hanya karena satu pujian. Pikirkanlah mau jadi apa kalian bila tidak menunjukan kemajuan sama sekali."

Semua ini mungkin sangat melelahkan dan menguras habis tenaga… tapi aku yakin bila di jalani dengan benar dan berusaha keras, aku akan sukses di masa depan.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 5**

Akhirnya, hari di mana konser diadakan tiba. Beberapa jam sebelum konser dimulai, semua para trainee mendatangi lokasi di mana konser akan diadakan. Seonsaengnim menyuruh mereka datang untuk persiapan dan latihan di atas panggung.

"Namja dulu yang latihan." kata Youngkyu Seonsaengnim

"Iya!" jawab para namja

(Namja = Laki-laki Yeoja = Perempuan)

"Mike, fighting!" ucap Sera sambil tersenyum pada Mike.

Mike pun menoleh ke arahnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Sera.

"Thank you." ucap Mike

Setelah berlatih keras, tetap saja beberapa dari mereka mendapat teguran dan kritikan dari Seonsaengnim. Tak hanya namja, yeoja juga mendapat banyak teguran.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara kalian semua. Jaekyung-ah, wajahmu tidak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali!" tegur Youngkyu Seonsaengnim

Selesai latihan di atas panggung, Youngkyu Seonsaengnim kembali mengumpulkan mereka dan mendiskusikan semuanya.

"Aku hanya baru menonton penampilan kalian dari layar kaca saja… dan aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara kalian ketika penampilan langsung tadi! Jumlah kalian itu banyak! Tapi aku hanya bisa mendengar suara napas saja! Tak terdengar suara nyanyian kalian. Suara kalian adalah hal yang terpenting…"

Lagi dan lagi, mereka mendapatkan teguran dan kritikan dari pelatih. Mereka semua memang merasa sangat lelah dengan semua ini, namun mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan latihan yang telah mereka jalani selama ini.

Akhirnya konser dimulai dan ketegangan mulai terasa pada diri para peserta trainee. Mereka semua terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk menyempurnakan gerakan mereka.

"Kuncinya adalah percaya diri dan jangan menyerah." kata Hyungsik

"Iya, kita harus menunjukan kalau kita bisa!" kata Dongjun

"We can do it…" kata Mike

"Saat kalian tampil nanti, ingatlah pandangan selalu kedepan!" saran Jeongho Seonsaengnim

"Kalian semua sudah latihan dengan menunjukan kemampuan kalian. Hari ini adalah penampilan resmi, penampilan pertama di mana semua orang akan menonton. Kalau kalian menampilkan yang terbaik, orang-orang akan menaruh perhatian besar pada kalian!" kata Jaehyun Seonsaengnim

Tak lama kemudian Nine Muses tampil terlebih dahulu, para namja melanjutkan latihan mereka sebelum siap tampil setelah Nine Muses.

Untung saja penampilan mereka semua tidak terlalu mengecewakan, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka tampil, jadi belum terlalu memuaskan.

**Part 6**

-Mike POV-

Aku dengar Star Empire sedang mencari calon trainee baru sebagai calon member Nine Muses menggantikan beberapa trainee lainnya.

"Noona! Sera noona!"

Aku menyerukan namanya ketika melihatnya melintas di depan ruang latihanku.

Sera noona menghentikan langkahnya, dan aku pun menghampirinya.

"Yes?" sahutnya

"I've heard Nine Muses have a new member… is that true?" tanyaku

"Yeah… there's few new members who replace the old members of us. Why?"

"No, I'm just asking…"

"I will introduce you to them later, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Well, see you!"

Siang harinya, Sera noona mengajakku ke tempat latihannya untuk memperkenalkanku dengan anggota barunya itu.

"Annyeonghaseiyo semuanya~" sapa Sera noona ketika memasuki ruang latihannya.

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" sapa member Nine Muses

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada keponakan CEO kita… Choi Michael…"

"Annyeonghaseiyo… nice to meet you." sapaku

"Dia belum lancar berbahasa Korea, jadi bantu dia, ya? Oh, and you have same age friends, Mike… Minha and Hyemi was born in 1991 too…" kata Sera noona

"Really? That's good… we can be a good friend…"

"Sure you can…"

"Annyeonghaseiyo… aku Pyo Hyemi…" sapa Hyemi

"Namaku Park Minha…" sapa Minha

Aku senang memiliki banyak teman sebaya di Star Empire ini.

**Part 7**

Siang itu aku benar-benar sedang merasa down, untung saja aku menemukan tempat yang begitu tenang dan damai. Aku pergi ke Rooftop gedung Star Empire dan mendapati Sera noona juga sedang berada di sana.

"Are you alone, noona?" tanyaku seraya menghampirinya

"Hi, Mike…" sapanya

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya Sera noona, "Why so sad?" tanyaku

"No… I'm just really tired and have some problem…"

"Why?"

"The manager choose me as a Leader of the group. I feel so awkward, because I'm not the oldest… I don't know what to do."

"They choose you, because they believe that you can lead your group, and they think you are the mature one. So, fighting!"

"But I'm still not ready and I feel so awkward… I'm afraid I can't be a good leader…"

"Don't give up before you try it, you'll never know before you try, and you'll never can do it if you think need to think if you can do it, so you will made it. Believe in yourself, ok?"

"I never know that you are really mature… Thanks for the good advice." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengangkat bahuku, "Your welcome…" ucapku

"I hope I can do my best and become a good leader for my group… and I hope I can debut and will be success later."

"Sure you can! If you have a problem, I can be a good listener for you, noona. Or maybe, I can help you to solves your problem."

"Thanks… you are so kind, Mike…"

"Have you eat? you look so exhausted?"

"I just feel tired after practice, Mike."

"You need to keep your healthy, don't let the leader sick and makes your members be bothered."

"I know that, Mike…"

"I just wanted to remind you, noona…"

"I knew it, Mike…" Sera noona menepuk pundakku.

"Don't be moody and sad anymore, ok? Leader noona~" ucapku dengan nada menggoda.

"Don't tease me~ I want to go practice again… Thanks for cheer me up. See you!"

"Bye…"

Sera noona hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Dia memang yeoja yang menarik dan aku rasa, aku semakin menyukainya.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 8**

Satu tahun sudah Mike menjalani trainee di Star Empire… CEO sedang merencanakan untuk debutnya tahun depan, Mike akan debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Sebenarnya pamannya akan memasukan Mike sebagai member ZE:A, boyband yang akan debut bersamaan dengan Nine Muses nantinya… hanya saja dia menolak dan ingin bersolo karir.

Hari itu Mike sedang berlatih vocal bersama beberapa main vocal Star Empire, ada Hyemi, Dongjun, Sera dan juga yang lainnya.

"Latihan juga, hyung?" tanya Dongjun

(Hyung = Panggilan dari laki-laki kepada laki-laki yang lebih tua, yang berarti 'kakak')

"Yeah… umh, but don't call me 'Hyung'. Just call me 'Mike'. Anggap saja usia kita sama…" kata Mike

"Ok… Mike…"

"Much better."

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Hyemi kemudian duduk di sebelahnya Mike.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" Mike menjawab sambil tersenyum padanya.

"umh… aku jadi bingung…"

"Bingung? kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan karena bahasa Korea-mu belum lancar…"

Mike berpikir sejenak "It's… ok, don't be afraid… kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan berusaha mengerti apa maksudmu dan aku akan belajar bahasa Korea dengan baik agar kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman… It's… that true?"

"Yeah, you improve a lot, Mike… you speak Korean very well…" kata Sera

"Exactly, I still learn Korean… but, don't be afraid to talk and communicate with me… I won't bite you." canda Mike

Hyemi terkekeh karena perkataannya, "Arasseo… aku tahu itu." ujar Hyemi

(Arasseo = Aku tahu)

"By the way… where is Minha?" tanya Mike

"Why you ask about her?" Sera balik bertanya.

"Im… just asking…"

"She's not the main vocal, so she didn't join us…"

"Oh… I see…"

Akhirnya latihan vocal pun di mulai dan selesai beberapa jam kemudian.

Selesai latihan vocal, Hyemi menghampiri Mike…

"Umh, Mike…" panggil Hyemi

"Yes?" sahut Mike

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Emh… iya, kenapa? Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Boleh…"

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Di Gwangju… kau?"

"Apgujeong…"

"Rumah kita tidak searah, ya?"

"It's allright… aku akan mengantarmu pulang…"

"Benarkah? Tapi apa tidak merepotkan? Rumahku kan jauh dari sini…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Oh, baiklah…"

"Hyemi!" Minha menyerukan nama Hyemi dari kejauhan.

Lalu Minha menghampiri Mike dan Hyemi.

"Minha-yah… kau mau pulang juga?" tanya Hyemi

"Iya… kau juga?" Minha balik bertanya

"Aku mau pulang bersama Mike… mau pulang bersama kami?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang, kita makan malam dulu? I'll treat you…" kata Mike

"Wah… boleh… dengan senang hati." kata Minha

"Well, let's go!"

**Part 9**

Mike, Minha dan Hyemi pergi ke sebuah café di daerah Myeongdong.

"Kudengar kau akan debut tahun depan ya, Mike?" tanya Minha

"Yes… how about you?" Mike balik bertanya.

"Kami direncanakan akan debut tahun 2010 nanti… saat ini kami masih harus menjalani latihan ketat karena agency masih belum menganggap kami siap untuk debut." jelas Hyemi

"Bukankah awalnya kau akan debut dengan ZE:A, ya?" tanya Minha

"Yeah… but, I choose for solo career. Aku tidak suka berkelompok, just being honest…" ujar Mike

"Bukankah berkelompok itu lebih menyenangkan dan ada teman?" kata Hyemi

"Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul… aku tidak bisa menjadi anggota dalam sebuah grup. I think that's really hard…"

"Tapi kau ada benarnya juga… aku sendiri merasa beberapa dari kami di Nine Muses masih mementingkan diri sendiri dibandingkan kelompok…" kata Minha

"Aku juga merasa begitu…" tambah Hyemi

"That's why I choose for solo career… but don't worry, aku yakin suatu hari nanti, kalian akan sukses sebagai girlgroup Nine Muses." Mike menyemangati

"Tentu, kami akan berusaha semampunya…" kata Minha

"You know, we can be a good friends… all of us. Kita sama-sama 91 line…" kata Mike

"Kita akan menjadi teman baik, Mike. Aku senang berteman denganmu." kata Hyemi

"Aku juga senang bisa berteman dengan kalian dan dekat dengan kalian… And honestly, I want to tell you something…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Minha

"Ada seseorang yang aku kagumi di Nine Muses. But, promise me that you'll not telling anybody!"

"Maksudmu, kau menyukai seseorang diantara kami? Nine Muses?" tanya Hyemi

Mike mengangguk di sambung sebuah senyuman, "Yeah… there's a someone who I like in Nine Muses… But, don't tell anybody about this, ok?"

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan memberitahu siapapun…" kata Minha

"But exactly I'm afraid, if she will think that I'm just kidding…" kata Mike

"Kenapa kau ragu-ragu begitu? Beritahu saja, aku penasaran…" kata Hyemi

Mike menarik napas, kemudian bicara, "She is… umh… this girl is… you—your leader…"

"Maksudmu Sera unnie?!" Minha dan Hyemi terkejut

"I know! This sound is crazy, right?! But I really like her since I know her! I love her at first sight…"

"Tapi kan dia lebih tua empat tahun darimu…" kata Minha

"I know! Arasseo~ Hajiman, I really like her… seriously like her… I think she is… perfect…"

(Hajiman = Tetapi/Tapi)

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka noona." kata Hyemi

"Is that wrong? I think love doesn't care about the age difference… age is a number for me."

"Baiklah, aku juga memang setuju dengan pendapatmu… hajiman, kenapa Sera unnie? Usia kalian berbeda jauh sekali…" kata Minha

"It's okay~ someday… I will confessed my love to her."

**-To be continue-**

**Author Says: **Bagaimana fanfic saya ini? hehehe~ maaf agak sedikit boring karena ini baru awal permulaan para cast-nya bertemu, jadi wajar kalau belum ada feel-nya untuk kalian para readers. Ok, Author akan secepatnya post chapter 2... keep looking for it! thanks untuk yang sudah membaca chapter 1 ini. Love you readers! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Good Person

**Author Says: **Hello para readers setia saya dimanapun kalian berada dan darimanapun kalian berasal! hehehe~ selamat datang kembali di fanfic saya ini. Ok, kalian sudah memasuki chapter 2 dari fanfic saya yang sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Love at First Sight'. Bagaimana, kalian puaskah dengan cerita sebelumnya? Ok, author tidak akan bicara panjang lebar lagi... so please RnR! ^^

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **Good Person

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Nine Muses menghadapi banyak sekali masalah sebelum mereka debut, Minha dan Sera melarikan diri dari tempat latihan mereka hingga membuat CEO marah.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Leader dan Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· CEO : Shin Joohak

· Chief Manager : Bong Myungpil and Lee Hyojin

· Manager : Cho Sunghun, Yoo Jaehyun and Jeong Kyuseong

· Nine Muses Members

· PR Director: Nam Jiyeon

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 2: Good Person**

**Part 1**

Tahun ini sudah memasuki tahun 2010, dan Nine Muses akan debut secepatnya. Mike sendiri sudah debut solo di Star Empire tahun 2009 lalu, dan dia mendapat sambutan hangat dari para fans juga mendapat banyak pujian dari para pelatihnya dan seonbenimnya di Star Empire.

-Mike POV-

Siang itu kebetulan aku sedang melintas di depan ruang latihan Nine Muses, mereka sedang latihan untuk persiapan debut mereka dan juga persiapan untuk acara tahunan Dream Concert.

"Ekpresikan diri kalian! Lihat ke cermin dan perhatikan gerakan kalian. Badan, bahu, tangan dan kaki. Kau harus menghayati setiap gerakan, perhatikanlah cermin." kata CEO kami, Shin Joohak, dia pamanku.

"Nei, algessseubnida!" ucap Nine Muses

(Nei = Iya)

(Algessseubnida = Dimengerti/Iya mengerti)

"Mengerti? Ok, lakukan sekali lagi."

Maklum saja, Nine Muses akan debut sebentar lagi, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka berlatih dengan keras dan mendapat banyak teguran dari Sajangnim dan juga pelatih.

Hari itu aku berencana menemui PR director karena ada keperluan dengannya, dan kulihat Nine Muses juga sedang berada di ruangan Jiyeon seonbenim.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapaku ketika memasuki ruangan Jiyeon seonbenim.

"Annyeonghaseiyo… duduk dulu Mike, nanti kita bicara." kata Jiyeon seonbenim

(Seonbenim = Senior)

Setelah itu aku duduk di sofa yang terletak tepat di belakang Nine Muses.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau image adalah hal yang penting. Apa kalian ingin terlihat bodoh saat wawancara nanti? Kau itu leader! Apa kau memperhatikan member lain? 'Leader' itu bukan julukan…" Jiyeon seonbenim menegur Nine Muses.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan melihat mereka, terutama Sera noona, karena dia leader jadi lebih sering disalahkan dan kena marah.

"Dan Minha, apa konsep untuk pakaianmu?" tanya Jiyeon seonbenim

"Untuk menunjukan kecantikan kami, kostum yang didesain akan menunjukan kaki kami." jawab Minha

"Lalu bagaimana dengan member lainnya, Sera?"  
"Banyak dari kami yang memiliki latar belakang yang menarik. Beberapa dari kami adalah model dan ada juga yang ingin menjadi aktris… juga beberapa dari kami bisa menyanyi dengan baik. Kami ingin tampak baik, bukannya bodoh." jawab Sera noona

Aku tahu betapa sulitnya jadi leader, dan aku tahu Sera noona masih belum siap untuk menjadi pemimpin di grupnya.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 2**

Hari ini Nine Muses sedang latihan untuk lagu debut mereka berjudul 'No Playboy'.

"Ya! Kau, kau kemari… ayo kemari…" manager Myungpil menunjuk Hyemi, "Lihat Hyunjoo saat dia berjalan, kau lihat? Lihat apa yang di lakukan member lainnya, ok? Hyunjoo ajari dia!"

"Nei…" jawab Leesam

"Cara jalanmu saja sudah jelek!" tambah manager Myungpil

Nine Muses kembali memulai latihan mereka, tak lama kemudian mereka ditegur lagi.

"Kalian—hh… saat kamera menyorot kalian, kau harus tampak menarik…"

"Nei…"

"Apa aku salah?"

"Anio…"

(Anio = tidak)

"Kalian pikir kamera akan menyorot kemana saja karena kalian sebuah grup? Tolong pikirkan itu! Dan kau, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya manager Myungpil sambil menunjuk Minha.

Minha hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Separuhnya dari kalian bahkan tidak menarik. Jaekyung! Kenapa kau terlihat marah? apa kau baru saja bertengkar?"

"Aku sedang sakit…" jawab Jaekyung

"Tidak mungkin, kalian akan debut sebentar lagi. Ini semua akan berlalu begitu cepat ketika kalian rekaman dan syuting. Kalian pikir kalian punya banyak waktu?"

Tak lama kemudian Minha menuju pintu keluar.

"Annyeong, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mike yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Namun Minha tak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja. Kemudian Mike masuk ke ruang latihan Nine Muses menghampiri Sera.

"Hai Mike…" sapa Sera

"Are you alright?" tanya Mike

Sera hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Barusan aku lihat Minha pergi sendirian, dia mau kemana?" tanya Mike lagi

"Apa? Kemana?" Sera membalikan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Aku pikir noona tahu dia kemana…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Leesam

"Minha tidak ada!" jawab Sera cemas

"Hah? kemana?" tanya Hyemi

"Mana aku tahu…" kata Mike

"Kenapa?" tanya manager Myungpil

"Minha pergi dan entah kemana, manager…" jawab Mike

"Mwo? kemana dia?" tanya manager Hyojin

Mike hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Tadi aku sempat bertanya padanya mau pergi kemana, namun dia tidak menjawab."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat cari dia!" kata manager Myungpil

"Kajja, Mike…"

Sera menarik tangan Mike dan mengajaknya untuk mencari kemana Minha pergi. Mereka terus mencari dan mencari, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda darinya.

"Kemana dia? Hh… aku lelah…" keluh Sera sambil membungkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya.

"Kalau begitu noona kembali saja ke studio, ok? Biar aku saja yang mencarinya." kata Mike

"Tidak, aku ikut bersamamu, aku punya tanggung jawab untuk memperhatikan member-memberku."

"Noona, jangan memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Jadi serahkan saja semuanya padaku, ok? Aku yakin aku pasti bisa menemukannya."

"Tapi Mike—"

"Trust me, I will find her, ok?"

Sera terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harap kau segera menemukannya." kata Sera

"Pasti… dan lebih baik sekarang, noona kembali ke studio."

"Iya, baiklah… hati-hati, Mike."

"Nei…"

Mike pun melanjutkan pencariannya.

**Part 3**

Mike sudah berjalan mungkin sekitar satu jam lebih, dan kakinya sudah terasa sangat lelah. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman, lantas ia pun menyusuri taman tersebut, tapi secara kebetulan dia melihat Minha sedang duduk sambil menangis di bangku taman tersebut.

Mike pun langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Minha mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap wajah Mike.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Minha

"Aku mencari seseorang yang baru saja pergi dari studio tanpa ijin… tapi, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu di sini." jawab Mike

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Karena aku khawatir padamu…"

"Tidak ada orang yang peduli padaku saat ini."

"Aku peduli padamu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah semua orang egois? Dan mementingkan diri mereka sendiri?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini!"

"Arasseo… aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu dulu, dimarahi pelatih, dimarahi manager… Aku juga merasa lelah dan sakit hati, namun aku selalu berusaha keras untuk mengejar mimpiku menjadi penyanyi terkenal, aku juga selalu berpikir ingin berhenti saja karena trainee begitu melelahkan, namun aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarku, terutama orangtuaku dan pamanku."

Minha terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, "Na museowo…" ucapnya

"Kenapa kau takut?" tanya Mike

"Aku takut kembali ke studio… aku takut manager dan Sajangnim memarahiku karena tindakanku ini."

"Setiap perbuatan memang harus dipertanggungjawabkan… tapi kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada manager agar kau tidak dimarahi karena pergi tanpa ijin, ok?"

Minha menatap Mike lagi,"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Minha

"Karena aku peduli padamu… Maka dari itu tolong jangan berbuat hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Karena bila satu member berbuat kesalahan… maka semua akan kena sanksi. Ingat, sebentar lagi kau akan debut."

"Tapi aku benar-benar takut untuk kembali ke studio…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tenangkan dirimu dulu sampai kau siap."

"Gomawo… karena sudah peduli padaku."

(Gomawo = terimakasih)

Setelah mendengar ucapan Minha, Mike pun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Mike

Minha mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Mike melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Minha.

"Gomawo…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Minha menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi makan malam saja, bagaimana? kau mau, kan?"

Minha menganggukan kepalanya, dan mereka pun pergi makan malam.

**Part 4**

Mike dan Minha berjalan berdampingan sambil mencari tempat untuk makan malam.

"Mike…" panggil Minha

"Nei?" sahut Mike

"Terimakasih karena sudah sangat baik padaku… Aku pikir tak akan ada orang yang peduli lagi padaku saat ini."

"Aku akan selalu peduli padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Mike hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restaurant, mereka pun makan malam sambil berbincang-bincang dan bercanda.

-Mike POV-

Aku senang setidaknya bisa membuat Minha tersenyum dan tertawa di saat dia sedang tertekan seperti ini.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya, Mike…" ucap Minha

"Sama-sama… Tapi, apa kau sudah siap untuk kembali ke studio sekarang?" tanyaku

Minha mengangkat bahunya, "aku masih takut, Mike…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke Sungai Han saja, ya? Untuk menenangkan pikiran."

"Baiklah…"

Sesampainya di sungai Han kami pun duduk di bangku di tepi sungai.

Aku menggosokan kedua tanganku karena udara malam ini begitu dingin.

"Mike, apa kau kedinginan juga?" tanya Minha

"Eng? Ah, tidak juga…" jawabku

Minha melepas jaket yang aku pakaikan padanya dan memakaikannya pada kami berdua, jaketku cukup besar dan tebal untuk bisa menghangatkan kami berdua.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan juga, Mike." kata Minha

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

Minha menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian saling melempar senyuman.

"Malam yang begitu dingin, ya?" ucapku

"Iya… mungkin karena akan segera masuk musim gugur." kata Minha

"Mungkin…"

"Mike…"

"Nei?"

"Neomu gomawoyo…"

"Kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasihmu berulang-ulang kali tadi…"

"Tak apa, karena aku benar-benar merasa berterimakasih padamu, kau begitu baik padaku… Neon jeongmal johhaneun saram."

(Neon jeongmal johhaneun saram = Kau benar-benar orang yang baik)

Aku menatap Minha, kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Bila kau punya masalah apapun, datanglah padaku kapanpun kau mau… Aku akan mendengarkan semua keluhanmu dan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Sekali lagi, gomawo…"

Aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 5**

Setelah Minha merasa lebih baik, mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang menuju kantor agency.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Mike

"Iya, aku lelah dan sedikit mengantuk… Jam berapa ini?" tanya Minha

"Ini sudah hampir jam 12…"

"Benarkah?"

Mike mengangguk, "Hey, kalau kau lelah, naiklah ke punggungku."

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa…"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah… Kau kelelahan, bukan? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke studio."

"Tapi itu kan masih jauh… Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Mike."

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa…"

Akhirnya Mike menggendong Minha sampai ke tempat latihan Nine Muses.

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" sapa Mike ketika memasuki ruang latihan Nine Muses.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Nine Muses

"Oh! Mike, Minha… kalian sudah kembali? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sera khawatir

"Kami baik-baik saja, noona." ucap Mike

Sera segera memeluk Minha.

"Aku baik-baik saja, unnie… Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian semua cemas." ujar Minha

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti perasaanmu." kata Leesam

"Apa Mike sudah kembali?" tanya manager Hyojin

Minha langsung bersembunyi di belakang Mike.

"Mike… na museowo." bisiknya

Mike menggenggam tangannya Minha.

"Tenang saja… tidak apa-apa…" Mike mencoba menenangkan Minha

"Kau sudah menemukan Minha? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang pada kami?! Hah?!" tanya manager Hyojin

"Manager, tadi itu Minha hanya pergi ke taman sebentar…" jelas Mike

"Tetap saja dia pergi tanpa ijin! Dan karena itu, jadwal latihan Nine Muses jadi terhambat."

"Maafkan aku… tadi itu salahku karena tidak memperhatikan member yang lainnya." kata Sera

"Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan yang lainnya?! Bukankah kau leader?!" tanya manager Hyojin

"Umh, manager… maafkan aku, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Biarkan Nine Muses beristirahat." Mike memohon

"Kalau begitu temui aku secepatnya di ruanganku."

"Tapi kumohon, jangan bicarakan ini pada pamanku dulu…"

Manager Hyojin tak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hyemi cemas

"Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu cemas dan takut… Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada manager." kata Mike

"Thank you so much, Mike." ucap Sera

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera menemuinya sekarang."

"Mike, tunggu dulu…" panggil Minha

"Iya?" sahut Mike

"Gomawo karena sudah membelaku…"

"Sama-sama…"

Mike tersenyum dan segera menuju ruangan manager Hyojin.

**Part 6**

Manager Hyojin melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Mike mengenai Minha saat ini.

"Kenapa tadi dia pergi tanpa bilang, Mike?" tanya manager Hyojin

"Tadi itu dia tidak bermaksud untuk kabur atau apapun… dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya saja. Lagipula dia tidak pergi jauh, dia hanya pergi ke taman." jelas Mike

"Tapi tetap saja dia tidak meminta ijin padaku sebagai managernya!"

"Aku mohon jangan adukan hal ini pada pamanku… karena pasti beliau akan marah besar…"

"Kenapa kau begitu membela Nine Muses? Apa kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan salah satu membernya? Atau mungkin dengan Minha? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri bila trainee di sini tidak boleh berpacaran dulu sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan? Atau akan menerima konsekuensinya dikeluarkan dari grup!"

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun dengan salah satu member Nine Muses, manager. Aku membela mereka karena aku pernah merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan… Itu saja."

Manager Hyojin hanya terdiam.

"Manager… aku mohon, jangan adukan ini pada pamanku…" Mike memohon

"Tidak bisa, Mike… aku tetap memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengawasi kalian dan melaporkannya pada Sajangnim." kata manager Hyojin

"Tapi tadi itu hanya masalah sepele, lagipula Minha tidak membuat masalah besar, bukan? Dia hanya pergi sebentar saja… kumohon…"

"Akan aku pertimbangkan lagi… Kau tunggu saja hasilnya besok. Sekarang kau boleh pulang…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit…"

Seusai menghadap manager, Mike kembali menemui Nine Muses di tempat latihan mereka dan memberitahukan pada mereka tentang pembicaraannya tadi dengan manager.

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas… aku harap manager dan Sajangnim mau mengerti… Besok aku akan bicara pada pamanku, akan aku usahakan agar kalian tidak dimarahi oleh beliau." kata Mike

"Gomawo, Mike… kau sudah sangat baik pada kami…" kata Eunji

"Iya, noona… sama-sama."  
"Unnie aku benar-benar minta maaf… gara-gara aku kalian semua jadi terlibat dalam masalah ini…" kata Minha dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah… aku tidak marah padamu, kau juga tidak perlu minta maaf lagi, ok?" kata Sera

"Aku akan terus memperhatikan kalian sampai kalian debut nantinya… ini adalah masa-masa yang begitu sulit bagi kalian, bukan? Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku peduli pada kalian…" kata Mike

"Iya… kau sudah begitu baik pada kami, Mike… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berterimakasih padamu…" kata Minha

"Baiklah… aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah malam. Aku janji akan menemui pamanku besok dan membicarakan tentang hal ini padanya."

"Iya, baiklah… kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ucap Rana

Mike mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan pulang.

**Part 7**

Pagi harinya, Mike menemui pamannya di ruangannya.

"Samchon, aku tahu ini bukan menjadi urusanku, tapi tolong jangan salah paham. Kemarin itu Minha bukan melarikan diri, tapi dia hanya pergi ke taman sebentar…" jelas Mike

"Mike, kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Lebih baik kau jalani saja tugasmu sebagai artisku, biar ini jadi urusanku dan yang lainnya." kata CEO

"Nei samchon, tapi aku harap mereka tidak dihukum karena hal sepele seperti ini. Mereka akan segera debut dan akan lebih baik bila mood mereka tidak dibuat jelek…"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan… Sebaiknya kau kembali latihan, kau akan segera comeback juga dan jangan membuat masalah denganku."

"Nei samchon, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah ikut campur…"

'Maafkan aku Sera noona… Minha-yah… aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih daripada ini.' batin Mike

Siangnya, Sajangnim mengumpulkan semua member Nine Muses dan para manager, untuk menjelaskan lebih detail tentang masalah kemarin malam.

"Apa ada yang tahu kenapa kita semua di sini? Kita berkumpul di sini karena ada yang perlu kita dibicarakan. Kalau perilaku kalian baik, pertemuan ini tidak akan diadakan." manager Myungpil membuka percakapan

"Seharusnya kita sibuk latihan, tapi seseorang menyebabkan masalah dengan mengeluh. Menyebarkan rumor dan membicarakan tentang kami, itulah kenapa kita berada di sini." kata Manager Kyuseong

"Suatu saat jika kalian sudah menjadi bintang, kalian bisa meminta apapun yang kalian mau. Tapi saat ini kami lebih tahu dari kalian. Akan lebih bijaksana jika kalian mengabaikan kesombongan kalian saat ini." manager Sunghun ikut menambahkan.

"Aku rasa masalahnya adalah, Nine Muses belum menemukan Leader yang tepat. Leader harus berperilaku selayaknya leader, jika tidak maka dia bukanlah leader. Atau kita harus memilih leader baru, dan akan diputuskan secepatnya." tambah manager Kyungseong

"Baiklah, mengerti? Jawab, mengerti?" tanya manager Myungpil

"Nei…" jawab Nine Muses

Akhirnya pertemuan selesai dan Mike langsung menemui Sera di tempat latihannya.

"Hey… you ok, noona?" tanya Mike

Sera tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, bukan? don't lie to me…"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Mike… aku bingung dan aku merasa gagal menjadi leader."

"Hey… don't say that anymore, ok? Kau tidak gagal… hanya saja ini belum waktunya. Perjalanan kalian masih panjang. Tadi pagi aku sudah berusaha bicara pada Sajangnim, tapi sayangnya beliau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan baik…"

"Gomawo, Mike… kau sudah banyak membantu…"

"Oh iya, barusan aku mendengar salah seorang manager berbicara tentang leader baru. Rana noona, mereka mencalonkanmu menjadi Leader."

"Aku tidak terkejut karena aku tahu mereka pasti akan memilih member tertua di grup…" kata Rana

"Baiklah, aku harap kalian tidak bersedih lagi. Dan saranku, jangan jadikan kritikan dari manager itu sebagai tanda kalau kalian sudah gagal, jadikanlah itu motivasi. Aku pamit dulu~"

'Aku harap debut mereka tidak mengecewakan CEO nantinya.' batin Mike

**Part 8**

-Mike POV-

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku dengar manager Hyojin sedang mencari trainee baru lagi untuk calon member Nine Muses. Itu artinya akan ada salah satu member Nine Muses yang di Drop Out, tapi kenapa?

Malam itu aku lihat CEO dan manager baru saja keluar dari tempat latihan Nine Muses, langsung saja aku masuk ke tempat latihan mereka untuk mencaritahu.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapaku

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" sapa Nine Muses

"Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian…"

"Gamsahabnida… baik sekali." kata Minha

"Makanlah yang banyak…"

"Nei… jal meoggoseubnida~" kata Hyemi

(Jal meoggoseubnida = Arti sebenarnya adalah 'Kami akan makan dengan baik' atau bisa diartikan juga 'Terimakasih atas makanannya'. Tapi arti yang lebih tepatnya lagi adalah 'Selamat makan'.)

Aku menghampiri Sera noona dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. "Kau baru menangis, ya?" tanyaku.

"What? no…" jawab Sera noona

"Dia bohong…" kata Rana noona

"Why?" tanyaku lagi

"Sajangnim sudah memutuskan untuk mengganti posisi leader Nine Muses…" jawab Leesam noona

"So why you crying, noona?"

"I'm not crying!" bantah Sera noona

Aku sedikit terkejut karena Sera noona mengatakannya dengan sangat marah.

"Ok, if you said so- I just want to make sure if you alright. I hope your debut will be success. Don't lie to me if you just ok, I know you feel so down…"

Aku langsung menuju dorm dan mengistirahatkan diri, tapi tak lama kemudian Rana noona meneleponku dan memberitahuku kalau Sera noona melarikan diri dari studio, juga mematikan handphonenya.

Baru saja aku mau pergi untuk mencarinya, aku terkejut karena Sera noona ada di depan pintu dormku.

"Mike…"

"Noona?! You- hey, why?"

Sera noona tiba-tiba menangis, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Why? I was just going looking for you, because Rana noona told me that you just happened?"

Sera tak menjawab dan terus menangis.

"Sshhh… don't cry… ok… ok, come with me. Let's talk about this…"

Sera noona menganggukan kepalanya dan aku pun membawanya masuk ke dormku.

"Do you wanna drink something, noona?" tanyaku

Sera noona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ok, ok… just relax and tell me, what just happened?"

"Aku benar-benar merasa frustasi ketika manager memarahiku, aku merasa gagal. Tapi aku ingin terus berusaha mengejar mimpiku untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal… I was so upset about this!" akhirnya Sera noona angkat bicara.

"I understand how you feeling right now… yang terpenting sekarang you save here, and you can tell me everything about your problem. Tapi kenapa kau mematikan handphonemu, noona?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu di mana aku sekarang dan mencariku, aku bingung dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi! Aku sudah mengorbankan keluargaku dan mengecewakan mereka~"

Kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. "Jangan membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu merasa khawatir, terutama pamanku… jangan buat beliau marah lagi dan mengulang kejadian waktu itu…"

"Arasseo… tapi aku tidak mau pulang, Mike…"

"Baiklah, kalau noona tidak mau pulang… tapi jangan membuatku khawatir lagi ya, noona?"

"Gomawo Mike, kau memang dongsaeng yang baik."

"Promise to me that you'll be back to studio and don't ever make all people around you feel worried… especially me." ucapku

"I promise…" ucapnya

Aku senang karena Sera noona tidak pergi kemana-mana.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 9**

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi-pagi sekali Mike bangun. Dia tidur di sofa karena semalam Sera tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya, jadi dia menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarnya. Mike mengintip dari balik pintu kamar, dan Sera terlihat masih tidur. Setelah itu, ia langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga untuk Sera.

"Good morning!" Mike menyapa Sera ketika melihatnya baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Good morning~ aku pikir aku akan bangun lebih awal darimu…" kata Sera

"Noona pasti sangat kelelahan hingga tertidur begitu nyenyak."

"Iya, aku sangat kelelahan… Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu."

"Baiklah, setelah itu kita sarapan, ok?"

Sera hanya tersenyum, lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

'Aku senang bisa melihat senyumnya di pagi hari, dan aku senang bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya.' pikir Mike

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Sera saat mencicipi masakan buatan Mike.

Mike mengangguk, "Of course, do you like it?"

"Kau berbakat dalam hal memasak juga, ya? Tasty~"

"Thank you… dan aku senang akhirnya bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi, noona~"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sera sedikit memerah.

"Thanks for everything, Mike… you always become a good listener for me. I was thinking if there is nobody care to me, like you do…"

"I want to tell you something—" ucapan Mike terpotong karena ada telepon, "wait a minute, ok? Yeoboseo… a, nei… dia ada di sini, sebentar lagi kami akan segera berangkat kesitu… nei, dia aman bersamaku tenang saja noona… ok, annyeong~"

"Siapa?" tanya Sera

"Rana noona, dia menanyakanmu…"

"Apa Sajangnim tahu?"

"Tidak, hanya Nine Muses dan aku yang tahu kau pergi semalam… Jangan takut, Sajangnim tak akan memarahimu…"

Selesai sarapan, mereka berdua langsung menuju Star Empire. Mike masih belum ada jadwal latihan untuk persiapan comeback, hanya jadwal mengisi acara reality show saja.

-Mike POV-

Sore harinya saat aku melintas di depan ruang latihan Nine Muses, aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang menyanyi. Lantas aku pun mengintip dan ternyata Sera noona yang sedang menyanyi sendirian di ruang latihannya. Aku mendengarkan nyanyiannya hingga selesai dan setelah itu aku menghampirinya.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, noona~" kataku sambil membuka pintu

"Ah, Mike… aku pikir tidak ada siapa-siapa…" Sera noona terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"You raise me up~~" aku menyanyikan potongan lirik dari lagu yang baru saja Sera noona nyanyikan.

Sera noona tersenyum kemudian tertawa, lalu dia menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu? 'You Raise Me Up'?" tanyaku

"Mau tahu saja kau…"

"Apa lagu itu untukku?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau…"

"Hehehe… Oh iya, besok kau syuting MV, ya?"

"Iya, lalu keesokan harinya debut stage…"

"Jangan mengeluh lagi, noona~"

"Aku tidak mengeluh…"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?"

"It's okay~"

"Jeongmal?"

Sera noona tersenyum lalu mendorong tubuhku pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Tadi pagi ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, ya?" tanya Sera noona

Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengangkat sebelah alisku. "What? mmmhh… I forget about that." kataku

Sera noona berjalan menuju arah jendela dan menatap keluar.

"Kalau kau sudah lupa nanti saja bilangnya kalau kau sudah ingat…"

"Ah! I remember now!"

"So what is that?" tanya Sera noona sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sera noona, "So, I want to tell you something, I—"

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" tiba-tiba saja member Nine Muses yang lainnya datang dan lagi-lagi ucapanku terpotong.

"Woah, kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" tanya Leesam noona dengan nada menggoda.

"Kami hanya mengobrol saja~" kataku

"Jangan-jangan kalian sedang pacaran, ya?" goda Eunji noona

"No! that's not true~" bantahku

Sebenarnya wajahku pasti sangat merah padam saat ini… aku takut Sera noona tahu kalau sebenarnya diam-diam aku menyukainya.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 10**

Waktu terus berjalan, Nine Muses akhirnya melakukan debut mereka. Tapi entah kenapa CEO masih kurang puas dengan penampilan mereka di panggung.

Malam itu, Mike sedang berjalan pulang menuju dormnya, dan secara kebetulan dia melihat Sera sedang sendirian di taman.

"Kenapa tidak latihan di studio?" Mike bertanya seraya menghampirinya.

"Mike, kau baru pulang?" tanya Sera

"Yeah, baru saja selesai latihan dan mau pulang. Kenapa kau di sini? Sendirian pula?"

"Aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar saja, lagipula aku bosan berada di tempat latihan."

"Bagaimana debut stagenya?"

"Begitulah…"

"Wae? apa Sajangnim memarahimu lagi?"

Sera hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emh… bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café? kau mau, noona?" tanya Mike

"Boleh…" jawab Sera

"Wait a minute…" Mike melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sera. "I don't want you catch cold…" ucap Mike

Sera tersenyum sambil menunduk, "Thank you…"

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah café.

"I know, youare in themost difficult times right now, trainee and then debut… but trust me, setelah kalian debut dan kemudian Nine Muses comeback nanti, lalu kalian menemukan lagu yang tepat, konsep yang tepat, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak akan mengecewakan…" Mike memulai pembicaraan.

"I hope so, dan sepertinya cepat atau lambat beberapa member Nine Muses akan di ganti." kata Sera

"Diganti? Lagi?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Manager sudah memperkenalkan calon member baru bernama Moon Hyuna, dan agency berencana untuk men-drop out salah satu dari kami yang masih tidak menunjukan perkembangan…"

"Kalau itu yang terbaik, why not?"

"Iya, tapi- aku merasa sulit untuk bisa akrab dengan Hyuna."

"Why?"

"I don't know, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Mungkin karena kalian belum saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, nanti juga terbiasa."

"Yes, maybe… uumh… Mike?"

"Yes, noona?"

"No-nothing… tidak jadi, aku lupa mau bicara apa…"

"But, by the way… you born in Canada, right?"

"Actually, I was born in Busan, but I moved to Canada when I was three… and I used to live in Toronto. I moved to Korea when I was graduated from High School."

"Oh, I see… that's why you really good at English."

"Of course…"

"Ummhh… are you busy tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow… I have some schedule in some music program…"

"Ok, I hope you can show the best you can do…"

Sera tersenyum, "Your so funny, Mike…"

"Why? I'm not doing anything funny, right?"

"But your British accent is so cute… You come from London, right?"

"Yes, and I was feel so lucky… because I can meet Canadian girl in Korean…" ucap Mike sambil tersenyum

Sera membalas senyumannya, "Neon jeongmal johhaneun saram, Mike… You are really good person…"

**-To be continue-**

**Author says: **Bagaimana? apakah kalian suka chapter 2 ini? silahkan bagi yang mau memberikan komentarnya saya tunggu, ya! Dan jangan lupa, nantikan chapter 3 dari fanfic saya ini! Hehehe~ love you all!


	3. Chapter 3: My Lovely Noona

**Tittle: **My Lovely Noona

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Comedy

**Summary: **Mike tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya Sera, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa putus asa ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sera hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng saja.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Leader dan Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses' Moon Hyuna

· Dance Teacher: Park Youngkyu

· ZE:A Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 3: My Lovely Noona**

**Part 1**

Siang itu di studio…

"Mike…"

"Eng~?"

"Ya! Mike bangun, pemalas! ayo bangun!"

"Eng~ sepuluh menit lagi…"

"Cepat bangun! Dasar pemalas!"

Mike langsung terbangun dari tidurnya karena Sera berteriak-teriak membangunkan tidur siangnya yang damai.

"Menyebalkan…" gumam Sera

"Aah~ noona… Annyeong~"

Mike menyapa Sera dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Jangan bilang 'Annyeong'! Studio itu bukan tempat untuk tidur! Kau bukannya latihan! ayo sana latihan! Nanti Sajangnim memarahimu!"

"A-aku merasa kurang enak badan…"

"Serius? Kau sakit apa?"

"Sakit hati noona~"

"Anak ini… Ayo cepat pergi latihan sana, manager sudah mencari-carimu dari tadi. Lagipula, bukankah kau ada project duet dengan Hyemi? dan seharusnya kau latihan dengannya hari ini, bukan?"

Mike mengendus kesal, "Huft… baiklah, aku pergi dulu… Annyeong~" Kemudian namja itu pun menuju pintu keluar studio dengan hati riang gembira. "Hehehe~ menyenangkan sekali~"

"YA! CHOI MICHAEL!"

Mike tersentak ketika sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, menyerukan namanya. Lantas Mike pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi! ternyata lagi-lagi kau tidur di studio, ya?!" tanya Hyemi dengan nada kesal

"Hyemi-yah, annyeong~" sapa Mike dengan senyuman lebar

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?! Sering sekali bolos latihan! Kerjamu hanya tidur saja di studio!"

"Eh…? kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu?"

Hyemi menarik kerah baju Mike, "Jelas aku marah! Project kita tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kau terus bolos latihan! Duet! Kau dan aku kan mengadakan project duet yang di usulkan Sajangnim!"

Mike hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memasang tampang polos. "Ah… benarkah?" tanyanya sok polos

"Hh… ayo cepat kita latihan!" Hyemi menyeretnya secara paksa

"a-aduuh~ tunggu dulu~" tiba-tiba Mike berlutut di lantai sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Mike?! kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Hyemi khawatir

"Sebenarnya aku… setiap kali mendengar kata 'latihan' badanku langsung lemas dan tak bisa berdiri…" jelas Mike

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Lalu Mike berlari sambil berteriak, "MAKA DARI ITU LEBIH BAIK AKU KEMBALI KE STUDIO DAN ISTIRAHAT DI SANA! ANNYEONG!"

"MWORAGHOYO?! YA NEOIMA! CHOI MICHAEL KAU PEMALAS! TIDAK PUNYA RASA TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"SERA NOONA! HELP ME!"

"AWAS KAU!"

**Part 2**

Sore itu, Mike sedang berkumpul bersama member ZE:A saat istirahat latihan.

"Kau dimarahi Hyemi noona lagi, ya?" tanya Dongjun

"Soal latihan duet itu, aku paling malas kalau disuruh latihan koreografi…" Mike menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang pemalas…" gerutu Siwan

"Iya, paling tidak mau keluar keringat." tambah Hyungsik

"Aku kan bukan member boyband, jadi aku jarang melakukan koreografi. Hh… lagipula daripada latihan untuk project duet itu, lebih baik aku tidur-tiduran saja di studio." kata Mike

"Apa enaknya di sana?" tanya Kevin

"Memangnya asik ditemani oleh Yoonhee Seonsaengnim?" cibir Minwoo

"Hahaha~ rupanya diam-diam kau suka pada Seonsaengnim ya?" goda Dongjun

"Enak saja kau bicara! Bukan Yoonhee Seonsaengnim yang membuatku betah… Daripada latihan dengan Hyemi, seratus kali lebih enak tidur di studio…"

-Mike POV-

Mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya…

Gara-gara aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya dulu, lalu kami berkenalan dan dari situlah aku menyukainya…

-Flashback-

_._

_._

_"__Aw!"_

_"__Oh, I'm so sorry… are you alright?" _

_"__Yes, I'm fine…"_

_"__I'm so sorry, I don't even see you…"_

_"__It's okay… I didn't see you too~"_

_"__Are you trainee in here?"_

_"__Yes…"_

_"__Me too… Annyeonghaseiyo, I'm Choi Michael, just call me Mike. I'm a new trainee in here. Nice to meet you."_

_"__I know, you're nephew of our CEO, right? I'm Ryu Sera, nice to meet you too."_

_"__You already know me?"_

_"__Yes, sure~"_

_"__Ok, I hope we can work together and be a good friend…"_

_"__Of course we will…"_

_"__Sorry, I can't speak Korean well, cause I still learn…"_

_"__It's okay… I can speak English, so don't worry~"_

_"__So where you from?"_

_"Canada."_

_"Really? I come from London… it's really nice to meet you, Sera."_

_"Yeah me too… umh… but I'm sorry, I need to__go now…"_

_"Oh well, I'll see you next time!"_

_"__See you, Mike!"_

_._

_._

-End Flashback-

Aku menyukai Sera noona dari awal aku mengenalnya… Dia itu sangat cantik dan senyumannya benar-benar meluluhkan hatiku. Sejak Sera noona sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di studio, aku jadi rajin datang kesana juga.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 3**

Siang hari di studio…

"Aigo… anak ini… hari ini kau bolos latihan lagi, ya?"

Ucapan Sera membuat Mike terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Meo—meoriga, neomu apayo, noona~" Mike beralasan

"Kalau sakit kepala, kenapa tidak minum obat saja dan istirahat di dorm?"

"Kalau aku pulang… bisa-bisa Sajangnim memarahiku, noona…"

"Memangnya beliau tidak akan memarahimu juga karena tidur di studio? Kalau kau mempunyai banyak waktu untuk main-main, lebih baik kau latihan dengan Hyemi. Jangan malah bermalas-malasan di sini…"

"Hehehe~ mianhae…"

"Dan lebih baik kau kurangi sifat malasmu itu! Nanti tidak akan ada yeoja yang suka padamu!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"Hh… kau ini…"

"Eh, noona…"

"Apa?"

"Umumnya yeoja itu suka namja yang seperti apa?"

Sera berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Hum… yaaa… macam-macam, setiap yeoja punya tipe idealnya masing-masing. Tapi yang mana juga boleh, yang terpenting mau berusaha sekuat tenaga. Namja itu harus rajin dan tekun, bukan?"

"Noona, kira-kira yeoja itu suka diberi hadiah ulang tahun apa, ya?"

"Memangnya yeoja yang kau sukai kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Hhmm… anu- bulan Oktober, sama dengan bulan kelahiranku…"

"Benarkah? ulang tahunku juga bulan Oktober, 3 Oktober!"

Mike menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hahaha… kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali, ya?"

"Tapi, kalau aku paling senang bila ada namja yang memberiku cincin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, atau sesuatu yang indah… atau barang-barang lainnya."

"Cincin? pasti mahal, ya?"

"Tentu saja! maka dari itu, bila seorang namja ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk yeoja yang dia sukai, akan lebih baik bila hadiah itu dibeli dengan menggunakan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri!"

"Caranya?"

"Ya bermacam-macam, bekerja keras… atau kerja sambilan…"

"Kerja sambilan? memangnya noona akan senang bila ada namja yang berkorban banyak tenaga demi membelikanmu cincin?"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja… tentu saja aku senang." jawab Sera sambil tersenyum manis.

Jelas saja senyumannya Sera membuat wajahnya Mike memerah dan panas saat ini, sudah seperti udang rebus saja.

**Part 4**

Sore harinya, Mike baru saja selesai latihan koreografi dengan Hyemi untuk project duet mereka. Disela-sela jam istirahat, Mike iseng saja membuka internet.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Hyemi sambil mengintip layar laptop milik Mike

"Sedang mencari lowongan kerja." Mike menjawab sambil terus membaca beberapa berita lowongan kerja.

"Apa? lowongan kerja? untuk siapa?"

"Sudah jelas untukku!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau serius? sejak kapan kau berniat mencari kerja?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Choi Michael, si pemalas yang paling tidak mau keluar keringat ini mau bekerja?"

"Ah, biasa saja…"

Hyemi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Biasa saja?"

"Iya, lagipula aku punya banyak waktu sebelum debut stage kita, bukan? Jadi aku bisa mendapatkan uang lebih dengan kerja sambilan. Mungkin saja ada casting drama atau CF…"

"Lebih baik fokus saja pada project duet kita, itu juga sama-sama pekerjaan, bukan?"

"Ah! kau benar!"

Tiba-tiba Mike langsung berdiri, dan melakukan gerakan pemanasan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hyemi bingung

"Daripada kerja sambilan… lebih baik aku berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan project ini dan sukses!" ucap Mike

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi… aku ingin menunjukan hasil kerja kerasku."

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berubah secepat ini… apa yang merubahmu?"

Mike hanya melempar senyuman pada Hyemi.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku jadi berdegup kencang ketika melihat senyumannya~' pikir Hyemi

Lalu Mike menarik tangan Hyemi, "Ayo cepat kita latihan."

"Nei… arasseo…"

"Jangan ada kata malas lagi!"

"Tidak biasanya kau semangat latihan? Bukankah kau bilang latihan koreografi membuatmu berkeringat?"

"Kalau tidak keluar keringat, bukan kerja namanya…"

'Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga demi mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!' Mike berkata dalam hati.

**Part 5**

Keesokan harinya di ruang latihan…

"Mike, jangan tidur terus… ayo cepat latihan!"

Youngkyu Seonsaengnim membangunkan Mike dari tidurnya.

Perlahan Mike membuka matanya…

"Eng~ aku terlalu lelah Seonsaengnim, beri aku waktu sebentar saja~" pintanya lalu kembali berbaring di sofa.

"Kemarin saja kau semangat, sekarang mulai malas-malasan lagi. Kalau kau tidak serius dengan project duet ini, Sajangnim akan menegurmu… aku juga akan kena marah." kata Hyemi

"Pamanku tidak akan marah… kau tenang saja…"

Mike menempelkan wajahnya di bantal dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Youngkyu Seongsaengnim hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan salah satu muridnya yang paling malas ini.

"Hhh… baiklah, aku beri kau waktu untuk istirahat selama satu jam. Nanti aku akan kembali dan kau harus siap latihan, ya?" kata Youngkyu Seonsaengnim lalu pergi.

"Kau ini kenapa? lemas sekali… kau sakit?" tanya Hyemi lalu duduk di sampingnya Mike.

"Aku baik-baik saja~ aku hanya kelelahan saja… Aku latihan semalaman di sini sampai rasanya aku mau mati!" kata Mike

"Jadi kau tidak tidur semalaman?!"

"Aku ingin project duet kita ini berhasil, jadi aku bekerja keras untuk menyempurnakan tarianku…"

"Kau ini, sekalinya semangat… malah berlebihan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu…"

"Oh iya, hari minggu nanti kau ada waktu luang, kan?"

"Hah? nei, wae?"

"Temani aku, ya? kau mau, kan?"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri… ya sudah, aku mau istirahat dan melanjutkan tidurku."

'Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sera noona! Aku harus bisa membuatnya terkesan!' pikir Mike

Dua hari kemudian…

Hari minggu ini Hyemi sudah berjanji akan mengantar Mike ke sebuah tempat…

"Toko perhiasan?" tanya Hyemi

"Aku tidak mau masuk kesini sendirian, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu." ucap Mike

Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke toko perhiasan yang berada di Myeongdong tersebut.

'Pantas saja dia semangat sekali latihan, gara-gara wanita, ya?' pikir Hyemi

"Hyemi-yah, menurutmu batu cincin yang cocok untuk orang yang ulang tahunnya bulan Oktober apa?" tanya Mike sambil melihat-lihat deretan cincin di etalase toko.

"Entahlah… Sapphire mungkin?" jawab Hyemi asal

"Sapphire ya? … mana, mana, mana? Oh! ada!"

"Kau mau beli itu?"

"Nei, tapi nanti… Aku ingin memesannya saja dulu."

'Tenang saja noona, aku akan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun impianmu itu.' Mike berkata dalam hati.

**Part 6**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mike dan Hyemi pergi ke studio untuk latihan vokal dan rekaman.

"Mike… Mike… kau ini, kita datang ke studio bukan untuk tidur! Ayo bangun!" Hyemi membangunkan Mike yang tertidur di sofa. "Ayo, hari ini kita harus segera rekaman…"

"Oh, kalian sudah mulai rekaman, maknae?" tanya Sera yang kebetulan sedang di studio juga bersama Hyuna.

"Iya unnie, tapi partner duetku ini malah mengantuk. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri… lihat, mukamu pucat sekali…" keluh Hyemi

"Aku kelelahan setelah latihan koreografi seharian…" kata Mike dengan nada memelas.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah serius untuk tidak bermalas-malasan dan mengerjakan project duetmu dengan benar?" tanya Sera

"Akhirnya kau serius juga…" tambah Hyuna

Mike pun bangkit dari sofa dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Kepalaku pusing…!" Mike memegangi kepalanya.

"Mike, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sera

"Mike?!"

Dan akhirnya Mike pun tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mike membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati Sera, Hyuna, juga Hyemi memandanginya yang terbaring di sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mike

"Oh, sudah siuman rupanya?" tanya Hyuna

"Sudah sadar, ya? pekerja keras?" tanya Sera

"Mike… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyemi khawatir

"Kenapa aku bisa tertidur lagi di sini?" tanya Mike lagi

"Kau bukannya tidur, tapi kau pingsan…" jelas Hyuna

"Hyemi bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sering latihan mati-matian, sampai-sampai kau pingsan begini. Kau dan Hyemi akan segera debut stage, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Nanti kau malah jatuh sakit sebelum debut stage…" kata Sera

"Dasar pabo! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan memaksakan diri…" kata Hyemi

(Pabo = Bodoh)

"Tapi ternyata kau bukan namja pemalas lagi sekarang, kau sudah menunjukan bahwa kau mau bekerja keras. Aku salah menilaimu." ucap Sera sambil tersenyum

Mike menjadi semangat ketika Sera memberinya sebuah senyuman. "Hyemi! Ayo cepat! kita harus segera rekaman dan kita selesaikan project duet ini secepatnya! Jangan ada kata malas!" kata Mike dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya! Pabo! Kau ini baru sadar dari pingsan! istirahat dulu…" kata Hyemi

Mike terus menarik Hyemi untuk menemui Yoonhee Seonsaengnim dan menuju dapur rekaman "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan lagi! ayo!" kata Mike

"Kenapa anak itu?" gumam Hyuna

"Mungkin salah minum obat." jawab Sera

Mike senang karena akhirnya Sera melihat hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

**Part 7**

Singkat cerita, Mike dan Hyemi sudah debut stage sebagai pasangan duet. Lagu mereka banyak disukai fans dan project mereka kali ini sukses. Mike juga sudah membeli cincin yang akan dia berikan pada hari ulang tahunnya Sera tanggal 3 Oktober nanti. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi akan dia berikan cincin itu pada noona kesayangannya itu.

Hari ini Mike datang ke studio untuk menemui noona kesayangannya itu. Tapi saat di depan pintu masuk studio, dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sera dengan Hyuna.

'Mereka membicarakanku?' pikir Mike. Lalu dia menguping pembicaraan Sera dan Hyuna yang berada di dalam studio.

"Aku senang akhirnya Hyemi dan Mike sudah debut stage." kata Sera

"Iya, mereka tampak serasi sekali…" kata Hyuna

"Akhirnya Mike mau bekerja keras juga, ya?"

"Iya, akhirnya dia tidak bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya."

"Kau benar, biasanya siang-siang begini dia tidur di sini. Anak itu memang sulit ditebak. Tapi apa yang membuatnya berubah, ya?" Sera bertanya-tanya

"Biasanya namja itu berubah karena ada yeoja yang sedang dia sukai, mungkin saja Mike berubah untuk membuat yeoja yang dia sukai terkesan."

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku pernah dengar kalau dia sedang menyukai seorang yeoja."

"Benarkah?"

"Katanya yeoja yang sedang dia sukai itu berulang tahun bulan ini, bulan Oktober…"

"Kau juga dua hari lagi ulang tahun, kan? Jangan-jangan yeoja yang dia maksud itu adalah kau?"

"Apa? jadi menurutmu Mike menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin saja, untuk apa dia sering menghabiskan waktu di studio kalau bukan untuk menemuimu?"

"Memangnya itu membuktikan kalau dia suka padaku?"

"Karena yeoja yang sedang dia sukai berulang tahun bulan ini, bisa jadi itu kau…"

"Ah! jangan bercanda… tidak mungkin itu aku." bantah Sera

"Kenapa tidak? bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Dengar, ya? aku itu noona baginya, usiaku jauh lebih tua darinya…"

"Tapi cinta tak mengenal usia, kan?"

"Dia itu lebih pantas jadi dongsaengku saja daripada jadi namjachinguku…"

"Serius?" goda Hyuna

"Usia kami terlalu jauh, itu tidak mungkin terjadi…" lagi-lagi Sera mengelak

"Tapi tak apa-apa kan, sesekali menyukai namja yang lebih muda?" kata Hyuna dengan jahilnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi pacarnya?"

"Tidak, tidak… Mike menyukaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku mau merebutnya darimu… Lagipula, menurutku Mike itu cute juga."

"Kau ini berlebihan…" gumam Sera

"Kalau dia benar-benar menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Hyuna

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin… ada-ada saja kau ini…"

-Mike POV-

Apa usahaku selama ini sia-sia? Apa Sera noona tidak akan pernah menerima cintaku karena perbedaan usia kami terlalu jauh? Dia menganggapku lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengnya saja? Aku jadi pesimis untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 8**

Mike berlari sekuat tenaga dan pergi ke Rooftop, dia pikir tidak akan ada harapan lagi untuknya bisa memiliki hati noona pujaannya itu.

Saat ini dia tengah menggenggam cincin itu dan bermaksud untuk melemparnya, namun seseorang menghentikan tindakannya.

"Mau di buang, ya?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Hyemi?" pekik Mike

"Sayang sekali… kau juga sih… dasar pabo! suka pada noona…" cibir Hyemi

"DIAMLAH!" Mike berseru dengan sangat marah

Hyemi terdiam sejenak, "Kalau memang kau mau membuangnya… sini, untukku saja. Kau sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan cincin itu."

"Apa?!" tanya Mike bingung

"Sangat di sayangkan kalau hasil kerja kerasmu itu di buang begitu saja…"

"…"

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau membuangnya?"

"Sera noona sepertinya tidak akan menerima cintaku karena perbedaan usia kami…"

"Memangnya kau yakin dia akan menolakmu?"

"Aku tak tahu... tapi-"

"Kau belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, kan? Tapi sudah menyerah duluan… sama sekali tidak gentle!"

-Mike POV-

Hyemi benar! Aku sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan cincin ini demi Sera noona. Dan memang benar aku belum tahu apa Sera noona akan menolak atau menerima cintaku, karena aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Tapi… aku belum siap mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sera noona, aku takut dia menolakku.

Akhirnya tanggal 3 Oktober 2010. Aku menemui Sera noona di studio seperti biasanya.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapaku

Sera noona balas menyapaku disambung senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. "Annyeonghaseiyo…"

"Noona, saengilchughahabnida! aku-aku punya kado kecil untukmu." Lalu kuberikan sebuah kotak kado pada Sera noona.

"Oh, gomawo… kau tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tak apa… bukalah…"

Sera noona pun membuka kado dariku.

"Kau suka kadonya noona?" tanyaku

"Ini kan- cincin?"

"Kau mau menerimanya kan, noona?"

Kulihat Sera noona hanya tersenyum menatapku. "Sebenarnya siapa sih yeoja yang kau sukai itu? Yang kau bilang berulang tahun bulan ini?"

"A-anu… dia, ah… aku tidak bisa memberitahunya padamu, noona…"

"Kau ini… Tapi baiklah, aku terima hadiahnya." kemudian Sera noona memelukku, "Thank you so much!"

"Sa—sama-sama… noona~"

Setidaknya dia menerima hadiahku dengan baik, itu pun sudah membuatku senang.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 9**

Setelah memberikan cincin itu pada Sera, Mike menenangkan dirinya di rooftop.

"Sudah diberikan?" tanya Hyemi

"Sudah dia terima dengan baik…" jawab Mike disambung senyuman.

"Huh! Padahal aku juga mau bila cincin itu diberikan padaku, kenapa juga kau harus menyukai Sera unnie?" gumam Hyemi

"Pabo! cincin itu aku beli untuk Sera noona!"

"Lalu, sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

Mike menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku—masih belum siap."

"Hh… ternyata benar, kau itu tidak gentle!"

Mike mengembungkan pipinya, "Tapi aku belum siap~"

"Pabo!"

"Hh, tapi kalau kau mau kubelikan cincin juga… artinya aku harus bekerja keras lagi."

"Kau serius? kau mau membelikanku cincin juga?" tanya Hyemi senang

Mike menatap Hyemi sambil tersenyum, lalu dia mengangkat bahu.

"Benar kau mau membelikanku cincin juga?" tanya Hyemi lagi

"Kalau kau mau akan aku belikan…" jawab Mike

"Serius? kalau begitu aku minta cincin berlian, ya?"

"What?! kau ini… memangnya aku punya uang sebanyak itu?"

"Katanya kau akan membelikan jika aku mau…"

"Berarti kau harus menjadi pacarku dulu, baru akan aku belikan cincin…"

Hyemi terdiam sejenak, "Apa? Ja-jadi pacar?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku membeli cincin pada yeoja yang bukan siapa-siapa untukku…"

Tiba-tiba wajah Hyemi berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Kenapa? aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi yeojachinguku, kau ini sahabatku! Tapi aku akan membelikanmu cincin juga saat ulang tahunmu nanti."

"Janji, ya? belikan aku cincin juga?"

"Ulang tahunmu masih lama, nanti saja ku belikan. Lagipula masih lebih dekat ulang tahunku! 10 Oktober! Jadi kau yang harus memberikanku hadiah…!"

"Aish! kau ini memang menyebalkan sekali…" Hyemi memukul pundaknya Mike, "Dasar pabo!"

'Tidak apa-apa! Suatu saat nanti, akan kuungkapkan perasaanku pada Sera noona. Aku hanya butuh waktu saja untuk mempersiapkan diriku.' Pikir Mike

**-To be continued-**

**Author says:** Apakah kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini? hehehe~ kalau kalian penasaran, nantikan chapter 4~ ^^ thanks readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Innermost Feeling

**Tittle:** Innermost Feelings

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Comedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Hyemi menyembunyikan rasa sukanya terhadap Mike, namun ia tahu bahwa perasaannya itu tak mungkin ia sembunyikan selamanya.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Leader dan Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses Members

· ZE:A Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 4: Innermost Feeling**

**Part 1**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul~

"Choi Michael pabo! Bisa-bisanya kau datang terlambat! Kemana saja kau, hah?!"

"Ya! bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau tadi aku terjebak macet! Kenapa kau tetap memarahiku?"

"Tapi aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi! Dua jam! Kau pikir itu sebentar?!"

Terlihat dari ruang latihan, Hyemi sedang memarahi Mike yang datang terlambat… Padahal mereka seharusnya sudah latihan dua jam yang lalu.

"Selalu saja seperti ini setiap hari…" kata Minwoo yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Lagi-lagi Mike dimarahi Hyemi, ya? dasar mereka berdua itu…" gumam Siwan

Hyemi menatap Mike dengan tatapan dendam, karena namja itu telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Mike pabo!" ucap Hyemi

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" kata Mike

"Ya sudah! Apa boleh buat, kita latihan sekarang. Daripada tidak sama sekali, aku tidak ingin dimarahi seongsaengnim."

"Arasseo… arasseo…"

Minwoo dan Siwan masih menonton mereka berdua dari balik pintu.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu… memang tidak pernah bisa akur, ya?" kata Minwoo

"Setiap hari Star Empire pasti selalu ramai dengan suara mereka…" kata Siwan

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" tanya Hyungsik

"Biasa… menonton drama, hahaha~" jawab Minwoo

"Oohh… pantas saja. Apa Mike dimarahi Hyemi lagi?"

"Begitulah…"

"Mike! Kau dimarahi pacarmu lagi, ya?!" seru Hyungsik

Mike dan Hyemi menghentikan latihan mereka yang baru saja dimulai dan langsung melirik ke arah pintu.

"APA?! Enak saja kau bicara! Dia bukan yeojachinguku!" bantah Mike mentah-mentah.

"Dia juga bukan namjachinguku!" bantah Hyemi

"Dan apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di sini?!" tanya Mike

"Ayo cepat kita pergi!" kata Minwoo

Mereka bertiga melarikan diri sebelum Mike dan Hyemi semakin murka.

"Dasar bodoh! Selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Lagipula, siapa yang mau pacaran dengan yeoja kasar dan cerewet sepertimu?" Mike bergumam

"Aku juga tidak mau punya namjachingu yang bodoh dan menyebalkan sepertimu!" kata Hyemi

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Apa?! Memang buktinya begitu!"

"Aku lebih suka yeoja yang manis dan lemah lembut…"

"Hey… kau sudah menemukannya! Dia ada dihadapanmu saat ini!"

"Eh, siapa?"

"Aku, bodoh!"

Mike mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Hyemi dengan tatapan menghina. Hyemi langsung memukul kepala Mike.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Berani-beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu dan membuatku tampak bodoh!"

"ADUH! Sakit~" Mike mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Pabo!" gumam Hyemi

"Di mana sisi manis dan lemah lembutmu?"

Hyemi terdiam, 'Maafkan aku, Mike… tapi aku benar-benar lelah karena kita hanya bisa bertingkah layaknya kakak-adik… Hanya menjadi kakak-adik saja… pabo.' batin Hyemi.

**Part 2**

Setelah latihan selama berjam-jam, akhirnya pasangan duet tersebut beristirahat.

"Kalau saja kau tidak datang terlambat, pasti latihan kita sudah selesai dari tadi!" Hyemi menggerutu kesal.

"Ya! kenapa kau harus membahasnya lagi?" tanya Mike

"Oh, kalian berdua ada di sini rupanya?" tanya Sera ketika membuka pintu ruang latihan.

"Ah, Sera unnie… annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Hyemi

Mike langsung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat noona favoritnya itu datang.

"Noona annyeong!" sapa Mike

Sera melempar sebuah senyuman pada Mike, "Annyeong~"

"Noona, sudah makan?"

"Iya sudah… kau?"

"Hehe~ aku pikir kau belum makan, tadinya aku akan mengajakmu makan berdua…"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang saja?"

"Ah! Ide bagus hehehe~"

"Tapi dengan Hyemi, ya?"

Hyemi tersenyum lebar, "Yes!"

Mike langsung memasang tampang suram dan bergumam, "Padahal aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu, noona."

"Apa?" tanya Sera

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hahaha~ iya, nanti kita makan siang bertiga, ya! hehe~"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya? Annyeong~"

Sera kembali memberi senyuman pada Mike sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Noona~ senyumanmu selalu menampakan kecantikanmu…" kata Mike sambil terus menatap Sera.

Hyemi menghampiri Mike dan langsung mencubitnya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Mike

"Beraninya bicara dibelakang saja! Tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya!" kata Hyemi

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, tidak mudah mengungkapkan perasaan cinta pada seorang yeoja yang lebih tua dariku…"

"Kalau begitu kau memang tidak gentle…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya suatu hari nanti… Lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan noona pujaanku itu!"

"Kita lihat saja… aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya!"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau aneh… Pokoknya, aku akan bisa mendapatkan noona impianku itu~ Dan kau tidak akan bisa bicara apa-apa lagi!"

"Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli~"

Sesuai janji, Mike, Sera dan Hyemi makan siang bersama di café yang berada di sebrang kantor Agency mereka.

"Hari ini kau yang bayar, ya? karena kau datang terlambat tadi…" kata Hyemi

"Iya… iya… cerewet!" kata Mike

"Padahal ini project duet kedua kalian, tapi kau masih saja malas-malasan, Mike? Bukankah kau sudah bersemangat waktu itu?" tanya Sera

"Aku bukannya malas, noona… tadi itu aku terjebak macet, jadi aku datang terlambat." jelas Mike

"Aku tidak percaya, tadi aku meneleponmu saat kau masih tidur, bukan?" kata Hyemi

"Aku sudah bangun tahu! kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku?"

"Sudah… sudah… ayo makan siang, jangan bertengkar terus."

Sera melerai kedua dongsaengnya itu.

(Dongsaeng = adik)

**Part 3**

Malam harinya, Mike mendatangi rumah Hyemi.

"Annyeonghaseiyo, imo… apa Hyemi ada?" tanya Mike

"Tentu saja, dia ada di kamarnya… masuk saja." kata eomma-nya Hyemi

"Baiklah, terimakasih~"

Kemudian Mike menuju lantai dua rumahnya Hyemi dan menemui Hyemi di kamarnya.

"Hyemi-ssi!"

Mike membuka pintu kamar Hyemi dan masuk begitu saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?! Ini kamar yeoja, dasar pabo!" kata Hyemi

"Yeoja? Yeoja macam apa?" kata Mike

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Kamarmu rapih sekali… tidak seperti orangnya~"

"Kalau kau bicara sekali lagi, akan aku tendang kau keluar dari kamarku!"

"Iya… iya… mianhae~"

"Apa maumu datang kesini malam-malam?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Sera noona?"

"Tidak ada kesempatan!"

"Jangan begitu~"

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkan Sera unnie jatuh ke tangan namja pabo sepertimu."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kau tidak cocok dengannya!"

"Kau kejam sekali~"

"Sera unnie tidak akan semudah itu menerima cinta dari namja yang lebih muda darinya. Dia memang tidak mentarget apakah harus menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang lebih tua atau lebih muda darinya, tapi dia itu termasuk orang yang pemilih kalau urusan asmara. Dia suka tipe namja yang mau berusaha melakukan apapun untuknya dan rela berkorban apapun untuk mendapatkan cintanya."

"Dan namja itu adalah aku!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ya! jangan pikir aku akan senang meminta bantuan darimu."

"Siapa juga yang mau membantumu?!"

"Huft!"

"Ya! kau itu namja, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencari cara untuk bisa mendapatkannya dengan usahamu sendiri saja tanpa bantuan dariku? Dasar pengecut!" kata-kata Hyemi begitu menusuk hatinya Mike.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan turuti perkataanmu! Akan aku cari caraku sendiri untuk bisa mendapatkannya!"

Mike pun pergi sambil membanting pintu.

Hyemi terdiam.

"Pabo, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku… Lagipula kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sera unnie bagaimanapun caranya, Mike. Baiklah! Coba saja, kau pasti akan dicampakan olehnya. Pabo!" gumam Hyemi.

**Part 4**

Esoknya di Star Empire…

Mike berdiri di depan pintu studio dengan hati berdebar. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Sera yang sedang berjalan menuju studio.

"Mike, annyeong! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sera

"A-aku sedang menunggu Hyemi…" jawab Mike

"Oh, baiklah…"

"Noona mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke studio untuk latihan vocal."

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja…"

Akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki studio.

"Kau lihat itu? Mike mulai mendekati Sera noona lagi…" kata Minwoo

"Dia itu pantang menyerah, ya?" kata Hyungsik

"Sepertinya Drama percintaan Star Empire akan semakin menarik saja untuk ditonton." kata Kevin

"Ada-ada saja, ya? Kenapa Mike tidak mencari yeoja yang lebih muda darinya saja?" tanya Siwan

"Sudahlah… biarkan saja." kata Hyungsik

"Apa kalian melihat Mike, oppa-oppa?" tanya Hyemi

"Dia baru saja masuk ke studio bersama Sera noona." jawab Minwoo

"Oh, baiklah… gomawo~"

Kemudian Hyemi menyusul Mike ke studio.

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Hyemi

"Annyeong, kau sudah datang rupanya? Tidak biasanya kau yang terlambat datang kali ini?" kata Mike dengan nada mencibir.

"Aku disuruh eommaku dulu, maka dari itu aku terlambat. Ayo cepat kita latihan."

"Baiklah, Sera noona… aku pergi latihan dulu, ya?"

"Iya… fighting!" ucap Sera

Mike dan Hyemi segera menuju ruang latihan.

"Kau mulai berani mendekati Sera unnie lagi, ya?" kata Hyemi

"Hehehe~ tentu saja… aku akan terus mendekatinya sampai dia merasa nyaman denganku." kata Mike

"Baiklah! Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkannya."

"Ya, kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencari namja yang kau sukai saja? Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Mike menunjuk Minwoo, Siwan, Kevin dan Hyungsik yang sedang mengobrol di dekat tangga.

"Eh? aku?" kata Minwoo, Siwan, Kevin dan Hyungsik bersamaan.

"Aku bisa mencomblangkanmu dengan salah satu dari mereka." tambah Mike

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri! Pabo!" seru Hyemi

Kemudian dia pergi menuju ruang latihan.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" Mike bergumam

'Dasar bodoh, namja ini tidak tahu perasaan Hyemi…' pikir Siwan, Hyungsik, Minwoo dan Kevin.

**Part 5**

Malam itu Nine Muses sedang berkumpul di tempat latihan mereka dan makan bersama.

"Bagaimana duetmu dengan Mike?" tanya Eunji

"Bulan depan kami akan comeback… tapi dia masih saja sering bolos latihan dan datang terlambat dengan beribu alasan!" kata Hyemi

"Anak itu memang tidak pernah berubah…" gumam Hyuna

"Padahal saat debut dulu, dia begitu bersemangat, ya?" kata Leesam

"Dia memang sulit ditebak dan moodnya selalu berubah-ubah… aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana lagi agar dia mau serius." kata Hyemi

"Memangnya seongsaengnim tidak pernah menegurnya?" tanya Kyungri

"Bagaimana mungkin seongsaengnim menegurnya? Mereka bilang tidak akan membeda-bedakan muridnya, namun tetap saja mereka tak berani memarahi Mike karena dia itu keponakan Sajangnim."

"Memang sulit, ya? karena dia keponakan dari Sajangnim kita…" kata Euaerin

"Dia itu menyebalkan…" gumam Hyemi

"Sudahlah… mungkin memang sifatnya begitu…" kata Minha

"Bukan itu maksudku… bukan sifatnya yang menyebalkan…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku… ingin mengakui sesuatu pada kalian…"

Dengan serempak semua member Nine Muses langsung menatap Hyemi dengan serius.

"Mengakui apa?" tanya Sera

"Sudah lama aku— ingin membicarakan ini pada kalian… namun aku ragu…" kata Hyemi

"Bicara saja… tidak usah ragu-ragu…" kata Hyuna

"Aku ingin kalian tahu kalau sebenarnya aku-aku suka pada Mike."

"APA?!" Dengan kompak member Nine Muses terkejut dan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kau serius?!" tanya Minha

"Tentu saja aku serius…" jawab Hyemi

"Rupanya… sahabat jadi cinta…" kata Euaerin

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau selalu kasar padanya?" tanya Sera

"Aku juga bingung kenapa aku selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya… Dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku." kata Hyemi

"Dari kapan kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya Eunji

"Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu… dari awal aku mengenalnya…"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Bantu aku unnie… aku ingin dia menyadari perasaanku."

"Kami akan mencoba membantumu… tenang saja." kata Sera

'Sera unnie tidak tahu kalau Mike sedang mengincar dirinya… Aku ingin Mike menyadari bahwa ada yeoja yang sangat menyukainya, yaitu aku.' Pikir Hyemi.

**-To be continue-**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**Tittle:** Confession

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Comedy/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Mike mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sera, namun di sisi lain Hyemi juga mengakui perasaannya pada Mike.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Leader dan Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

******Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.  


**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 5: Confession**

**Part 1**

Hari itu Mike datang ke tempat latihan Nine Muses bermaksud untuk menemui Hyemi, tapi ternyata…

"Sepi sekali… kemana mereka?"

Tempat latihan tersebut kosong sekali dan tidak ada kehidupan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pabo?" tanya Hyemi

Mike menoleh ke arah pintu, "Aku mencarimu pabo!"

"Mianhae, aku datangterlambat… hehehe~" ucap Hyemi

"Ini, sudah aku tandai bagianmu…"

Mike memberikan kertas berisi lirik lagu pada Hyemi.

"Gomawo~" ucap Hyemi

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Mike

"Belum datang."

"Lalu Se—"

"Sera unnie juga akan datang sebentar lagi, cerewet!" Hyemi memotong perkataannya Mike.

"Kau tahu saja orang yang paling aku cari~" Mike tersenyum malu.

"Aku pasti tahu kalau kau pasti akan mencari noona kesayanganmu itu!"

"Kenapa memangnya? kau cemburu, ya?"

"Enak saja! untuk apa aku cemburu padamu, pabo!"

"Benarkah?"

"Berisik!"

"Serius?"

"Kau mau aku bunuh, pabo?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran.

"Ya! Ya! kenapa kalian malah pacaran?!" Eunji baru saja datang bersama member Nine Muses yang lainnya.

Mike pun berhenti berlari dan hasilnya Hyemi menangkapnya lalu mencubit tangannya.

"A! apayo!" Mike balas mencubitnya

"Ya!" Hyemi lalu memukul pundaknya Mike

"Ya! Berhentilah! Tom and Jerry!" Minha datang lalu mencubit pipi mereka berdua.

"Maknae~ sakit, tahu!" kata Hyemi

"Ya~! berhentilah… sakit~" kata Mike

"Hh… dasar 91'line Star Empire…" gumam Hyuna

"Oh, Mike… kebetulan sekali, aku mencarimu…"

Mike langsung tersentak, ketika sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya.

"Nei, noona? kau mencariku?"

Mike langsung menoleh ke arah Leader Nine Muses, Ryu Sera.

"Dasar!" gumam Minha dan Hyemi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau ada waktu luang sore ini?" tanya Sera

"24 jam penuh!" jawab Mike

"Bagus, karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku membalas e-mail dari fans Internasional. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris, jadi aku ingin kau membantuku, ya?" pinta Sera

"Ok noona, jam berapa? dimana?" tanya Mike

"Nanti aku yang datang ke dormmu saja, ya?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjemputmu ke rumah, noona."

"Tidak-tidak… biar aku saja yang ke dormmu, karena aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dua kali."

"Baiklah…"

"Pabo! temani aku mencari makanan, ayo!" ajak Hyemi

"Aku juga… aku juga!" kata Minha

"Tapi— noona!"

"Ayo!" Minha dan Hyemi menyeret Mike secara paksa

"Noona! sampai nanti!" ucap Mike sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cepatlah!" paksa Hyemi

"Ya! aku bisa jalan sendiri!" gerutu Mike

"Dasar mereka bertiga itu" gumam Leesam

"Maklum, mereka sama-sama 91'line…" tambah Euaerin

**Part 2**

Mike, Hyemi dan Minha jalan-jalan di Myeongdong untuk membeli makanan.

"Aku ingin Ice Cream~" kata Minha

"Aku juga…" kata Mike

"Tapi aku ingin ddukbokki…" kata Hyemi

"Beli saja sendiri!" kata Mike dan Minha bersamaan.

"Kalian jahat sekali… pabo, temani aku ayo!" Hyemi menarik tangannya Mike

"Dia akan pergi denganku, beli Ice Cream, iya kan?" kata Minha

"Aku akan pergi sendiri!" kata Mike kesal karena diperebutkan.

"Ya sudah! Kita pergi masing-masing saja, dan nanti bertemu lagi di sini, ok?" kata Hyemi

Hyemi pergi lebih dulu, sementara itu Mike dan Minha…

"Dia sudah pergi, kau temani aku saja… ayo." Minha menarik tangannya Mike.

"Ok!" jawab Mike

Setelah membeli Ice Cream, Mike dan Minha menunggu Hyemi di tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

"Anak itu lama sekali." gumam Minha

"Nanti juga datang… setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Mike

"Kalian sudah sampai di sini duluan rupanya?" Hyemi akhirnya datang juga

"Iya pabo! Kami menunggumu dari tadi!" gumam Mike

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Minha

"Kita ke Hangang?" usul Hyemi

Dan mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han.

"Hehehe~" Mike terkekeh sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Kau memang benar-benar aneh! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertawa sendiri?" tanya Minha

"Aku hanya senang saja, karena nanti sore Sera noona akan main ke dormku. Ahh~ akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengannya~" jawab Mike sumringah

"Senang ya kau? Akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan noona tercintamu itu?" gerutu Hyemi sambil mencubit pipinya Mike.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Dan lebih senang lagi karena aku bisa punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua dengannya~ hahaha~" ucap Mike dengan bangga

"Percuma saja kalian bisa punya waktu bersama tapi kau masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu padanya!" gerutu Hyemi

"Jadi masih belum berani mengungkapkannya? Sampai sekarang?" tanya Minha

"Aku kan perlu waktu~" kata Mike

"Waktumu habis terbuang hanya untuk mengaguminya saja, tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu padanya, pabo… pabo…" kata Hyemi

"Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ada yeoja yang menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau masih mengharapkan Sera unnie?" kata Minha

"Hah? Siapa yang menyukaiku?" tanya Mike bingung

"Pyo- huft! - Hyem—emmhh!"

Dengan cepat Hyemi langsung menutup mulutnya Minha dan mencegahnya untuk bicara.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Mike! maknae hanya bercanda saja! Kau teruskan saja mengejar Sera unnie!" kata Hyemi

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Minha

"Ternyata kalian berdua sama anehnya…" gumam Mike

**Part 3**

-Mike POV-

Sorenya aku pulang ke dorm dan menunggu Sera noona datang.

Aku selalu menyukainya… senyumannya, wajahnya yang cantik, dia juga charismatic, baik, anggun, dewasa… aku sangat menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi, apa mungkin Sera noona akan merubah perasaannya padaku? Aku takut Sera noona masih menganggapku 'Dongsaeng' dan tidak bisa menjadi namjachingu. Tapi tak apa, berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Akhirnya yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga. Aku segera menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk Sera noona.

"Aku membuatmu menunggu, ya?" tanya Sera noona

"Tidak juga, aku juga baru datang sehabis jalan-jalan dengan Minha dan Hyemi tadi. Ayo masuk noona…"

"Sudah lama sekali, ya? Aku tidak datang ke dormmu…"

"Iya, kau baru mengunjungi Dorm-ku lagi sekarang. Silahkan duduk noona."

Lalu aku pergi ke dapur mengambil minum, sementara itu Sera noona membuka I-padnya.

"Kau tidak kesepian tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sera noona

"Terkadang aku merasa kesepian juga, tapi aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri dari SMA, jadi tak masalah untukku." jawabku

"Memangnya orangtuamu masih di London?"

"Begitulah… katanya bulan depan mereka akan datang mengunjungiku."

"Kau anak tunggal, ya?"

Aku menghampiri Sera noona dan meletakan minuman di atas meja, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Iya, aku anak tunggal… Dan aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orangtuaku, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk menetap di Korea dan tidak ikut mereka ke London."

"Mandiri sekali…"

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Mana e-mail yang ingin kau tulis?"

"Ini… semalam aku membukanya, kupikir fans Korea, ternyata dari luar negeri. Berhubung aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi aku ada waktu untuk membalas e-mail mereka."

"Kau memang idola yang ramah pada fans, ya?"

"Biasa saja…"

Aku menemani Sera noona sampai larut malam, dan aku pun mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu…" kata Sera noona

"Gwaenchanh-a yo, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengamu, noona." kataku

"Gomawo~"

"Lain kali kalau kau membutuhkanku, langsung hubungi saja aku. Aku siap siaga 24 jam penuh untukmu!"  
Sera noona tertawa pelan, "Kau berlebihan~"

"Anything for you, noona~"

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu rumah Sera noona.

"Mau mampir dulu, Mike?" Sera noona menawarkan

"Lain kali saja noona, ini sudah terlalu malam…" jawabku

"Baiklah… gomawo, kau sudah membantuku membalas e-mail, sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Aku senang melakukannya bila itu untukmu noona. Kalau begitu sampai besok, ya?" aku beranjak pergi.

"Mike, wait a second~"

"Yeah?" aku menoleh

Sera noona tersenyum padaku, "Be careful~ annyeong~" ucapnya

"A—annyeong~" ucapku

Lalu Sera noona masuk ke rumahnya.

Ini benar-benar malam terindah yang pernah aku alami.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 4**

Keesokan harinya di studio…

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi tersenyum aneh?"

Hyemi yang merasa risih melihat tingkahnya Mike yang semakin lama semakin aneh.

"Hihihi… itu karena ada sesuatu yang spesial~" jawab Mike

"Aneh! sekarang giliranmu rekaman…"

"Nei… hehehe~ kau jelek sekali kalau sedang marah!" kata Mike

Lalu dia langsung berlari masuk ke dapur rekaman.

"Awas kau ya!" ancam Hyemi

Hari ini mereka rekaman untuk lagu duet sebuah soundtrack drama. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam rekaman, mereka berdua pun pergi makan siang.

"Ada yang special kemarin, ya?" tanya Hyemi

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Mike pura-pura bodoh

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Sudah bisa ditebak dari raut wajahmu yang begitu ceria, pabo!"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang spesial kemarin?"

"Tidak juga!"

"Yaahh… kau, kau harus tahu~" paksa Mike

"Memangnya penting kalau aku tahu?" tanya Hyemi

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah… bilang!"

"Aku… hehehe~ aku senang sekali karena bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Sera noona~"

"Aku pikir ada apa~"

"Tapi siapa tahu dia akan minta bantuan padaku lagi dan kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama… berdua… Hahahahaha~~!"

"Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak! Pabo~~" Hyemi mencubit pipinya Mike karena kesal.

"Aw! sakiiit~~!"

"Pabo… aku tidak peduli!"

Setelah makan siang, mereka kembali ke kantor agency.

"Darimana saja kalian? tidak mengajakku!" kata Minha cemberut

"Maaf, tadi setelah rekaman kami berdua langsung pergi makan siang…" jelas Mike

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa… bagaimana rekamannya?" tanya Minha

"Begitulah… si pabo ini yang banyak melakukan kesalahan!" kata Hyemi

"Tapi akhirnya berhasil, kan?" kata Mike

"Pabo~" gumam Minha

"Tapi… Sera noona mana?"

"Sedang di studio…"

Mike langsung melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud untuk ke studio.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hyemi

Mike tersenyum, "Tentu saja ke studio!"

"Ya sudah pergi saja sana temui noona kesayanganmu itu!" seru Minha

"Annyeong!" Mike langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan menuju studio

Sampailah dia di depan pintu studio, dan terdengar dari luar, Sera sedang menyanyi. Langsung saja Mike menghampirinya.

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" Mike menyapa, lalu dia duduk di sebelahnya Sera.

"Annyeonghaseiyo… kau datang ke sini untuk tidur, ya?" sindir Sera

"Ah noona~ aku kan sudah bukan si pemalas lagi sekarang. Aku kesini hanya ingin mendengarkan noona bernyanyi~"

"Bagaimana rekamannya dengan Hyemi?"

"Berhasil!"

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau merubah sifat pemalasmu itu dan lebih semangat bekerja keras sekarang."

"Bukankah noona sendiri pernah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh malas… nanti tidak akan ada yeoja yang menyukaiku."

"Siapa bilang, aku tahu kalau ada seorang yeoja yang menyukaimu…"

"Nugu?"

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena Hyuna dan Eunji yang baru saja memasuki studio.

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" sapa Hyuna

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" Mike dan Sera balas menyapa

"Oh, ada Mike juga rupanya…" lalu Hyuna duduk di sebelahnya Mike disusul oleh Eunji

"Sedang apa, Mike?" tanya Hyuna

Mike tersenyum malu, "eemmhh… begitulah…"

Kemudian dia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"umh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya?" kata Mike

"Kenapa kau malah pergi?" tanya Eunji

Mike kembali tersenyum malu, "aku—aku malu kalau dikelilingi oleh tiga noona sekaligus seperti ini! Annyeong!"

Dan dia pun langsung melarikan diri.

"Kenapa lagi anak itu?" tanya Hyuna

"Mungkin salah makan obat~" gumam Eunji asal

"Sudah biarkan saja, dia memang anak yang aneh…" tambah Sera sambil terkekeh.

**Part 5**

-Mike POV-

Hari ini Sera noona meminta bantuanku lagi untuk membalas e-mail dari fansnya, aku senang sekali karena bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi dengannya.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku merepotkanmu lagi?" kata Sera noona

"Gwaenchanh-a, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku siap 24 jam penuh untukmu, noona." ucapku

"Kau memang dongsaengku yang baik…"

"Andai saja aku bisa lebih dari dongsaeng untukmu~"

"Apa katamu?"

"No-no… nothing…!"

"Besok kau ada jadwal apa?"

"Aku besok akan mengisi acara Strong Heart."

"Kapan kau comeback stage?"

"Belum ada pemberitahuan dari CEO."

"Oh iya, Minha tadi menitip pesan padaku, katanya dia ingin kau menemaninya besok malam."

"Oh, baiklah… Noona, kalau nanti aku comeback, aku ingin kau jadi model MVnya, ya?"

"Kalau kau yang meminta aku pasti akan memenuhinya."

"Gomawo~"

"Oh iya, kau belum punya yeojachingu?"

Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar sangat kencang saat Sera noona bertanya tentang hal itu?

"Be-belum… belum ada yang menarik…"

"Benarkah? padahal banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu. Hey… kau memangnya tidak tahu kalau Hyemi itu sebenarnya menyukaimu?"

"APA KATAMU?! APA-KAU-BILANG?!" aku benar-benar terkejut sampai harus mengeja perkataanku.

"Iya… iya… aku tahu kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, karena selama ini kau pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, bukan?" tanya Sera noona

"I—iya… tapi, darimana noona tahu soal itu?" aku balik bertanya

"Karena Hyemi sering sekali berbicara tentangmu padaku, dia berkata jujur dia sangat menyukaimu dari awal dia mengenalmu."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, noona?"

"Iya aku bercanda…"

"Fiuh syukurlah…"

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Jelas-jelas aku serius! Untuk apa aku membual tentang Hyemi padamu…"

"Jadi kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja… sudah aku bilang aku ini serius…"

"Tapi… aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, bahkan tidak pernah terpikir sama sekali kalau aku akan pacaran dengannya…"

"Maka dari itu aku memberitahumu saja yang sebenarnya…"

"Tapi—noona… masalahnya aku, a—ada seseorang yang aku sukai, tapi bukan Hyemi~"

"Siapa?"  
"Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu— karena kau pasti tidak akan percaya."

"Kenapa? memangnya aku mengenal yeoja yang sedang kau sukai ini?"

"Tentu saja… kau sangat mengenalnya…"

"Dia teman dekatku?"

"Lebih dekat…"

"Apa dia salah satu artis Star Empire?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Bilang saja padaku, aku tidak akan memberitahu orang lain… Oh! Aku tahu, pasti Minha, kan?"

"Ah?! b-bu-bukan… bukan dia… aaa—aku… bukan dia orangnya~"

"Ah benarkah? aku pikir si maknae… lalu siapa?"

"Orang itu— dia… dia begitu baik, dewasa, cantik, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia menyukaiku juga."

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran siapa orangnya?"

"Aku mungkin akan memberitahumu lain kali."

Aku benar-benar tidak punya nyali untuk mengakui perasaanku padanya dan bilang padanya kalau dia lah orang yang aku sukai itu.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 6**

Keesokan harinya, Mike datang ke tempat latihan Nine Muses untuk mencari Minha, dan kebetulan dia ada di sana.

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Mike ketika membuka pintu

"Oh, Mike… annyeong~" sapa Minha

"Kemarin Sera noona bilang padaku kalau kau ingin aku menemanimu—"

"Ssstt…!"

Minha menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya Mike. Lalu Minha menariknya keluar dari tempat latihannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mike bingung

"Ssstt… beberapa hari lagi Hyemi ulang tahun… jadi aku ingin membeli hadiah untuknya." kata Minha dengan nada pelan.

Mike menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Aahh… Maj-jyo! Aku hampir lupa!"

"Maka dari itu nanti malam kita keluar mencari hadiah untuknya, ok?"

"Ok~ tapi aku bingung mau memberinya apa…"

"Ya sudah, nanti kita pikirkan lagi hadiah untuknya…"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam!"

Setelah itu Mike seperti biasa, pergi ke tempat favoritnya, kemana lagi kalau bukan Rooftop.

-Mike POV-

Pikiranku sedang benar-benar kacau, aku ingin bilang pada Sera noona tentang perasaanku padanya, namun aku tak bisa. Aku takut dia hanya menganggapku bercanda.

"Pabo! kenapa melamun di sini? Tidak tidur di studio seperti biasanya?" cibir Hyemi

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini? Lagipula, aku ini sudah bukan Choi Michael si pemalas lagi! Bisa-bisa, Sera noona tidak menyukaiku kalau aku jadi pemalas lagi!" bantahku

"Aku ini sahabatmu, tentu saja aku tahu di mana tempat favoritmu untuk melamun!" lalu Hyemi duduk di sebelahku, "Jadi kau kesini untuk memikirkan Sera unnie?"

"Begitulah—eh! Kenapa aku jadi jujur padamu?!"

"Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu pabo!"

"Aku—ingin bilang perasaanku ini padanya, tapi aku takut dia tidak akan percaya kalau aku memang menyukainya sebagai perasaan suka dari seorang namja pada seorang yeoja, aku ingin dia memandangku sebagai seorang namja."

"Kalau kau takut, kau bukan namja. Kau tidak gentle!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Katakan saja perasaanmu padanya."

"Memangnya kau yakin dia akan percaya padaku?"

"Mana aku tahu…"

"Apa aku harus bilang saja padanya saat ini juga?"

"Terserah kau saja…"

"Ah… kau tidak mau mendukung sahabatmu ini, ya?"

"Pabo… aku ada urusan dulu, jadi lain kali saja ya kalau kau mau curhat padaku." lalu Hyemi pergi

"Ya! Pyo Hyemi! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan!"

Ah, sepertinya dia cemburu saat aku bicara tentang Sera noona… Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyukainya karena dia sahabatku, aku tetap menyukai Sera noona.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 7**

Malam itu… sesuai janji tadi siang, Mike dan Minha pergi mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hyemi. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gangnam.

"Mau beli apa?" tanya Mike

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung…" kata Minha sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Pikirkan saja apa yang paling dia sukai?"

"Memang bingung, ya? kalau harus mencari hadiah untuk yang berulang tahun…"

"Begitulah…"

"Itu ada Gift Shop! Ayo kita kesana!" Minha menarik tangannya Mike.

Lalu mereka berdua memasuki sebuah Gift Shop dan memilih-milih hadiah.

"Kira-kira apa ya hadiah yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Minha

"Boneka?" Mike memberi saran

"Mungkin… boleh juga."

"Bagaimana kalau boneka monyet saja?"

"Oh, agar mirip denganmu, ya?"

"Enak saja!"

"Headphones juga pasti dia suka."

"Itu, ada boneka Hello Kitty… bukankah itu favoritnya?"

"Ah! kau benar!"

"Jadi kau mau beli itu untuknya?"

Minha mengangguk, "Daripada bingung~ kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga akan membelikannya boneka, mungkin~"

Setelah membeli hadiah, mereka pergi ke sebuah café.

"Akhirnya dapat juga hadiah untuk Hyemi." kata Minha

"Iya, meskipun membingungkan dan juga sedikit menguras dompetku… Tapi tak apalah kalau demi sahabat." kata Mike lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sera unnie?" tanya Minha

Mike menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hh… belum berani…"

"Tidak gentle!" gumam Minha

"Yaa~ kau dan Hyemi sama saja, memanggilku seperti itu! Memangnya mudah mengungkapkan cinta? apa lagi pada yeoja yang lebih tua dariku!"

"Kenapa juga kau harus suka pada noona, padahal masih banyak yeoja yang lebih muda dari Sera unnie~"

"Arasseo… Hyemi… dia menyukaiku, kan?"

"Oh! Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Sera noona yang bilang padaku kemarin… hh, aku pikir dia tak akan pernah punya perasaan apapun padaku karena kita bersahabat."

"Tapi itu kan kenyataannya?"

"Iya… tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Sera noona?"

"Tapi, memangnya kau yakin kalau Sera unnie akan menyukaimu juga sebagai seorang namja?"

"Sebenarnya, suatu hari aku pernah mendengar percakapan Sera noona dan Hyuna noona. Mereka membicarakanku… Hyuna noona meyakinkan Sera noona kalau aku menyukainya, tapi Sera noona sempat bilang kalau aku lebih pantas jadi dongsaengnya saja daripada namjacingunya…"

"Jadi, sudah jelaskan apa jawaban atas perasaanmu padanya?"

"Iya… tapi aku masih penasaran, kalau aku ungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya~"

"Kalau begitu, berarti perasaanmu padanya berdasarkan rasa penasaran saja…"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kan? kau seperti tidak peduli apapun jawabannya nanti, kau akan tetap ungkapkan perasaanmu itu padanya."

'Sepertinya Minha benar… tapi aku tetap belum yakin.' batin Mike

**Part 8**

Setelah dari café, mereka berdua pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Minha

"Umh? tidak apa-apa… aku, hanya memikirkan kata-katamu yang tadi itu. Kau bilang kalau perasaanku pada Sera noona… hanya berdasarkan rasa penasaranku saja." jelas Mike

"Memangnya kau merasa begitu?" tanya Minha lagi

"Entahlah… aku sendiri juga bingung. Dari awal aku menyukai Sera noona, aku selalu berpikir, apa jadinya bila aku benar-benar menjadi namjachingunya?" kata Mike

"Itu lah yang memang seharusnya kau pikirkan… memangnya kau siap untuk menjadi namjachingu dari yeoja yang lebih tua darimu? Umur memang tidak bisa menentukan kedewasaan seseorang, kau mungkin memang sudah bisa berpikir dan bersikap dewasa, tapi yang aku lihat kau belum bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari Sera unnie."

Mike terdiam sejenak, "Lalu, apa aku harus tetap menyukainya atau berhenti?"

"Itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, kau yang memiliki keputusan atas semua ini. Kalau kau masih penasaran, kau lanjutkan saja, tapi kalau kau ragu, saranku lebih baik kau berhenti." jawab Minha

"Aku yakin, aku pasti akan di tolak olehnya. Tapi aku masih ingin tahu apa jawabannya yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya… jujur saja sebenarnya aku juga yakin kalau kau akan di tolak olehnya~"

"hh… iya, tapi… baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya apapun jawabannya."

"Kalau misalnya Sera unnie ternyata menerimamu? Kau mau bagaimana?"

"Hhmm… Biar itu jadi urusanku. Sebenarnya aku juga belum siap kalau misalnya dia menerimaku… Hah! ini membingungkan!"

"Jelas saja membingungkan!"

"Tidak, maksudku… meskipun aku selalu bilang kalau aku menyukai Sera noona, tapi sejujurnya entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada yeoja lain yang menarik perhatianku dan mengisi pikiranku."

"Hyemi?"

"Bukan… bukan dia~"

"Lalu siapa yeoja yang selalu kau pikirkan itu kalau bukan Sera unnie ataupun Hyemi?!"

Mike langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku bisa saja bilang siapa orangnya, hanya saja mungkin kau tak akan percaya… Dan aku juga belum yakin." lalu Mike menatap ke langit, "Tapi… kau juga akan tahu suatu hari nanti…" dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur… aku juga sebenarnya sedang menyukai seorang namja…" ucap Minha

Mike kembali menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikan badan dan menatap Minha sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?! Kau jatuh cinta?! Pada siapa?! Namja yang mana?!" tanya Mike penasaran

"Umh… sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukainya… hanya saja sepertinya cintaku sudah jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya."

"Kenapa?! apa namja itu tidak mencintaimu?! atau menolakmu?! Siapa dia?!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak… Tapi- sudahlah, lagipula aku mencoba untuk berhenti menyukainya karena tak mau bersaing…" jelas Minha

"Bersaing dengan siapa?! Memangnya seperti apa namja itu?! sampai kau harus bersaing untuk mendapatkannya!"

"Sudahlah… itu tidak penting untuk dibicarakan~"

"Kenapa?! Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa namja itu?!"

Minha hanya tersenyum, "Sudahlah, ayo pulang! Sudah malam!"

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, ya? siapa namja yang kau sukai itu!"

"Cerewet!" kata Minha sambil menepuk pundaknya Mike.

Mike hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia berjongkok dihadapan Minha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minha bingung

"Ayo naik ke punggungku!" kata Mike

"Mwo?"

"Kau pasti kelelahan berjalan…"

Minha malah mendorongnya dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ya~ kenapa kau malah pergi?!" tanya Mike sambil menyusul Minha.

"Jangan membuat orang-orang curiga! Nanti mereka mengira kita pacaran!" kata Minha

"Kenapa? tidak apa-apa kan~"

"Pabo~"

'Entah kenapa, tapi malam ini terasa begitu indah…' pikir Mike

**Part 9**

Hari berikutnya~

Mike baru saja akan keluar dari gedung Star Empire dan berencana untuk pulang.

"Hai Mike!" sapa Sera

"Hai noona~" Mike balas menyapa.

"Mau kemana?"

"Baru saja mau pulang, tapi mau membeli makan malam dulu. Noona sendiri?"

"Aku juga mau pulang… Hajiman, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu makan malam?"

"Emh… boleh, tentu saja… kajja…"

Akhirnya Mike dan Sera pergi ke dormnya Mike. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berdua memasak Ramyun bersama.

"Semenjak tinggal sendirian, aku jarang memasak makanan sendiri, aku lebih sering membeli makanan di luar atau makan di restoran…" Mike bercerita

"Maka dari itu, hari ini aku akan memasak makan malam yang spesial untuk dongsaengku yang baik ini." kata Sera sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo~" ucap Mike sambil membalas senyumannya.

'Dia memang hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng saja, tapi aku tetap penasaran apa jadinya bila aku berkata jujur tentang perasaanku padanya.' batin Mike

"Kemarin malam kau dan Minha dari mana?" tanya Sera sambil memotong-motong sayuran untuk membuat Kimchi.

"Kami membeli beberapa barang." jawab Mike

"Aku pikir kalian berkencan?" goda Sera

'Aduh…! Kenapa tiba-tiba mukaku terasa panas, ya? dan jantungku berdebar tak karuan!' pikir Mike

"A—anio~ aku—aku- dan Minha—kami- kemarin kami membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Hyemi, itu saja…" jawab Mike gelagapan.

"Oh iya, ya… sebentar lagi Hyemi ulang tahun…" kata Sera

"Maka dari itu, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh~" kata Mike

"Habisnya, kalian pergi malam-malam… berdua pula…"

"Tentu saja kami pergi berdua… tidak mungkin kan kalau aku dan Minha pergi mengajak Hyemi juga?"

"Iya, iya… aku tahu…"

"Noona selalu saja curiga~"

"Aw!"

"Noona?! kau kenapa?!"

"I accidentally cut my finger… sshhh… it's so hurt…"

"Let me see?" Mike memeriksa tangannya Sera yang terluka, "Aku ambilkan obat dulu, ya?"

Dengan sigap, Mike langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan langsung mengobati lukanya Sera.

Setelah memasak Ramyun Kimchi, mereka berdua makan dengan tenang.

"Lain kali harus lebih hati-hati, ya… noona?" kata Mike

"Iya, gomawo sudah perhatian padaku…" ucap Sera

"Itu karena aku sayang padamu noona-"

'Aish! Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya di saat seperti ini?!' batin Mike

"Ma—maksudku, karena aku tidak ingin noona terluka… hehehe… iya, itu maksudku…" kata Mike

"Kau memang seharusnya sayang padaku, kan? Dongsaeng?" ucap Sera sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya… memang seharusnya begitu…"

'Sepertinya semakin jelas kalau Sera noona memang hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya saja.' batin Mike lagi

"Tapi noona, aku-" Mike menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sera

"Aku sayang padamu…" ucap Mike

"Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, kan?"

"Ma-maksudku… aku—aku sayang pada noona, I… I love you…"

'Aku tahu ini salah! Tapi~ aku tak bisa lama-lama menahan perasaanku ini padanya.' Mike berkata dalam hati.

**Part 10**

-Mike POV-

Sera noona terlihat bingung saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan untukku bisa mengungkapkannya.

"I love you noona~" ucapku

"What are you talking about?"

Sera noona seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"I really like you noona, I mean I love you as a man to woman… you must be understand what I mean."

"You are… just kidding, right?"

"Noona, I really serious, I really love you and… I want to become your boyfriend!"

"Wha-? what are you talking about?"

"Hh… actually, I really wanted to tell you about this long long time ago. Kau lihat,cincin yang aku berikan padamu saat ulang tahunmu itu?" aku menunjuk cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sera noona.

Sera noona mengangguk, "Yes, why?"

"Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu kalau yeoja yang aku suka itu berulang tahun di bulan Oktober, right? Dan yeoja itu adalah kau, noona. Itulah kenapa aku memberimu cincin. Kau juga pernah memberitahuku kalau kau senang bila ada namja yang memberimu cincin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, bukan? Aku bekerja keras agar bisa membeli cincin itu, untuk membuatmu terkesan dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Aku merasa kecewa, karena kau tidak pernah menyadari alasanku memberimu cincin itu. Tapi, aku tahu kau akan menganggapku hanya bercanda saja, bukan?"

Kulihat Sera noona hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Mike…" kata Sera noona

"What?"

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu. Kau bertanya tentang perasaanku padamu, bukan? Dan kau sudah tahu jawabannya…"

"You—didn't love me, right?"

"I love you… but, perasaanku ini hanya sebatas perasaan sayang dari seorang noona kepada dongsaengnya saja,dan kau sudah tahu tentang itu. Jujur, aku terkejut kau punya perasaan seperti itu padaku. I'm sorry I can't accept your love, aku hanya ingin kau jadi dongsaengku saja. Jangan pikir kalau aku tidak percaya cintamu, tapi lebih baik kau jadi dongsaengku saja, ok? Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, "I understand, dan aku memang sudah tahu kalau kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai dongsaengmu saja. Tapi, aku akan tetap memberitahumu tentang perasaanku padamu, apapun jawabanmu. Thanks, karena sudah menganggapku sebagai dongsaengmu…"

Sera noona tersenyum, kemudian menghampiriku dan memelukku. "Yes of course, my lovely brother…"

"Yes, my lovely sister~"

"Kau seharusnya memilih yeoja yang lebih muda darimu saja… atau—sahabatmu itu…"

"Siapa?"  
"Pyo Hyemi."

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari Sera noona, "Aahhh… sepertinya aku lebih baik mencari yeoja yang lebih manis darinya saja…"

"Menurutku kau cocok dengannya, dia juga sudah jelas-jelas menyukaimu, dan—"

"Noona~ beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, ok?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si maknae, Park Minha?"

Jantungku kembali berdebar tak karuan, "Hah? a-a-apa? ma-maksudku-… a-aku- itu- ti-tidak-"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu gelagapan setiap kali aku bertanya tentang Minha?"

"ah? ti—tidak… a-aku … i-itu… aku- itu karena—a—aku tidak-"

"Nah itu?"

"Me-memangnya… memangnya menurutmu… Minha akan menyukaiku juga, noona?"

"Oh, jadi kau memang suka padanya, ya?"

"a—a… aku kan hanya bertanya saja~"

"Benarkah?"

"Noona~ sudahlah, jangan menggodaku terus…"

"Habisnya, kau sepertinya diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Minha? Dan kau selalu salah tingkah setiap kali aku bertanya tentangnya…"

"A-anio… siapa bilang? Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padanya…"

"Serius?"

"Noona berhentilah~ kumohon~"

"Hahaha… ok, ok… mianhae…"

Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya, aku memang sudah tahu apa jawaban Sera noona, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menjadi namjachingu dari yeoja yang usianya lebih tua empat tahun dariku. Dan aku mungkin… akan berpikir lagi tentang Hyemi.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 11**

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Mike pergi lagi ke Rooftop untuk menenangkan pikirannya seperti biasanya.

"Ya! masih melamun di sini?" tanya seseorang

Mike menoleh ke sumber suara, "Hey…" sapanya pada Hyemi

"Kudengar dari Sera unnie, kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, ya?" tanya Hyemi

"Iya- apa?! jadi dia bilang?!" Mike terkejut

"Tentu saja… tapi hanya Nine Muses saja yang tahu…"

"Ah! aku pikir dia tak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa…"

"Lalu kau akan tetap berusaha mengejarnya?"

"Tidak… aku memang lebih pantas jadi dongsaengnya saja, mungkin aku akan mencari yeoja lain saja~"

Lalu Hyemi duduk di sebelahnya Mike. "Jadi, sudah punya calon pengganti?" tanya Hyemi

"Mungkin…" jawab Mike

"Siapa?"

"Kalau aku bilang nanti kau cemburu~"

"Enak saja! Siapa yang akan cemburu padamu, pabo?!"

Tiba-tiba Mike tertawa karena perkataannya Hyemi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau malah ketawa?" tanya Hyemi bingung.

"Lama-lama aku jadi semakin suka kau panggil 'Pabo'. Panggil aku sekali lagi…" pinta Mike

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hyemi lagi

"Ayo~ panggil aku lagi dengan sebutan itu…"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aaahh… kau ini, ayolah!"

Lalu Hyemi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Hyemi menolak

"Mau kemana?!" tanya Mike kemudian menyusul Hyemi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau menghindarimu, pabo!" kata Hyemi

"Tunggu dulu!" Mike menarik tangan Hyemi. Lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya Hyemi padanya.

Saat ini Mike sedang menatap Hyemi tepat di matanya, dan Hyemi balas menatapnya. Exspresi Hyemi terlihat sangat gugup.

"Jangan pergi…" ucap Mike

"Ka—kau ini apa-apaan sih?! minggir!"

Hyemi mendorong tubuhnya Mike lalu berusaha pergi, namun lagi-lagi Mike berhasil menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mike

"Lepaskan tanganku! aku mau pergi!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengakui sesuatu padaku…"

"Apa maksudmu? dasar aneh!"

"Ayolah Pyo Hyemi, aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Sera noona kalau kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"A-apa? si-siapa yang menyukaimu, pabo?!"

"Bilang kalau kau suka padaku…"

"Aku tidak mau, karena aku tidak suka padamu!"

"Jangan berbohong…"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

Kemudian Mike menarik tubuhnya Hyemi untuk lebih dekat padanya, lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya Hyemi dan menempelkan keningnya ke keningnya Hyemi.

"Katakan kau suka padaku…" pinta Mike

"Aa—ak—aku tidak suka padamu!" bantah Hyemi

"Bohong…"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sampai kau bilang suka padaku…"

"Kau ini semakin aneh, ya?!"

Mike hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Hyemi. Hyemi memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kini bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Hyemi menampar Mike, dan kemudian pergi. Mike hanya bisa terdiam dan melihatnya berlalu. Mike berpikir, mungkin dia masih belum siap untuk mengakui perasaannya.

**Part 12**

-Mike POV-

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hyemi…

Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku dan berusaha menghindariku, tapi aku akan memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya besok, dan aku merencanakan sesuatu dengan meminta bantuan Minha.

Di rumah Minha…

"Jadi kau mau membantuku, kan?" tanyaku

"Iya… tapi membantumu apa?" tanya Minha

"Ini soal Hyemi… dia marah padaku…"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu… gara-gara aku memaksanya bilang suka padaku…"

Minha menatapku, "Kau tak sabaran, sih… mana mungkin dia mau jujur tentang perasaannya padamu kalau kau memaksanya seperti itu!"

"Tapi… bukankah dia menyukaiku?"

"Arasseo… tapi caramu salah…"

"Sudah tak ada harapan lagi untukku mendapatkan Sera noona…"

"Aku tahu… dia menolakmu, kan?"

"Iya… menyedihkan sekali…"

"Tapi setidaknya kau sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, cinta butuh pengorbanan, bukan?"

"Kau benar… aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku ini padanya. Sepertinya aku memang harus mencari yeoja lain yang lebih pantas untukku."

Minha tersenyum, "Maksudmu yeoja yang selalu ada di pikiranmu itu?"

"Umh… setelah aku pikir-pikir… aku… aku takut Hyemi sakit hati bila aku jadi dengan yeoja itu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena yeoja ini… ada… ada hubungannya dengan Hyemi."

"Hubungan apa?"

"Dia itu… teman dekatnya Hyemi."

"Hah?! Siapa? Semi unnie?"

"Hah? Kenapa dia?"

"Bukankah dia sahabatnya Hyemi…"

"Sudahlah… tidak usah di bahas lagi, ok? Sekarang aku ingin minta saranmu…"

"Saran apa?"

"Apa menurutmu… aku akan bisa menjalani… umh… hubungan dengan Hyemi?"

"Maksudmu… kau dan dia… pacaran?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Minha.

"Jadi… kau mulai menyukainya, ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum yakin… tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Hyemi menyukaiku dan dia tak mungkin menolakku… Aku ingin mencoba menjalani hubungan dengannya…"

"Kau menyukainya, atau tidak?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan berpikir.

"Kalau kau belum yakin… lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dulu bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk tetap mencoba menjalani hubungan dengannya… tidak boleh ada penyesalan nantinya. Kau tahu kan betapa cintanya Hyemi padamu?"

"Arasseo… maka dari itu… aku ingin membalas cintanya…"

"Tapi, kau mencintainya juga, bukan?"

"Aku… belum bisa bilang 'iya'… tapi, cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, bukan? Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Minha mengangguk, "Baiklah, demi menyatukan kedua sahabatku ini… aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Gomawo~"

Aku memang belum yakin tentang Hyemi… tapi aku ingin mencobanya.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 13**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Hyemi.

Terlihat di ruang latihan Nine Muses, Mike sedang berduaan dengan Minha, dan tiba-tiba saja Hyemi datang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hyemi saat melihat Mike

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang mengunjungi yeojachinguku?" kata Mike

"Apa? yeojachingu?" Hyemi tampak bingung

"Iya, yeojachingu. Iya kan, Mike?"

Minha menyandarkan kepalannya di bahunya Mike.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Mike lalu merangkul Minha.

"Kau mau dengan namja aneh seperti dia?" tanya Hyemi

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minha

"Sebenarnya kami belum resmi jadian. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai yeojachinguku, namun sepertinya dia belum siap jadi yeojachinguku. Saat aku mau menciumnya saja, dia menolakku sampai-sampai dia menamparku…" jelas Mike

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hyemi

"Aku kesini karenamu, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi padamu. Kau suka padaku tidak? Pyo Hyemi?"

"Kau? jadi bukan Minha?"

Lalu Mike berjalan menghampiri Hyemi sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan berbohong, kau suka padanya, kan?" tanya Minha

"Ayo, bilang kalau kau menyukaiku…" pinta Mike

Hyemi hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan santai, Mike berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya sudah… kalau kau tidak mau bilang, aku mau lompat bunuh diri saja dari rooftop ah~"

"YA! Choi Michael!" panggil Hyemi

Mike langsung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Hyemi.

"Tunggu dulu!" panggil Hyemi

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri…" kata Mike sambil tersenyum

"Sa-saranghae~" ucap Hyemi pelan

"Apa?" Mike berjalan mendekatinya, "Aku… tidak mendengarnya, suaramu terlalu pelan…"

"Sa-saranghae…"

"Coba ulangi~"

"Saranghae!"

"Sekali lagi…"

"Choi Michael Saranghae!" ucap Hyemi

Mike tersenyum dan mendekat pada Hyemi. "Akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya juga…"

"Mianhae waktu itu aku menamparmu, aku melakukannya karena terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa… jadi… aku—menamparmu…" kata Hyemi

"Tak apa… aku senang karena kau menyentuh pipiku, meskipun sedikit sakit."

"Hh, dasar pabo!" ujar Hyemi sambil tersenyum

"Jadi, apa kali ini kau akan menamparku lagi?" tanya Mike

Hyemi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalannya. Mike pun mendekat padanya dan bermaksud mencium Hyemi, tapi-

"Waahh… waahh… dongsaengku sudah resmi pacaran, ya?"

Sera datang bersama member Nine Muses yang lainnya.

"Unnie?!" pekik Hyemi

"Tom and Jerry sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan?" goda Eunji

Hyemi hanya menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

"Benarkan apa kataku? dia menyukaimu…" kata Sera

"Iya, meskipun awalnya dia berbohong." kata Mike dengan nada menyindir, "Dasar pabo!"

"Ya! Hanya aku yang boleh bilang begitu!" kata Hyemi

"Pabo!" goda Mike sambil mencubit pipinya Hyemi.

"Ya! apayo!" kata Hyemi

"Sepertinya mereka akan mulai kejar-kejaran lagi~" kata Minha

"Sudah biarkan saja…" kata Sera

Mike memang belum yakin tentang perasaannya pada Hyemi, namun dia ingin mencoba untuk mencintai Hyemi dan membalas cintanya.

**-To be continued-**


	6. Chapter 6: Ppaeppaero Day

**Tittle:** Ppaeppaero Day

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Comedy/Romance/Friendship

**Summary: **Hyemi menyiapkan kejutan untuk Mike saat Ppaeppaero day tiba, namun ia kecewa ketika melihat Mike pergi berdua dengan Minha sambil berpegangan tangan.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses Members

· ZE:A's Kim Dongjun

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 6: Ppaeppaero Day**

**Part 1**

Mike tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar Star Empire, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ya! Jamkkanmanyo, Mike!" panggil Hyemi

Mike menoleh sambil tersenyum pada Hyemi,

"A-annyeong… Hyemi-yah~ ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyemi

"Itu—aku… umh~"

"Mau kabur dari jadwal rekaman lagi, ya?"

"Ha-hari ini aku sibuk… jadi—"

"TAPI BUKAN HANYA HARI INI SAJA, KAN?! KEMARIN JUGA KAU BILANG KAU SIBUK! KEMARINNYA LAGI JUGA! KENAPA KAU TETAP SIBUK?! YANG LAIN SUDAH SELESAI REKAMAN! HANYA KAU SENDIRI SAJA YANG BELUM!"

"Ahahaha… benarkah?" kemudian Mike melihat jam ditangannya, "Aww… crap…"

"Kau dengar, tidak?!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan celotehanmu lain hari, ya? aku harus pergi sekarang, ok? annyeong!"

Hyemi menarik tangan Mike, "Ya! Mike! tunggu dulu!"

"please Hyemi-yah~ aku harus pergi sekarang…" pinta Mike

"Kau lupa, ya? hari ini… selesai kau rekaman… kita akan kencan?"

"Ah… ah~ apa? Kencan? Memangnya kapan kita membuat janji begitu?"

"PABO!"

"Eh, maaf! Tapi aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Kau pergi saja sana! Aku akan pergi dengan Kyungri unnie!"

"Jadi aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Pergi selamanya pun boleh!" seru Hyemi karena kesal

"please~ I'm sorry… lain kali aku tidak akan lupa, ok? tapi kali ini aku harus pergi dulu, ya? aku ada urusan… Annyeong!" Mike langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Hyemi berubah pikiran.

Meskipun sudah pacaran, tetap saja sifat Hyemi tidak pernah berubah padanya.

**Part 2**

Di Café~

"Aku lapar~" kata Mike sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Pasti kau bertengkar lagi dengan Hyemi noona, ya?" tanya Dongjun

"Begitulah… aku lupa kalau hari ini kami ada janji kencan. Lagipula, aku sedang sibuk."

"Kau sibuk apa memangnya?"

"Aku kan sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya~"

"Menurutku kalian berdua itu memang sangat cocok…"

"Cocok bagaimana? Setiap hari selalu bertengkar…"

"Hyemi noona orang yang cerewet, untungnya kau bisa bersabar menghadapinya. Kalian berdua saling melengkapi, hahaha…"

"Tapi… dia sudah tidak pernah bilang 'Saranghae' lagi padaku…"

"a, benarkah?"

"Terakhir kali dia mengucapkannya, saat pertama kami pacaran."

"Mungkin dia punya namja lain…"

"Ya! Enak saja kau bilang begitu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda… Mungkin dia sedikit malu… yeoja kan biasanya selalu begitu."

"Mungkin…"

"Ku rasa… kau tidak perlu menunggunya untuk mengucapkan itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya mengucapkan kata itu. Maksudku adalah… lakukanlah sesuatu untuknya."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, kan? aku memang sedang melakukan sesuatu untuknya…"

"Iya, maka dari itu… cobalah bekerja keras dan melakukan sesuatu untuknya, ok? Sesuatu yang kau lakukan untuknya, akan membuatnya mengucapkan 'Saranghae' padamu…"

Mike memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Hyemi, karena sebentar lagi Ppaeppaero Day, dia ingin memberinya kejutan saat hari itu tiba.

**Part 3**

Di lain pihak, Hyemi sedang bersama Kyungri…

Mereka berdua pergi makan di sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari Star Empire.

"PABO! Dasar Choi Michael Pabo! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau seharusnya hari ini kami berkencan?!" kata Hyemi kesal.

Kemudian dia melahap makanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Membuatku lapar saja!" gerutunya lagi

Kyungri hanya tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. "Hahaha~ Mike memang selalu begitu, ya? Tapi kau ini tipe yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh, sedangkan Mike tipe yang kurang bertanggung jawab… Aku jadi bingung, kalian ini cocok apa tidak, ya?" kata Kyungri

"Dia jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini…" ucap Hyemi

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kyungri

"Setiap hari bilangnya sibuk terus, dan selalu pergi dan menghilang begitu saja… apa hubungan kami akan segera berakhir, ya?"

"Tidak boleh berkata begitu, Hyemi-yah… Hubungan kalian kan sudah berjalan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya."

"Iya… tapi… ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui unnie…"

"Apa itu?"

"Dia-dia tidak pernah mengucapkan 'Saranghae' padaku…"

Kyungri tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan-jangan… dia punya yeoja lain~"

"Unnie! Kenapa kau bicara begitu?!"

"Hyemi-yah… namja tipe seperti Mike itu tidak terlalu suka mengumbar cintanya. Jangan menunggunya mengucapkan 'Saranghae' padamu. Tapi, lakukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya akan mengucapkan itu padamu."

"Maksudmu, unnie?"

"Iya, lakukanlah sesuatu… bekerja keraslah melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya mengucapkan 'Saranghae' padamu…"

Hyemi tersenyum, "Ah… aku mengerti sekarang~ Unnie, kau memang genius!"

"Hahaha~ tentu saja~" kata Kyungri

'Tapi… apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Hyemi

**Part 4**

Hyemi masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan demi namjachingunya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ya? Bulan November… ah! Maj-jyo! Sebentar lagi kan Ppaeppaero day!"

Setelah itu, Hyemi langsung menuju ruang latihan dan mencari Sera.

"Unnie! Sera unnie!" panggil Hyemi

"Nei? Ada apa?" sahut Sera

"Kau mau mengajariku sesuatu, kan?"

"Mengajarimu apa?"

"Merajut…"

"Merajut? Tapi, kau kan belum pernah merajut sebelumnya?"

"Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk mengajarkanku! Aku sudah bawa alat-alatnya, lihat~" Hyemi menujukan peralatan untuk merajut yang dia bawa.

"Hh… baiklah… aku akan mengajarimu…" Sera mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Unnie memang baik sekali~"

Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai merajut bersama.

"Uh… bagaimana ini?" Hyemi kebingungan

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku bilang, putar dan ikat ke atas dua kali, kemudian ke bawah dua kali… ah kau ini…" Sera memberi instruksi

"Ah~ ini- bagaimana ini?!" Hyemi semakin panik

"Ah! Kemari, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya!"

"Jangan~ aku juga bisa unnie~~"

"Maksudku, aku mau membantumu~~"

"Jangan! Ah! Aku jadi pusing…"

Tiba-tiba Sera terkekeh melihat kelakukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyemi risih

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin belajar merajut?" tanya Sera penasaran

Hyemi menunduk dan tersenyum malu. "Hmm… aku~ ingin memberikan syal hasil rajutanku sendiri untuk Mike…" jawab Hyemi sambil terus menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jadi itu alasannya…"

"Begitulah unnie…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus berusaha sebisa mungkin, ok? Semoga berhasil~"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi sampai nanti… annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

'Ini lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan… apa waktunya akan cukup?' batin Hyemi

**Part 5**

Sudah 5 hari ini Hyemi tidak tidur karena dia ingin menyelesaikan rajutannya…

Esoknya di tempat latihan…

"Annyeong~"

Mike menyapa sambil memeluk Hyemi dari belakang.

"Ah… Mike. annyeong~" Hyemi balas menyapa.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin…"

"Itu bukan masalah besar… sudahlah…"

"Kalau begitu… sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi menonton ke bioskop?" kata Mike sambil menunjukan dua tiket bioskop pada Hyemi, "Lihat? Aku sudah beli tiketnya!"

Hyemi membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk namjachingunya itu.

"Waahh…! Aku mau!"

"Bagus… kalau begitu, ayo bersiap… kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Mike

Tiba-tiba Hyemi ingat sesuatu, kalau dia harus segera menyelesaikan rajutannya itu.

Hyemi melepaskan pelukannya, "Umh… tapi… tunggu dulu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mike

"Hari ini… hari ini aku tidak bisa…"

"Apa? kenapa"

"Maafkan aku… ada yang harus aku kerjakan…"

"Begitu ya…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Ya sudah, tak apa… lain kali saja…"

"Maaf~"

"Tidak apa-apa… kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya? annyeong!"

Kemudian Mike pergi menuju studio.

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Mike

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Kyungri

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Mike sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungri mengangguk, "Kau tidak jadi kencan dengan Hyemi?"

"Hh… sebenarnya aku mau mengajaknya menonton ke bioskop sebagai permintaan maaf padanya kemarin. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa…"

"Biasanya kau yang sibuk?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hyemi bilang padaku kalau dia kesal karena kau selalu saja sibuk… kau sibuk apa sebenarnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa… hanya… sibuk saja…"

"Tidak sibuk dengan yeoja lain?"

"Apa? maksudmu aku selingkuh? Ada-ada saja kau ini…"

"Mungkin saja begitu…"

"Aku ini namja paling setia di muka bumi ini! Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa selingkuh darinya…"

"Berlebihan!"

"Tapi, tidak biasanya kau ada di sini? Biasa Leadermu yang ada di sini?"

"Bilang saja kau mau menanyakannya…"

"Hehehe~ kau tahu saja…"

"Sera unnie sedang ada acara…"

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku, ya?"

"Memangnya kau siapanya dia?"

"Aku kan dongsaeng tercintanya!"

"Uh! Terlalu percaya diri kau!"

"Ya sudah, aku mau rekaman 'Shooting Star' dulu…"

"Jadi kau masih belum rekaman sampai sekarang?"

Mike hanya tersenyum lalu menemui Yoonhee Seonsaengnim.

**Part 6**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mike kembali menemui Hyemi lagi di tempat latihannya.

"Hyemi-yah… annyeong~" sapa Mike

"Nei? Ada apa?" sahut Hyemi

"Bagaimana tentang tiket bioskop yang belum lama aku bicarakan itu? Kau mau menonton denganku hari ini?"

"Umh… mianhae, hari ini juga aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau sibuk, ya?"

"Begitulah…"

"Baiklah… tak apa…"

"Aku pergi dulu, ya? Annyeong…" Hyemi pun berlalu

"Sepertinya yeojachingumu punya kesibukan baru, ya?" goda Minha

"Sepertinya…" jawab Mike

"Jangan-jangan dia sibuk dengan namja lain…"

"Ya~ kau ini…"

"Hehehe… hanya bercanda…"

"Aku bosan! Mau menemaniku makan siang?"

"Tentu! Kalau kau yang traktir~"

"Iya, iya! ayo~"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke café dan makan siang.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu Hyemi sibuk apa?" tanya Mike

"Aku tak tahu… akhir-akhir ini aku jarang pergi dengannya…" jawab Minha

"Tidak biasanya dia begitu…"

"Tapi, bukankah kalian akan ada project duet lagi?"

"Iya… tapi mungkin akan ditunda untuk sementara waktu… mungkin jadwal akan diganti oleh perilisan single 'Shooting Star' dan project Natal Star Empire, bukan? Lagipula, Nine Muses juga akan segera comeback, iya kan?"

"Iya, dan akhirnya Nine Muses punya 8 member… Meski seharusnya 9…"

"Lalu kalian akan menambah member baru lagi untuk kedepannya?"

"Tentu saja, nama kami ini Nine Muses, jadi bila tidak ada 9 member, bukan Nine Muses namanya…"

"Hajiman… Minha-ssi, aku… umh… aku hanya memberitahukan ini padamu saja, ya?"

"Memangnya kau mau memberitahuku apa?"

"Kau… ingat tidak, dulu aku pernah bilang padamu… aku… menyukai seorang yeoja tapi bukan Sera noona…"

Minha mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Dulu itu… kau pasti ingat…" kata Mike

"Tunggu… umhh… Ah! Ah! nei, aku ingat!"

"Ingat?"

"Jadi kau masih memikirkan yeoja itu?"

"Begitulah… meski sudah beberapa bulan berpacaran dengan Hyemi, aku masih tetap memikirkan yeoja itu… Aku sulit melupakannya…"

"Tapi kau harus bisa melupakannya, karena kau sudah punya yeojachingu…"

"Arasseo! Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakan yeoja itu kalau dia terus berada di dekatku?!"

"Memangnya siapa yeoja itu? Jujur saja aku masih penasaran… karena kau bilang dia adalah sahabatnya Hyemi."

"Hh, aku ingin bilang padamu… tapi… lebih baik nanti saja, kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

"Jangan-jangan kali ini kau sedang mengincar Kyungri unnie?"

"Mwo?! anio! Kau ini asal menuduh!"

"Hahaha… tapi bukankah kau suka noona, ya?"

"Tapi jangan asal bicara juga… Kyungri noona itu… hehehe~"

"Apa?"

"Aahh tidak… tidak apa-apa…"

"Dasar namja yang satu ini!"

'Aku tidak bisa bilang siapa yeoja itu… akan ada perang dunia ketiga bila aku jujur.' pikir Mike

**Part 7**

Hyemi terus berusaha menyelesaikan rajutannya itu, dan membuat Mike merasa kesal, karena setiap kali ditawari untuk menonton di bioskop, Hyemi selalu menolak dan bilang kalau dia sedang sibuk.

Satu minggu kemudian…

"Mike!" panggil Hyemi seraya menghampiri Mike

Mike pun menoleh padanya, "Apa?"

"Anu… tentang tiket bioskop itu, hari ini aku sedang ada waktu luang… jadi kita bisa menonton hari ini…" kata Hyemi

Mike memalingkan muka dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau sudah terlambat, pabo!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiketnya sudah lewat masa berlakunya…"

"Begitu, ya… mianhae… Tapi, kita bisa pergi menonton lagi sekarang… biar aku saja yang membeli tiketnya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sibuk hari ini."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Besok dan besoknya lagi, aku akan sibuk juga…"

Lalu Mike pun meninggalkannya.

Malam itu Mike mengajak Minha pergi untuk mencari hadiah Ppaeppaero Day untuk Hyemi. Mereka berdua pergi ke Myeongdong sekaligus makan malam.

"Gomawo sudah mentraktirku…" ucap Minha

"Karena kau mau membantuku mencarikan hadiah, jadi tak ada salahnya juga aku mentraktirmu makan malam sebagai ucapan terimakasih." kata Mike

Lalu Minha menggenggam tangannya Mike.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dariku…"

"Kekeke~ mianhae…"

-Hyemi POV-

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, dan bermaksud untuk ke Myeongdong dulu.

Aku kesal! Kenapa Mike bersikap begitu?! Aku memang salah karena membuatnya kesal tentang tiket itu, tapi kan dia seharusnya tahu kalau aku sibuk untuknya!

Jangan-jangan apa yang di ucapkan Kyungri unnie itu benar! Mike… punya selingkuhan…

Tapi… itu tidak mungkin… Iya! Itu tidak mungkin… Mike bukan tipe seperti itu…

Dasar pabo~ bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya pada Mike… dia itu tipe yang setia~

Tidak biasanya Myeongdong begitu ramai di hari biasa, dan kerumunan orang di depanku membuatku sulit bergerak untuk mencari jalan.

Ah! Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Mike?!

"Mike~! Eh?"

Aku memanggil namanya, namun aku terhenti karena kulihat dia sedang berjalan berdua bersama Minha.

Mereka berdua terlihat senang… dan juga bergandengan tangan.

-Hyemi POV End-

**Part 8**

Keesokan harinya di rooftop Star Empire…

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Mike

"Uh… itu—" Hyemi menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Baiklah, apa itu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, hari ini aku sibuk."

"Kau… kau dan Minha, apa yang kalian lakukan di Myeongdong? Tadi malam… aku melihatmu… kau dan Minha, kalian berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan."

Mike memalingkan pandangannya dari Hyemi untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Entahlah… kau pasti salah lihat…" kata Mike. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak pergi ke Myeongdong semalam…"

"Ah, kau di sini Mike?" tanya Minha

Mike dan Hyemi langsung menoleh ke arah Minha yang baru saja datang.

"Oh my God!" Mike terkejut

"Mianhae… aku mengganggu kalian berdua." lalu Minha menghampiri mereka berdua, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong… tadi malam, gomawo! Lalu kau jadi mengantarku hari ini, Mike?"

"Uh… Minha… sepertinya… se-sepertinya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat…" Mike terbata-bata

"Pabo, kenapa begitu? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah janji padaku?" tanya Minha

Tiba-tiba Hyemi menarik kerah bajunya Mike, dan kemudian menamparnya.

"CHOI MICHAEL PABO!" ucapnya kemudian pergi

"Sakiiit~" Mike mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?" tanya Minha

"Minha… kau datang bukan di saat yang tepat…" gumam Mike

"Kalian berdua bukan bertengkar karena aku, kan?"

"Sebenarnya dia melihat kita di Myeongdong tadi malam…"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya padanya, beritahu kalau semalam kita hanya pergi makan malam biasa… dan kita pergi makan malam sambil mencari hadiah untuknya."

"Aku memang ingin menjelaskan semua itu padanya… Tapi, aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku akan memberinya kejutan."

"Jangan begitu… biar bagaimana pun dia sudah menjadi yeojachingumu. Wajar bila dia cemburu melihat kita berdua meskipun sudah biasa… Tapi, kau tetap harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Hyemi."

"Biarkanlah… nanti juga dia kembali dan bicara padaku. Sudahlah…"

Malam itu di rumah Hyemi~

"Pabo! Choi Michael kau pabo!PABO! PABO! PABO! AKU BENCI KAU CHOI MICHAEL!"

Hyemi melempar benang wol dan jarum untuk merajut. Dia kesal karena merasa di bohongi.

**Part 9**

Hyemi sedang bersama Kyungri di ruang latihan saat ini.

"Apa?! Jadi kau membatalkan rajutanmu untuk Mike?" tanya Kyungri

"Aku kesal…" ujar Hyemi

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Sepertinya semua usahaku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi…" keluh Hyemi

"Wae?"

"Dia itu… bermuka dua~ Aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Minha, berdua… di Myeongdong… dan bergandengan tangan. Mike terlihat bahagia saat bersama Minha."

"Tapi kau belum punya cukup bukti untuk membuktikan kalau Mike selingkuh dengan Minha, bukan? Minha kan sahabatmu, mana mungkin dia merebut Mike darimu. Bukankah dia yang dulu membantu menyatukan kalian berdua?"

"Geulae… Tapi, Mike berbohong ketika aku bertanya padanya… dia tidak mengaku kalau dia pergi berdua dengan Minha dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Itu sudah cukup bukti bagiku… Kalau saja Mike menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padaku, maka aku tak mungkin mencurigainya karena aku sudah terbiasa melihat Mike dan Minha bersama, kami bertiga bersahabat. Tapi, sayang sekali Mike berbohong padaku dan pura-pura tidak punya salah. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu…"

Kyungri hanya terdiam menatap Hyemi. Kemudian Hyemi tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu… aku akan mencampakannya dan memanggilnya 'brengsek'! dia pantas menerimanya karena telah membohongiku~" kata Hyemi

Kyungri menatap dongsaengnya itu, "Hyemi-yah…"

Keesokan harinya, Hyemi kembali meminta Mike untuk menemuinya di Rooftop lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mike

"Hubungan kita berakhir…" ucap Hyemi

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita putus…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?! Ah… apa ini, karena Minha-ssi?"

"Baru sekarang aku mendengarmu memanggilnya 'Minha-ssi'?"

"Aku memang biasa memanggilnya begitu~"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya…"

"CUKUP! AKU SUDAH TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR APA-APA LAGI! KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

"Jeongmal?"

"Minha itu hanya membantuku mengerjakan sesuatu saja!"

"Membantumu? Mengerjakan sesuatu? Sejak kapan kau mulai mau bekerja lagi kalau bukan karena Sera unnie?"

"I-itu-"

"Jadi kau mau bekerja lagi karena Minha? Untuk membuatnya terkesan… sama seperti Sera unnie?"

"KAU SALAH! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

"Kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku tanpa alasan? Apa kau membenciku?"

Hyemi terdiam dan terlihat grogi, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mike.

"Aku… aku tentu benci… aku benci orang yang mendua sepertimu…" kata Hyemi

"Kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi, ya? Kau tidak mau percaya pada namjachingumu sendiri? Kau benar-benar pabo…"

Mike menatap Hyemi sejenak kemudian meninggalkannya pergi.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Hyemi! Dasar kau pabo!" Minha tiba-tiba datang

"Minha?" pekik Hyemi

"Kau ini… kau takut dicampakan olehnya maka dari itu kau memutuskannya lebih dulu, ya? Kau begitu naiv."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mike tidak selingkuh denganku… Aku hanya sedang membantunya mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan hari itu kami pergi berdua untuk mencari hadiah… untukmu."

"Hadiah untukku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayainya? Karena kau takut terluka? Pabo… Mike mungkin memang tidak memiliki komitmen… Tapi, menurutku dia tidak terlalu buruk juga."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Minha tersenyum, "Aku… senang pergi berdua dengannya."

"Apa?!"

"Hahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda! Dia kan namjachingumu, dan kau sahabatku… Aku tidak mungkin merebut namjachingu sahabatku sendiri. Kau seharusnya percaya pada namjachingumu itu."

"Kau ini memang sama menyebalkannya dengan si pabo itu…"

"Sudahlah… aku akan membantumu untuk berbaikan lagi dengannya. Ikuti saja perintahku, ok?"

Hyemi berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

**Part 1****0**

-Mike POV-

Rencanaku sepertinya akan gagal…

Hyemi malah meminta putus…

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak menemuinya.

"Mike!" seseorang menyerukan namaku.

"Eng? Ada apa, Minha-ssi?" sahutku

"Apa tanggal 11 nanti kau ada jadwal?"

Aku menatap Minha dan mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Kau ada acara tidak saatPpaeppaero Day nanti, kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak… jadwal dibatalkan!"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menemaniku pergi? Bagaimana kalau kita… kencan?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil menatapnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah… kita rayakan Ppaeppaero Day bersama-sama, ok?"

Anak ini… malah semakin menambah rumit masalah.

Akhirnya 11 November 2011… Aku dan Minha baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ahh… aku terlalu banyak makan dan minum…" kata Minha sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hh… pemborosan…" aku meratapi isi dompetku.

"Makan malam saat Ppaeppaero Day memang enak sekali! Lebih enak lagi karena aku bisa ditraktir!"

Kenapa sih yeoja yang satu ini? Pasti mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum!

Dan keuangku juga sudah menipis… Aku menghabiskan semuanya…

Tiba-tiba Minha menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku. "Tapi, Mike…" panggil Minha

"Apa?" sahutku

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat traktiran darimu…"

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Lalu?"

Minha balas menatapku, "Aku harus membalas budi padamu…"

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?"

Lalu Minha melempar sebuah senyuman padaku, dan membuatku jadi salah tingkah.

"Malam ini… Apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku… sekarang?" tanya Minha

"Ummhh… ba-baiklah…" jawabku

Sampailah kami di depan rumahnya Minha.

"Masuklah…" ucap Minha

"Uuhhh… ha-hajiman…"

Minha menatapku dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku,

"Tidak usah malu-malu… orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah malam ini…"

Ti-tidak mungkin…!

Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Apa maksud dari semua ini? Mengajakku kerumahnya ketika orangtuanya tidak ada?!

"Minha! Kau sudah gila, ya?! kau pasti terlalu banyak minum! Kau mabuk, ya? Aku masih punya masalah yang belum diselesaikan dengan Hyemi! Aku masih mengharapkannya kembali meskipun dia mencampakanku…"

"Sudah… jangan bicara apa-apa lagi!"

"Ha-hajiman—"

"Ayo, masuk saja!Tidak ada orangtuaku di rumah…" Minha membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja…" kataku melangkah pergi

"Ya! tunggu dulu, pabo! Kemari dan lihatlah, ada seseorang yang spesial… dia sudah lama menunggumu."

Minha menarikku masuk ke rumahnya.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 11**

Seseorang yang spesial itu ternyata Hyemi…

Mike langsung menghampiri Hyemi, "Kenapa kau—"

Hyemi hanya terdiam menatap Mike.

"Pabo…" ucap Hyemi sinis

"Aku yang memanggilnya kesini." kata Minha sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Mike bingung

"Sudahlah… Hyemi, lebih baik sekarang, kau beritahu yang sebenarnya padanya, ayo…" kata Minha

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Mike lagi

"Mike, kau tidak tahu kalau Hyemi selalu sibuk karena dia merajut syal untukmu?"

"Hah?"

"Dan kau sendiri bilang pada Hyemi kalau kau juga sibuk karena sedang mengerjakan sesuatu untuk merayakan Ppaeppaero Day bersama… Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan itu sama. Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua di sini… bicaralah. Terserah kalian mau menyelesaikannya dengan cara apapun itu keputusan kalian, itu hak kalian… aku akan berada di kamarku kalau kalian membutuhkanku."

Lalu Minha pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan menguping dari balik pintu. Mike dan Hyemi kini sedang bingung dan entah harus memulai dari mana. Mike menatap Hyemi, dan Hyemi balas menatapnya.

"Mike, ini… hadiah untukmu~ Happy Ppaeppaero Day." Hyemi memberi Mike sebuah kado.

"Ah… go-gomawo~" kata Mike sambil menerima hadiahnya, lalu dibukalah kado itu. "Apa ini?" Mike bingung saat melihat rajutan dari Hyemi yang belum selesai dia kerjakan.

"Itu syal… Mianhae kalau aku baru bisa menyelesaikan setengahnya saja… aku sudah berusaha keras tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." jelas Hyemi

Daripada terlihat seperti syal, sebenarnya itu lebih terlihat seperti kain pel.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberikannya padamu…" kata Hyemi

"Mianhae, karena aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi kencan saat Ppaeppaero Day."

"Tak apa… Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu kecewa tentang tiket bioskop itu. Tapi aku selalu sibuk karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku!"

Mike tersenyum, "Hh… ternyata kita sama, aku juga melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa mengatakan 'Saranghae' juga padaku."

"Kita ini payah, ya? hahaha~ ternyata sebenarnya kita ini memiliki tujuan yang sama."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuatmu cemburu." kata Mike

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah salah paham…" kata Hyemi

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi kencan, tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu…"

Lalu Mike merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kotak cincin kemudian memberikannya pada Hyemi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyemi

"Janjiku padamu dulu… cincin, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan." kata Mike sambil tersenyum

Hyemi tersenyum, "Gomawo, Mike…"

Lalu Mike mengambil cincinnya dan memasangkannya di jari manis Hyemi.

"Happy Ppaeppaero Day…"

Hyemi membelai lembut wajahnya Mike, "Kali ini aku akan lebih percaya padamu, Mike…"

"Lain kali aku akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untukmu…"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan syalnya untukmu…"

"Ppaeppaero Day kali ini benar-benar aneh, ya?"

"Iya, tapi… aku yakin Ppaeppaero Day kali ini adalah Ppaeppaero Day yang tak akan terlupakan dalam hidup kita."

"Ah, aku juga berpikir begitu… tanggal 11 bulan 11 tahun 2011~"

"Hahaha… kita berdua memang kompak…" Lalu Hyemi memeluk Mike, "Saranghae…" ucapnya

Mike balas memeluknya, "Nado saranghae…"

Di lain pihak, Minha masih menguping percakapan mereka berdua…

-Minha POV-

Baguslah… sepertinya mereka sudah baikan…

Bisa-bisanya aku jadi Mak Comblang mereka… hh… tapi, semua ini aku lakukan demi kedua sahabat terbaikku itu bersatu.

Aku jadi tidak enak karena menghabiskan uangnya Mike untuk mentraktirku tadi.

Choi Michael…

.

_"__Hah?__ Apa maksudmu__?__"__  
"Aku senang pergi berdua dengannya…"  
"Apa?!"_

_"__Hahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda! Dia kan namjachingumu, dan kau sahabatku… Aku tidak mungkin merebut namjachingu sahabatku sendiri. Kau seharusnya percaya pada namjachingumu itu." _

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar bercanda soal hal itu… Aku… menyukai Mike juga…

-Minha POV End-

**-To be continue-**


	7. Chapter 7: Farewell

**Tittle:** Farewell

**Author: ** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Keluarga Mike mendapat masalah besar sehingga Mike harus pergi ke London tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali. Ini keputusan yang berat baginya karena harus meninggalkan Hyemi.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· CEO : Shin Joohak

· Jewelry Members

· Mike's Mom

· Nine Muses Members

· ZE:A Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 7: Farewell**

**Part 1 **

Siang hari di tempat latihan…

"Aahh… aku pikir kau latihan?" tanya Hyemi ketika melihat Mike yang tengah tertidur.

Mike langsung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara Hyemi.

"Ah? Eng~ kau mengganggu tidurku saja!" kata Mike

Tiba-tiba Hyemi menyeret Mike paksa,

"Hari ini kita syuting MV!"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Mike pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ayo! yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Ok, ok! tapi jangan menarikku seperti ini! Tidak manusiawi~ aku kan namjachingumu…"

"Aku tunggu di studio…"

"Ok!"

Mike bersiap menyusulnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseo…" sapa Mike

"Mike, is that you?"

"Yes, mom… why?"

Ternyata eomma-nya Mike yang menelepon.

"I really need you to come to London, right now!" kata eomma-nya Mike

"What?! why?" tanya Mike

"Because your dad in so much trouble! Our family in so much trouble!"

"What happen?"

"You need to come here! As soon as possible!"

"But, why? What just happen?"

"Your father was detained by police for corruption cases… I need your help to solve this problem!"

"What?!"

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok mom… I'll be there soon!"

-Mike POV-

Masalah macam apa ini?!

Aku pun segera menemui CEO di ruangannya…

"Annyeonghaseiyo samchon!" kataku terburu-buru

"Oh, Mike… ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau syuting MV dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Joohak ajussi

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari MV… Aku harus pergi ke London secepat mungkin…"

"Wae?"

"Appaku dituduh sebagai tersangka kasus korupsi, dan aku harus segera ke London untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini…"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Maka dari itu… samchon, aku minta cuty untuk beberapa minggu atau bulan sampai kasus ini selesai…"

"Baiklah… kau memang harus secepatnya berangkat ke London, Mike. Aku tidak ingin menghambatmu dan aku harap semua ini hanya salah paham saja.

Karena appamu tidak mungkin seperti itu…"

"Arasseo… jadi, aku mungkin tidak akan ikut syuting MV 'Shooting Star', dan akan ke apartementku untuk membereskan barang-barangku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu produser kalau kau tidak ikut syuting…"

"Aku pamit, samchon… mungkin aku akan berangkat besok atau lusa…"

"Iya, semoga masalahnya cepat terselesaikan…"

"Nei, gamsahabnida…"

Aku tidak percaya akan ada masalah seperti ini…

-Mike POV End-

**Part 2**

Malamnya, Mike sedang di dorm membereskan barang-barangnya.

Berkali-kali handphonenya berdering, Hyemi menelepon namun dia tak punya waktu untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Keesokan harinya, Mike datang ke kantor Star Empire karena dia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk berpamitan pada teman-temannya di sana… terutama Hyemi.

"Yedeul-a… aku hanya ingin meminta do'a dari kalian…" kata Mike

"Kami akan mengharapkan semua yang terbaik untuk keluargamu, Mike…" kata Kwanghee

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Hyungsik

"Mungkin besok… karena aku harus cepat-cepat ke London…" jawab Mike

"Tapi kau akan kembali lagi ke Korea, bukan?" tanya Dongjun

"Tentu saja… aku harap masalah ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Aku hanya akan pergi beberapa bulan, mungkin… sampai masalah ini selesai."

"Baiklah… kalau sudah sampai di sana, hubungi kami, ya?" kata Siwan

"Pasti, hyung… kalau begitu… aku pamit. Aku akan menemui yang lainnya juga… annyeong~"

Setelah berpamitan dengan ZE:A, Mike meminta Hyemi untuk menemuinya secara pribadi di rooftop.

Ini saat-saat yang paling sulit baginya… karena Mike tahu, Hyemi pasti akan sangat sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyemi seraya menghampiri Mike

"Kemarilah… ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…" kata Mike

"Kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak ikut syuting MV?"

Mike menatap Hyemi dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Mianhae…" ucap Mike

"Mike… ke-kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau—" Hyemi bingung

"Mianhae…"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Ini semua bukan keinginanku, tapi… aku harus pergi ke London…"

Hyemi melepaskan pelukannya, "Wae? kenapa kau pergi? kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Maaf bila aku membuatmu sedih, tapi aku punya urusan yang sangat penting di sana…"

"Jadi kau menganggap kalau aku ini tidak penting?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau penting bagiku, tapi keluargaku adalah yang utama. Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali, tapi aku janji akan kembali secepatnya…"

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba, Mike? Baru saja kita merayakan Ppeppero Day bersama kemarin… Aku senang bisa bersamamu malam itu… Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang?"

"Keluargaku sedang dalam masalah besar, mengertilah…"

"Memangnya keluargamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Appaku terlibat kasus korupsi… jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya dan pergi ke London besok. Aku janji akan kembali ketika masalahnya sudah selesai…"

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama…"

"Apa akan sangat lama?"

"Jangan khawatir… aku tak akan pergi selamanya… Berharaplah agar masalah ini cepat selesai, dan aku bisa cepat menemuimu lagi, ok?"

"A-aku… aku tak sanggup!"

"Kenapa?… Jangan membuatku semakin sulit untuk meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu… janji…"

Hyemi membelakangi Mike, "Aku tak bisa terlalu lama jauh darimu, Mike… Mungkin, lebih baik… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Mike

"Kita sudahi saja! Kau lebih baik fokus saja pada masalah keluargamu!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kau seharusnya memberiku support!"

"Aku tak bisa, Mike! Aku tak sanggup kalau kau pergi jauh!"

"Hyemi-yah…"

"Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja…"

"Kita bisa mencoba untuk—"

"Sudahlah! Selesaikan saja urusanmu, maaf bila aku meminta putus… Kau harus fokus pada masalah keluargamu, jangan memikirkanku. Aku… akan baik-baik saja…"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau… aku memang menyesali keputusanmu ini, tapi bila itu yang terbaik untuk kita… aku terima. Mianhae, bila selama ini aku pernah menyakitimu sengaja atau tidak sengaja, sadar atau tak sadar."

**Part 3**

-Mike POV-

Hyemi meminta putus…

Aku tak percaya ini semua akan berakhir…

"Noona… aku pamit pada kalian dan meminta do'a dari kalian." ucapku saat menemui Nine Muses dan Jewelry.

"Kau berangkat besok?" tanya Sera noona

"Iya, noona… besok siang aku akan langsung berangkat ke London…"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Yewon noona

"Aku juga tidak tahu, noona…"

"Kami akan selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu dan keluargamu…" kata Jooyeon noona

"Iya, noona… terimakasih banyak. Umh, Minha-ssi… bisa kita bicara berdua? Di rooftop? Sekarang." pintaku

"Tentu…" jawab Minha

Sesampainya di rooftop, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung bicara tentang hubunganku dan Hyemi.

"Bagaimana bisa dia meminta putus di saat seperti ini?!" tanya Minha

"Aku juga tak percaya dia akan meminta putus… aku kecewa…" kataku

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya dia mendukungmu di saat seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah… Begini saja, besok aku berangkat mungkin siang hari. Aku ingin kau memberi pengertian padanya kalau aku pasti akan kembali untuknya nanti…"

"Aku selalu senang bila bisa membantumu, Mike… aku akan berusaha bicara padanya…"

"Aku mengerti, Hyemi tak sanggup bila terlalu lama jauh dariku… tapi, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Di saat aku membutuhkan support darinya."

"Mungkin karena Hyemi shock dan tidak menyangka kau akan pergi…"

Aku menghela napas kemudian memeluk Minha.

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu mau mendengarkan keluhanku… dan kau selalu membantuku di saat aku punya masalah." kataku

"Kita ini sahabat, Mike… sudah sepantasnya untuk saling membantu…" kata Minha

"Iya… kita… memang sahabat…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa… kita memang sahabat…"

"Bila sudah di London nanti… jangan lost contact denganku, ya?"

"Pasti… aku janji. Tapi, Hyemi kemana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu… mungkin dia pulang karena tadi aku lihat dia membawa tas…"

"Apa karena aku?"

"Sudah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan… Hyemi mungkin sedang butuh waktu sendiri…"

"Tolong jaga dia untukku, ya? meskipun hubungan kami berakhir… tapi, dia tetap pernah menjadi seseorang yang special untukku. Begitu pula sebaliknya…"

"Jangan khawatir… Hyemi pasti akan baik-baik saja…"

Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa lebih berat meninggalkan Minha, dibandingkan meninggalkan Hyemi.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 4**

Keesokan harinya di Incheon Airport…

Semalaman Mike tidak bisa tidur sama sekali… dia terlalu banyak pikirkan.

"Mike!" panggil Minha yang datang bersama Hyemi

"Hey… terimakasih sudah mau datang." kemudian Mike menatap Hyemi, "Kau… baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hyemi tersenyum, "nan gwaenchanh-a…" jawab Hyemi

Walau sebenarnya Mike tahu senyuman itu palsu…

Terlihat dari raut wajahnya Hyemi, dia begitu sedih…

Mike menatap Hyemi dan mendekat padanya, "Tidak usah menyembunyikan kesedihanmu…"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan kesedihanku… Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagimu, maka dari itu, fokus pada masalah keluargamu saja, ya?" Hyemi berusaha tersenyum lagi.

"Jam berapa pesawatnya akan berangkat?" tanya Minha

"Sekitar 15 menit lagi…" jawab Mike

Mike kembali melihat kearah Hyemi, dia sedang mendundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Mike

"Eng?" sahut Hyemi

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mike lagi

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mike. Sudahlah… jangan mengkhawatirkanku terus, ya?"

Kemudian Mike menggenggam tangannya Hyemi. "Mungkin ini memang perpisahan… tapi bukan berpisah untuk selamanya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Mike…" kata Hyemi

"Aku tahu… aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kalau kau tidak lupa bahwa aku akan kembali secepatnya setelah semua ini selesai…"

Hyemi melepas cincin dari yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan memberikannya pada Mike. Tentu saja itu membuat Mike bingung.

"Aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu…" kata Hyemi

"Kenapa? kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya… ini hadiah dariku." kata Mike

"Ambil saja…"

"Tidak… ini milikmu dariku, ok? Jadi, simpan baik-baik, ya?"

Hyemi terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyimpannya… aku akan sangat sedih…" kata Mike

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Hyemi

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah…"

"Natal kali ini… akan terasa sepi tanpamu, Mike…"

"Hh… aku juga akan merasa kesepian tanpa kalian. Tapi, masih ada Natal lainnya yang bisa kita rayakan bersama. Dan berharaplah Natal tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya bersama-sama."

Hyemi tersenyum "Iya… pasti."

"Kami pasti akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, agar kita bertiga bisa bersama lagi." kata Minha

"Gomawo…"

_'Perhatian… perhatian… untuk penumpang menuju London-'_

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang…" kata Mike sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Hyemi dan Minha juga beranjak dari kursi mereka.

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu, Mike…" kata Minha

"Nado~" ucap Mike. Lalu dia menatap Hyemi, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

Hyemi mengangguk disambung senyuman, "Kau juga…"

"Jangan menangis~" ucap Mike merasa khawatir

"Aku tidak menangis… pergilah… jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pesawatmu." kata Hyemi

"Baiklah… Minha-ssi… Hyemi, aku berangkat…"

"Hati-hati dijalan…" kata Minha

Mike melempar senyuman pada mereka berdua dan mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Mike! Jamkkanman-yo!" panggil Hyemi

Mike menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padanya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hyemi langsung menciumnya beberapa saat, kemudian memeluknya.

"Saranghae…" ucap Hyemi

Mike membelai rambutnya Hyemi. "Aku pasti kembali, ok? Aku… harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong~"

This isn't goodbye…

**-To be continue-**


	8. Chapter 8: Between Love and Friendship

**Tittle: **Between Love and Friendship

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Akhirnya Mike kembali ke Korea, namun ia kembali dengan membawa berita mengejutkan tentang hubungannya dengan Minha.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Mike's Parents

· Nine Muses Members

· Star Empire CEO : Shin Joohak

· ZE:A's Kim Dongjun

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 8: Between Love and Friendship**

**Part 1**

-Flashback-

.

.

_"__Kenapa? kenapa kau pergi? kau mau meninggalkanku?"_

_"__Maaf bila aku membuatmu sedih, tapi aku punya urusan yang sangat penting di sana…"_

_"__Jadi kau menganggap kalau aku ini tidak penting?"_

_._

_"__Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"  
"Aku tidak tahu… tapi mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama…"_

"A-aku… aku tak sanggup!"

_.__  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja…"

.

.

-End Flashback-

1 tahun kemudian…

February 2013, Seoul, Korea Selatan…

Seorang namja baru saja menginjakan kakinya di Seoul setelah kembali dari London, dan sekarang dia akan memulai hari baru lagi di Seoul. Namja itu sudah punya tujuan, dia akan langsung menemui seseorang yang pasti sudah lama sekali menunggu kedatangannya kembali. Namja itu pun pergi ke taman Namsan, tempat yang telah dia sepakati untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia lah orang yang sudah lama menunggu namja itu kembali.

"Bogoshipeoyo…"

"Nado bogoshipeo…"

Namja itu adalah Choi Michael dan yeoja itu Park Minha…

"Bagaimana kabarmu? kau tampak tidak berubah sama sekali, ya?" kata Minha

Mike tersenyum, "Kau juga, masih sama seperti dulu…"

"Jadi, kita kemana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan di kota dan makan siang? Aku rindu dengan suasana kota Seoul…"

"Boleh, ayo…"

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Seoul, dan perjalanan mereka berakhir di sebuah restaurant.

"Jadi, Nine Muses sudah menambah member baru lagi?" Mike mengawali perbincangan

"Iya, kau masih ingat, kan? Sungah unnie? Dia original member Nine Muses, hanya saja dia menunda debutnya dulu dan baru debut sekarang ini." jelas Minha

"Iya, aku ingat dia… wah, jadi kalian lengkap dengan 9 member sekarang?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Apa leadernya masih Sera noona?"

"Eeiiyy~ kenapa kau menanyakannya? kau merindukannya, ya? noona tercintamu itu?"

"Kenapa? kau cemburu karena aku menanyakannya? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu kabarnya saja~"

Minha tertawa pelan, "Tidak… aku tidak cemburu. Sebenarnya Nine Muses sudah tidak memiliki leader yang resmi, tapi Sera unnie baik-baik saja."

"Begitu, ya… tapi baguslah, aku senang kalau dia baik-baik saja." kata Mike

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Umh… kau tidak mau menanyakan seseorang?" tanya Minha

Mike mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa?"

"Hyemi…"

"Oh iya, dia…"

"Kau tidak mau menanyakannya, ya?"

"Bagaimana… bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja… Kau marah, ya?"

"Ah, tidak… biasa saja. Dia kan sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku, dan lagipula aku sudah bersamamu sekarang. Jadi, jangan merusak moment pertemuan kita saat ini, ok?"

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

**Part 2**

Keesokan harinya, Mike mendatangi gedung Star Empire untuk menemui pamannya, sekaligus merencanakan comeback untuknya.

"Aku senang mendengar kabar bahwa appamu baik-baik saja, aku hampir tak percaya kalau akan ada masalah seperti itu pada keluargamu…" kata Shin Joohak, CEO dari Star Empire.

"Iya samchon, aku juga sudah lega sekarang karena tersangka yang sebenarnya sudah tertangkap, dan masalah-masalah di keluarga kami sudah clear sekarang." kata Mike

"Baiklah Mike, kau bisa memulai aktivitasmu seperti biasa lagi di sini mulai besok. Aku akan mempersiapkan comeback-mu nanti."

"Iya samchon, terimakasih banyak… Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Mike berjalan keluar dari ruangan CEO dan bermaksud menemui teman-temannya, ZE:A.

"Ah!"

Mike langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada orang yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"o, joesonghabnida…! aku tidak melihatmu barusan."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa… aku juga sedang terburu-buru…"

Ketika Mike mengangkat wajahnya, dia terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hye-Hyemi?"

"Mike?" pekik Hyemi

"Oh, aku pikir bukan kau… maafkan aku, kau tak apa?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja… kapan kau kembali?"

"Kemarin… bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik… aku pikir kau akan menetap di London?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu dulu, kalau aku akan kembali secepatnya. Hanya saja kau tidak mau percaya padaku."

Setelah perkataannya barusan, suasana menjadi canggung.

Tak lama kemudian Minha datang dari kejauhan dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Annyeong~" sapa Mike

"Kau sudah bertemu Hyemi, ya?" tanya Minha

"Iya, kami baru saja bertemu." jawab Hyemi

"Darimana saja?" tanya Mike pada Minha

"Dari tempat latihan, aku baru memberitahu yang lain kalau kau sudah kembali. Dan Sera unnie ingin bertemu denganmu…" kata Minha

"Benarkah?!"

"Mulai, ya? kau ini… masih saja antusias bila mendengar nama Sera unnie! Dasar!"

"Maaf~"

Hyemi hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Oh, iya… umh… ada yang ingin kami beritahukan padamu. Aku dan Minha… emh… kami… sudah pacaran." jelas Mike

"Oh, selamat." ucap Hyemi singkat dengan nada datar.

Terlihat dari ekspresinya, Hyemi pasti tak menyangka kalau Mike dan Minha akan menjalin hubungan itu setelah Hyemi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mike dulu.

"Umh… kalau begitu, ayo kita temui member Nine Muses yang lainnya." Minha menarik tangan Mike

"Kau ikut?" tanya Mike pada Hyemi

"Aku… ada urusan dulu sebentar, kalian duluan saja… Annyeong." Hyemi pun pergi

Mike dan Minha pun langsung menemui member Nine Muses yang lainnya di tempat latihan mereka.

"Unnie, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian!" ucap Minha saat membuka pintu ruang latihan Nine Muses.

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" sapa Mike ketika memasuki ruangan

"Mike!" Sera langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya, "Wah… kau sama sekali tidak berubah, ya? Masih sama seperti dulu."

"I-iya… noo-noona juga tidak berubah sama sekali. Hehehe… masih cantik seperti dulu." Mike grogi

"Ehem…" sindir Minha

Sera langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Mike.

"Ah… maknae, aku minta maaf karena memeluk namjachingumu… Habisnya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." kata Sera

"Hah?! Namjachingu?! ka-kalian pacaran?!" tanya Kyungri

Mike tersenyum, "Iya, memangnya noona tidak tahu, ya?"

"Yang tahu hanya aku, Hyuna dan Eunji saja, Mike." kata Sera

"Aku pikir kau masih dengan- eh, maaf…" Leesam berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa unnie? kau tak perlu minta maaf…" kata Minha

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud membicarakan tentang- Hyemi…"

"Tak apa, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, noona…" ucap Mike

"Kalau aku malah berpikir kau jadi dengan Sera unnie, karena dia masih memakai cincin pemberian darimu sampai sekarang…" kata Euaerin

"Benarkah?! Noona masih memakainya?!" tanya Mike

"Of course, see…" Sera menunjukan cincin yang Mike berikan padanya dulu.

"Woaahh… aku tak menyangka noona masih menyimpannya."

"Kau membelinya dengan penuh perjuangan, jadi pantaskan bila aku menjaganya dengan baik."

"Aku tidak pernah diberi cincin olehmu?" sindir Minha

"Wah… wah… ada yang iri…" sindir Hyuna

"Nanti aku belikan, ya? ulang tahunmu kan masih lama… Jadi nanti saja ok?" kata Mike sambil tersenyum

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" Hyemi baru saja datang

"Eng… baiklah, sepertinya aku akan menemui Dongjun dan yang lainnya, jadi aku mau pergi dulu…" kata Mike

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti, ya?" kata Minha

"Ok! aku pamit dulu noona-noona." lalu Mike melirik Hyemi, "aku pamit."

Hyemi hanya mengangguk.

Tentu saja mereka berdua menjadi canggung satu sama lain, karena situasi berubah sekarang.

**Part 3**

-Mike POV-

Aku sudah mulai beraktivitas lagi seperti biasa di Star Empire, dan aku akan segera mempersiapkan comeback album terbaruku. Hari ini aku masih belum ada kegiatan apapun selain latihan, Minha juga baru akan tampil lagi dengan Nine Muses besok, jadi dia bisa menemaniku latihan hari ini.

"Gerakan dancemu masih kurang… Ayo lebih semangat lagi." kata Minha

"Kau ini sudah seperti Seongsaengnim saja, aku kan masih belum biasa melakukan koreografi lagi~" kataku

Minha menghampiriku, "Ini, minum dulu…"

"Terimakaih… hah! aku paling malas keluar keringat!"

Lalu Minha menyeka keringat di keningku, "Dari dulu sifatmu tak pernah berubah, ya?"

Aku mencubit pipinya Minha, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aduh…! sakit~"

Aku tertawa melihatnya, "Kau lucu sekali~"

"Dan kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Maaf… pipimu sakit, ya?"

Minha memalingkan mukanya, lalu aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu, dulu setiap kali Sera noona menggodaku tentangmu, itu membuatku tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku karena kita sahabat."

Minha membalikan badannya, "Siapa bilang sahabat tidak bisa pacaran? Buktinya kau dengan Hyemi-"

"Jangan bahas tentang itu lagi, ya? Meskipun dulu aku mencoba untuk bisa mencintainya, tapi jujur saja aku tak pernah bisa. Hatiku tetap berpikir kalau kami hanya cocok sebagai sahabat saja. Eh, maafkan aku… aku malah membicarakan wanita lain padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa… aku tidak marah."

"Kau memang pacar kesayanganku."

"Kau juga bilang kalau Sera unnie itu adalah noona kesayanganmu!"

"Ya! dia memang noonaku, kan? dan aku dongsaengnya…"

"Benarkah?" goda Minha

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh Minha dan membawanya berputar-putar.

"Ah~! jangan! Hahaha… Mike! berhenti!"

"Aku tidak mau! Hahaha~"

"YAA! Mike~! berhentilah~!"

Karena Minha tak bisa diam akhirnya kami berdua terjatuh di lantai, dan Minha terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhku. Kami berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian Minha memegang wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Saranghae~" ucapnya

"Nado saranghae~" jawabku

Hyemi membuka pintu ruang latihan dan terkejut.

"Annyeong- eh! ma-maafkan aku! a-aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian berdua! aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Hyemi bermaksud untuk pergi. Aku dan Minha langsung berdiri.

"Hyemi…!" kata Minha

"Maaf Minha-yah… aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…" kata Hyemi

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Aku hanya mau memberitahu kan saja kalau Hyuna unnie mencarimu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" Hyemi pun pergi.

"Sepertinya… dia cemburu, Mike…"

Lalu aku menghampiri Minha, "Aku tahu dia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan tentang hubungan kita."

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya…"

"Aku juga merasa tidak enak padanya. Tapi, sudahlah, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu… kita akan terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Aku merindukan masa-masa dulu, saat kita bertiga masih sering bercanda bersama."

"Aku juga~"

"Tapi sudah, ya? jangan di pikirkan lagi, ok?"

Minha hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya? Hyuna unnie mencariku."

"Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu lagi, ok?" ucapku

"Ok! annyeong!"

Aku takut bila Hyemi berpikir bahwa aku ini pembohong. Apa Hyemi akan bisa menerima semua ini?

-Mike POV End-

**Part 4**

Hari itu Mike pergi ke café bersama Dongjun.

"Kebetulan ZE:A belum comeback jadi aku ada waktu." kata Dongjun

"Iya, aku juga masih mempersiapkan comeback." kata Mike

"Kupikir kau akan menetap di London, Mike?" tanya Dongjun

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan permasalahan keluargaku dulu, bukan bermaksud untuk menetap di sana…"

"Tetapi… kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan Minha noona?"

"Hhmm… berhubung kau sahabat baikku, akan aku ceritakan padamu."

"Aku siap mendengarkan!"

"Setelah hubunganku dan Hyemi berakhir, aku terfokus pada masalah keluargaku di London. Aku benar-benar merasa frustasi saat itu karena appaku terkait kasus korupsi, padahal beliau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Satu-satunya orang yang menanyakan keadaanku dan keluargaku saat itu hanyalah Minha…"

"Benarkah?"

Mike mengangguk, "Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa Hyemi lah yang paling peduli padaku, karena aku mantan namjachingunya…"

"Emh, iya…iya… lalu?"

"Suatu hari, Minha meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabar…"

"Jadi Minha yang meneleponmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Iya… dan sejak hari itu, aku jadi sering menelepon Minha. Dia selalu menyemangatiku, juga memberitahuku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Jujur, aku sudah lama menyukai Minha, bahkan jauh sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan Hyemi. Namun aku terlambat menyadari perasaan cintaku pada Minha, sehingga aku terjebak dalam pilihan yang sangat sulit."

"Apa kau menyukainya saat kau masih menyukai Sera noona juga?"

"Begitulah… dan setiap kali Sera noona bertanya tentang perasaanku pada Minha, aku selalu merasa gugup. Aku pikir perasaan sukaku pada Sera noona dulu hanya berdasarkan rasa penasaran saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah memilih Hyemi untuk menjadi yeojachingumu kalau kau menyukai Minha?"

"Itu karena Sera noona bilang padaku bahwa Hyemi menyukaiku… jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilih Hyemi saja sebagai yeojachinguku, meskipun aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya."

"Oh begitu…"

"Lagipula meskipun yeoja yang aku cintai itu adalah Minha, aku takut bila aku memilihnya, maka Hyemi akan merasa sakit hati. Aku juga takut bila kuungkapkan perasaanku pada Minha, dia akan menolakku karena hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Jadi aku memilih Hyemi saja yang sudah jelas-jelas menyukaiku dan tidak mungkin menolakku."

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Minha saat kau menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

"Awalnya aku ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Minha… tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk bilang suka padanya. Dan ternyata Minha mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia juga telah lama menyukaiku, dia sama denganku. Minha menyukaiku tapi dia merasa tidak enak pada Hyemi. Hh… aku jadi pusing bila memikirkannya lagi. Cinta segitiga ini memang membingungkan! Aku menyesal karena tidak memilih Minha dari awal, aku juga menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perasaan cintaku padanya dulu."

"Jadi Hyemi dan Minha sama-sama menyukaimu dari awal?"

"Iya, tapi yang kutahu saat itu hanya Hyemi yang menyukaiku… aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Minha juga menyukaiku karena dia bersikap biasa saja seperti seorang sahabat padaku. Bahkan dia selalu mendukung hubunganku dengan Hyemi, jadi terkesan kalau dia tak punya perasaan apapun padaku. Suatu hari Minha pernah bilang kalau dia merasa kecewa saat aku meminta bantuannya untuk berpura-pura jadi yeojachinguku agar Hyemi mau mengakui perasaannya padaku. Dia juga pernah menjadi mak comblangku dan Hyemi. Aku jadi merasa egois…"

"Aku yakin, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, semua ini akan normal kembali seperti dulu…"

"Tapi, sekarang hubunganku dan Hyemi menjadi renggang, aku merindukan sosoknya yang dulu…"

"Hanya butuh waktu untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Kau juga harus bersabar menghadapi semua ini."

'Dongjun memang benar, aku harus bisa bersabar menghadapi semua ini. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semua kegelisahanku ini.' batin Mike

**Part 5**

Hari itu di studio, Mike sedang menghafal lagu-lagu untuk comeback albumnya nanti.

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Sera saat memasuki studio

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" Mike balas menyapa

"Oh, ku pikir tidak ada kau di sini."

"Ada apa noona?"

"Aku mau latihan vocal saja." lalu Sera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang menghafal lagu-lagu baru untuk comeback albumku, noona." jawab Mike

"Sudah mulai sibuk sekarang?"

Mike menatapnya lalu tersenyum, "Begitulah… umh, noona?"

"Iya?"

"Aku merasa banyak perubahan di sini…"

"Perubahan apa?"

"Banyak… contohnya saja hubunganku dengan Hyemi."

"Memangnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyemi saat ini?"

"Berantakan…"

"Kenapa? apa karena kau berhubungan dengan Minha?"

"Mungkin… sebenarnya semakin hari aku menjalani hubungan dengan Hyemi, aku semakin menyadari kalau aku tak pernah bisa mencintainya."

"Mungkin karena dulu kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan menjadikannya sebagai yeojachingumu, setelah aku menolakmu."

"Eh, noona maafkan aku… aku tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu."

"Tak apa… lagipula semua ini di luar dugaan kita, bukan?"

"Kau ingat dulu noona? Saat kau masih sering menggodaku tentang Minha? Aku gugup setiap kali kau bertanya pendapatku tentang Minha… itu semua karena sebenarnya aku memang menaruh hati padanya. Hanya saja saat kau bilang Hyemi menyukaiku, aku merasa tidak enak bila aku menjalin hubungan dengan Minha sementara, Hyemi lah yang sudah lama menyukaiku."

"Kau masih labil saat itu dan belum bisa dewasa, aku tahu kau merasa frustasi karena aku menolakmu, bukan? Dan kau menjadikan Hyemi sebagai pelarian dariku tanpa kau sadari."

Mike berpikir sejenak, "Iya, kau benar noona! Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku memang hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelarian darimu saja, sekali pun aku bersikeras untuk mencoba mencintainya dengan tulus, namun aku tak pernah bisa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minha?" tanya Sera

"Dulu dia selalu mendukung hubunganku dengan Hyemi, bahkan dia membantu menyatukan kami berdua. Padahal sebenarnya Minha juga menyukaiku saat itu…" jelas Mike

"Jadi Minha juga sudah lama menyukaimu? Aku pikir hanya Hyemi saja yang menyukaimu, karena Minha tak pernah mengakui perasaannya tentangmu."

"Mungkin karena Minha merasa tak enak pada Hyemi yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku juga menyesal karena aku pernah meminta bantuan Minha untuk berpura-pura menjadi yeojacinguku agar Hyemi mau mengakui perasaannya padaku. Minha rela sakit hati demi aku dan Hyemi bisa bersatu."

"Aku tahu ini begitu sulit untuk kalian bertiga karena kalian adalah sahabat baik. Kita juga tak pernah tahu kan bahwa akan ada cinta diantara persahabatan…"

"Aku ini bukan namja yang baik, ya?"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

"Karena membohongi Hyemi tentang perasaanku padanya selama ini."

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Mike. Setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, bukan? Dan menurutku, lebih baik sekarang kau coba lupakan masa lalumu itu dan menjalani apa yang ada saat ini. Kau lanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Minha, lalu cobalah perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Hyemi."

Mike mengangguk, "Aku akan mencobanya… Karena aku sangat merindukan masa-masa persahabatanku dulu dengannya."

**Part 6**

Siang itu Minha menemani namjachingunya itu di studio.

"Kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya Minha

"Kenapa?" Mike balik bertanya

"Kau belum tidur sama sekali dari kemarin…"

"Aku kan harus mempersiapkan comeback, jadi aku harus berusaha keras."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu…"

Lalu Mike menatap Minha dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Aku tahu… jadi berhentilah khawatir, ya?"

"Jujur saja, aku merindukan masa-masa dulu…"

"Aku juga merindukan masa-masa persahabatan kita bertiga, aku, kau dan Hyemi. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah berubah, ya?"

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba untuk memiliki waktu bersama lagi. Tapi, apa Hyemi bisa terbisa melihat hubungan kita saat ini?"

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, semua pasti akan kembali normal. Kemarilah…" Lalu Mike memeluk Minha.

"Sejak cinta segitiga ini hadir diantara kita… semuanya menjadi kacau." gumam Minha

"Aku takkan membiarkan hubungan kita bertiga menjadi kacau, aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu lagi." kata Mike

"Aku akan membiarkanmu dan Hyemi memiliki waktu berdua untuk bisa terbiasa bersama lagi." kata Minha serius

"Apa?!"

"Kalau kau ada waktu, ajaklah dia pergi bersama, mungkin jalan-jalan atau makan berdua."

Mike menatap Minha bingung, "Apa?"

"Iya, ajaklah dia pergi bersama…"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sebagai sahabat…" Minha menekankan perkataannya.

"Kupikir kau menyuruhku berkencan dengannya…"

"Ya~!"

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

-Mike POV-

Minha menyuruhku untuk memiliki waktu berdua dengan Hyemi? Aku mengerti, untuk mengembalikan persahabatan kami.

Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai ini semua lagi?

Sore itu aku berencana untuk pulang, dan kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Hyemi di pintu masuk gedung Star Empire.

"A-annyeong…" sapaku

"Annyeong…" sapa Hyemi

"Umh… mau pulang juga?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke tempat latihan. Kau?"

"Aku mau pulang…"

"Oh begitu, ya? baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Hyemi beranjak pergi

"Umh… Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Iya?"

"Ka-kapan… kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berdua."

Hyemi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ma-maksudku—maksudku kita jalan-jalan sebagai sahabat! Iya, sahabat! Kita berdua kan sudah lama tidak memiliki waktu bersama… Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan berdua untuk mengenang masa lalu?"

"Emh… maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kenapa? apa karena sekarang kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi? Termasuk hubungan persahabatan kita juga berakhir?"

Hyemi tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 7**

Hari ini tanggal 24 Februari, Chief Manager Star Empire, merayakan weddingnya. Tentu saja semua artis Star Empire datang, Mike sendiri datang bersama Minha, orangtuanya juga datang jauh-jauh dari London.

"You look so pretty today…" Mike memuji penampilan yeojachingunya itu.

"Really? Thank you…" ucap Minha

"Ayo, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku…"

"Apa? a-aku gugup…"

"Kenapa? tak apa… ayolah…"

"Hey… hey… couple, mau kemana?" tanya Sera

"Mau bertemu calon mertuanya Minha." canda Mike

"Wah… wah… sepertinya setelah Chief Manager, kalian akan menyusul ke pelaminan, ya?" goda Kyungri

"Unnie~" Minha merasa malu

"Ayo…" lalu Mike membawa Minha menemui orangtuanya.

"Oh, my son is here…" kata appa-nya Mike

"Hi mom, hi dad…" sapa Mike

"Hi, you came early?" tanya eomma-nya Mike

Mike mengangguk, "I want to introduce you to someone special…"

"Who?" tanya appa-nya Mike

"Annyeonghaseiyo, naneun Park Minha ibnida…" sapa Minha

"Oh, senang bertemu dengamu, Minha-ssi… kau cantik sekali…" puji eomma-nya Mike

"ah gamshahabnida…" ucap Minha

"Is she your girlfriend?" bisik appa-nya Mike

Mike tersenyum, "Yes, she is…"

"Nice to meet you, both of you look so match well."

"Thank you…" ucap Minha

Mike melirik ke arah pintu masuk gedung dan melihat Hyemi yang baru saja datang bersama Hyuna dan Eunji. Mike berusaha melempar senyum pada Hyemi, namun Hyemi sepertinya berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan mengabaikannya. Mike jadi semakin merasa tidak enak padanya.

Acara berlangsung dengan meriah. Setelah acara selesai, Mike mengajak Minha pergi ke rooftop Star Empire.

"Wanna dance with me?" Mike mengulurkan tangan pada Minha

Minha menyambut tangannya dan mereka pun berdansa di bawah langit malam kota Seoul.

"Aku senang karena kedua orangtuamu menyambutku dengan baik, oppa…" ucap Minha

Mike bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya! sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa'?"

Minha menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Wae? tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi, aku senang karena akhirnya bisa memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

"Oh iya, tentang Hyemi… kau sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi berdua?"

Mike menghentikan dansanya, "Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya, aku bilang padanya kalau aku ingin mengajaknya pergi, tapi dia menolak dan bilang kalau dia terlalu sibuk."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dan dia juga renggang?"

"Tidak juga… hubungan kami masih seperti biasa saja, dia juga bersikap seperti biasanya padaku, tanpa menunjukan ada masalah apapun diantara kami."

"Begitukah? Tapi kenapa dia bersikap berbeda padaku?"

"Apa aku yang harus bicara langsung pada Hyemi?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Persahabatan kalian, persahabatan kita… aku tak ingin persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena kecemburuan satu sama lain. Aku tahu Hyemi sangat mencintaimu… aku juga tak pernah bermaksud merebutmu darinya dan menghianatinya."

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Minha-ssi. Aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai Hyemi, jadi apa boleh buat? Aku yang salah karena telah membohonginya tentang perasaanku padanya. Seharusnya dari dulu saja aku katakan padanya kalau aku lebih mencintaimu. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat dan aku menyesali semua ini…"

"Waktu tak bisa di putar ulang, semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan. Berhentilah khawatir dan kita coba lagi untuk memperbaiki persahabatan kita bertiga, ok?"

Mike mengangguk, "Kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi…"

**-To be continue-**


	9. Chapter 9: Paper Scraps

**Tittle: **Paper Scraps

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Summary:** Entah apa yang terjadi pada Mike, namun ia selalu merasa cemburu pada kedekatan Dongjun dan Hyemi.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Kim Dongjun**

Namja Korea, 92'line, Maknae dan Main Vocal Boygroup ZE:A dan Sub-group ZE:A Five.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses Members

· Jewelry Members

· ZE:A Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 9: Paper Scraps **

**Part 1**

-Mike POV-

Sungguh hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku, ditambah lagi aku harus jadi bintang tamu di Arirang Hot Beat Radio malam ini.

"Mike, cepatlah!" kata Siwan hyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah mobil van

"Iya, tunggu dulu…" kataku sambil berlari menyusulnya.

Di dalam mobil sudah ada Member ZE:A Five, Dongjun, Siwan Hyung, Kevin Hyung, Hyungsik dan Minwoo hyung.

Selama perjalanan, aku hanya mendengarkan lagu dari i-Podku.

30 menit kemudian kami sampai di gedung Arirang…

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Dongjun menuju ruang studio. Sesampainya di studio, aku langsung memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Siwan hyung.

"Annyeonghaseiyo everyone~ this is me again, Kevin from ZE:A on Arirang Hot Beat Radio! Well, actually, beside I become a DJ in here, I become a guest to, along with my member from ZE:A Five and our label mate, Choi Michael!"

"Hi everyone! We are ZE:A Five!" sapa kelima member ZE:A Five

"Hi everyone, I'm Choi Michael nice to see you again, although you just can hear my voice hahaha~" candaku

"Hahaha~ right! Ok, tonight I will intoduce you to ZE:A Five's members… we are the first sub-unit from our band ZE:A. There's a Siwan, Dongjun, Hyungsik, Minwoo and my self, Kevin. We debut on this year with our first album and the title is Voulez-Vous… and also, I want to say welcome back again, to our label mate, Choi Michael. He was return from London after one year… He has comeback too with mini album called 'Return'. Ok, Mike… can you explain why you hiatus for a year and goes to London?" tanya Kevin hyung

"Well… exactly it because my family have such a big trouble… especially my dad."

"What happen to your dad?"

"Well, he was accused of being involved in corruption cases… but now everything is clear. So don't wory…" jawabku

"That was horrible…"

"Right, and I'm glad cause I can back to Korea and gather again with my friends, my fans. I was so happy…"

"Ok, beside that… we have a topic for today. We will discuss about 'Broke up', it because our ZE:A Five debut with song called 'The Day We Broke Up', so we pick the tittle as the topic. Is there one of you ever had experiences about broke up with someone?"

"No~~" jawab Dongjun

"Aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya…" kata Siwan hyung

"Really?" tanyaku

"Oh, Mike… maybe you have an experience about broke up with someone?" tanya Kevin hyung

"Uh… well… I— I was broke up with my girlfriend about one year ago~ maybe all of you know about that. I feel so bad when I broke up with her, but there's choice." jelasku

"Aku tahu~ aku tahu siapa itu…" goda Minwoo hyung sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Why you broke up with her? Is there any reason that you can tell us why?" tanya Kevin hyung lagi

"It just because we need to broke up~ hahaha… I can't tell you about the real reason… cause this is private." jawabku

"Private? Well… we understand about that."

Siaran malam ini begitu menyenangkan… setelah ZE:A Five menyanyi secara live, siaran pun dilanjutkan.

"Ok, that was a song from ZE:A Five… Hope you guys enjoy it. Now I will read question from fans. This is kind of interesting question… Here's the question, 'Mike, can you tell us, who is your ideal type in Nine Muses?'. Is there someone you like or just your ideal type? Well… choose one of Nine Muses members, Mike…" kata Kevin hyung

"Aku tahu jawabannya…" goda Hyungsik

"Diamlah~" aku menggerutu

"Hahaha… ok… who is your ideal type, Mike?"

"I… umh… hahaha~ I'm so embarrassing… I- you guys know the answer~" kataku

"Ya! kau harus menjawabnya…" kata Dongjun

"Well… I choose, Nine Muses Ryu Sera noona." jawabku

"Oh! Ryu Sera noona…" kata Minwoo hyung dengan nada menggoda.

"Why you choose her as your ideal type?" tanya Kevin hyung

"It because I really amazed at her… she is so mature, have a charming eyes and beautiful smile… I really like mature woman." kataku

"Kau suka noona~" gumam Siwan hyung

"Uh well… maybe I like noona because they are mature. And Sera noona have everything that I need from a girl… I mean a women… haha~. Alright, she so mature, charming, have a good voice, kind, warm heart… I really stuck by her charm." tambahku

-Mike POV End-

**Part 2**

Selesai siaran di Arirang Radio Hot Beat, Mike dan member ZE:A Five tidak langsung pulang, tapi mereka ke Star Empire dulu. Mike menghela nafas ketika dia melintas di depan ruang latihan Nine Muses. Lampunya masih menyala dan suara musik masih terdengar dari dalam ruang latihan mereka, Mike yakin mereka masih berada di dalam dan sedang latihan.

"Mike, kau mau langsung pulang setelah ini?" Dongjun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eng? Oh… aku, menunggu Minha dulu, kalau kau mau pulang duluan juga tidak apa-apa." jawab Mike

"Baiklah… sampai besok…" Dongjun pamit

Setelah Dongjun berlalu, Mike berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan Nine Muses dan bermaksud mengetuk pintunya, namun seseorang dari dalam ruang latihan membuka pintunya.

"Oh, Mike… aku pikir tidak ada kau di sini?" tanya Kyungri

"Oh, noona annyeong~ apa Minha ada di dalam?" Mike balik bertanya

"Iya, masuk saja… dia sedang istirahat."

"Baiklah…"

Perlahan Mike melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang latihan Nine Muses.

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Mike

"Annyeonghaseiyo!" sapa Nine Muses

"Ini dia orang yang baru saja dibicarakan…" kata Sungah

Mike bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kami baru saja membicarakanmu setelah mendengar siaran langsung Arirang Radio tadi." kata Eunji

"Benarkah? kalian mendengarkan rupanya." kata Mike

"Setelah mendengarkan Radio, telingaku jadi panas." kata Sera sambil tersenyum menatap Mike.

Mike merasa jantungnya terasa terbakar dan berdebar kencang.

"Is there something wrong with that, noona?" Mike berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Ah… tidak apa-apa… hanya saja aku merasa sedikit malu kalau ternyata masih ada yang menjadikanku sebagai tipe idealnya sampai sekarang…" kata Sera dengan nada menggoda

Sontak ucapannya membuat Mike tertawa karena malu dan salah tingkah. "Sudahlah… jangan membahasnya lagi, noona. Oh iya, Minha-ssi… sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Mike

"Sebentar lagi… satu kali latihan lagi, ok?" jawab Minha

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di rooftop, ya? annyeong~"

-Mike POV-

Kemudian aku menuju Rooftop dan duduk di kursi sambil menatap langit malam. Setiap kali aku pergi ke tempat ini, yang terbayang adalah sosok Hyemi. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak kenangan yang aku lewati bersamanya di sini

Aku membuka handphoneku dan mulai menekan tombol menu – gallery – my picture. Jariku terhenti saat aku melihat sebuah folder bernama 'Pabo~'. Jariku sedikit gemetar saat akan membuka folder tersebut. Setelah folder itu terbuka, munculah beberapa foto seorang yeoja bernama Pyo Hyemi.

Kupandangi fotonya satu-persatu…

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi… aku tetap merindukan sosoknya yang dulu, dan ada sedikit penyesalan di hatiku saat ini.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes ketika melihat foto Hyemi yang tersenyum ceria. Aku ingat, foto itu diambil saat hari Ppaeppaero pertama kami.

Dia begitu senang malam itu, malam di mana aku memberinya sebuah cincin.

.

.

_"__Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi kencan, tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu…"_

_._

_"__Apa ini?" _

_"__Janjiku padamu dulu… cincin, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan."_

_"__Terimakasih, Mike…"_

_._

_"__Happy Ppaeppaero Day …"_

_._

_"__Saranghae…"_

_"__Nado saranghae…" _

.

.

"Mike… aku sudah selesai latihan. Ayo pulang."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan memasukan handphoneku ke saku celanaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Minha yang tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku

"Iya…" jawab Minha. Lalu dia menatapku, "Mike, ada yang salah denganmu?"

"Kenapa? apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kenapa matamu merah?"

"A—aku… aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja…"

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja… kau tidak perlu khawatir… Ayo kita pulang, sudah malam…"

"Iya, tapi aku saja yang menyetir, ya? kau kan sudah mengantuk, tidak baik kalau menyetir saat mengantuk."

"Tidak apa-apa… aku masih kuat menyetir." Kemudian aku merangkulnya, "Ayo, kita pulang saja… sudah malam… come on!"

Mianhae Minha-yah, aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku baru saja menangis karena mengenang Hyemi.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 3**

Keesokan harinya…

"Mike!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mike menoleh dan ternyata Sera tengah menghampirinya saat ini.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Mike

"Nanti malam kau mau ikut?" Sera balik bertanya

"Ikut kemana?"

"Dinner… bersama Nine Muses, ZE:A dan Jewelry…"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Mendiskusikan rencana untuk showcase Star Empire Family… dan sekaligus menyambut kedatanganmu kembali dari London…"

"Oh itu… baiklah."

"Aku tahu… nanti aku jemput kau jam 7, ya?" Dongjun berbicara pada seseorang di depan studio.

Mike dan Sera langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Si maknae bicara pada siapa?" tanya Mike

"Entahlah…" jawab Sera

"Ok! awas kalau kau telat!"

Tiba-tiba Hyemi keluar dari Studio juga.

"Tidak mungkin telat… sampai nanti, ya?" kata Dongjun kemudian pergi

"Mereka akrab sekali, ya?" kata Sera

Mike memandangi Hyemi dan Dongjun dengan hati sesak. Dia merasa cemburu setiap kali melihat mereka bersama. Mereka berdua jadi dekat semenjak kepergiannya ke London dulu.

"Mike…" panggil Sera

"Uh?" sahut Mike

"Kau melamun?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak…"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, aku latihan dulu, ya?"

"OK… see you!"

Kemudian Sera pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menutup wajahnya Mike dengan sebuah jaket dari belakang. Dari aromanya, Mike bisa tahu kalau ini parfumnya Minha.

"Hey~ jangan begitu Minha-ssi~"

Mike melepas jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian dia membalikan badan dan melihat Minha tersenyum padanya.

"Nanti malam kau pergi denganku?" tanya Minha

"Dinner? Tentu saja…" jawab Mike sambil menyibakan rambut Minha yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Baiklah… jemput aku jam 7, ya?" kata Minha

"Ok…" jawab Mike

"Kalau begitu aku latihan dulu, annyeong~"

Malamnya, Jewelry, ZE:A, Nine Muses dan Mike makan malam bersama.

Mike dan Minha bertemu dengan Dongjun dan Hyemi di lift.

"Annyeonghaseiyo… uumhh Double M~" sapa Dongjun

Mike menatap Dongjun, "Apa aku perlu menjawab?"

Dongjun langsung menarik kerah bajunya Mike, kemudian Mike menyikutnya.

"Kalian ini… bisa tidak sehari saja tidak bertengkar?" tanya Minha

Saat keluar dari lift, Hyemi menggandeng tangan Dongjun. Meski Mike tahu Hyemi melakukannya karena mereka memang dekat, tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit.

Mike dan Minha langsung duduk bersebelahan dan makan malam pun dimulai.

"Mike, ayo makan sayurannya juga…" kata Minha

"Aku tidak suka sayuran…" jawab Mike

"Sayuran itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan… Coba sedikit saja, ya?"

Mike menelan ludah lalu mengangguk pelan. Lalu Minha mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil sawi hijau dari mangkuk, kemudian menyuapi namjachingunya itu.

"Bagaimana? enak, bukan?" tanya Minha

"Nei…" Mike mengangguk kaku.

"Sepertinya banyak maknae Star Empire yang terlibat Cinta Lokasi, ya?" sindir Eunjung

"Banyak? Sepertinya hanya ada satu couple saja di sini…" kata Kwanghee

"Lalu kenapa Hyemi datang dengan Dongjun?"

Mike langsung tersedak makanannya, semua mata langsung tertuju kepadanya. Dengan sigap, Minha langsung memberinya segelas air dan Mike langsung meminumnya.

"Mike, kau tak apa?" tanya Semi

Mike mengangguk sambil terus terbatuk-batuk, sementara yang lain kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Mike memandangi Hyemi dan Dongjun yang dari tadi lengket terus. Sepertinya Hyemi dan Dongjun semakin dekat dan hubungan mereka berkembang.

"Aku baru ingat, aku ke dorm dulu, ya?" kata Mike

"Kenapa? kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Junyoung

Mike langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Maafkan aku… tapi, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dorm."

"Aku ikut." kata Minha

"Tidak usah… kau di sini saja, ok? aku hanya pergi sebentar, sepertinya handphoneku tertinggal." kata Mike kemudian pergi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya?" kata Sera

"Iya~"

Mike langsung mengendarai mobil menuju dorm.

Walaupun perasaannya pada Hyemi baru muncul sekarang, Mike tak mungkin kembali pada Hyemi. Sekalipun Mike merasa cemburu melihat kebersamaan Dongjun dan Hyemi, semua itu tak akan ada artinya lagi.

**Part 4**

Hari itu Mike melintas di depan studio dan berjalan menuju ruang latihannya.

-Mike POV-

Dongjun membuatku panas saja… Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Hyemi di studio? Mereka terlihat bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Kusadari mereka memang cocok, tapi si maknae seharusnya tahu kalau aku tidak ingin melihatnya berduaan dengan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

Aku cemburu! Hyemi itu milikku! Maksudku, dulu dia memang milikku~

Rasa cemburu dan amarah menguasi diriku… Kenapa Hyemi tampak bahagia ketika bersama Dongjun? Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mencintai Hyemi, namun rasa cinta itu bisa muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Buktinya, cintaku pada Hyemi baru muncul sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hyungsik tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" kataku kesal

Kemudian Hyungsik mengikuti arah pandanganku, lalu dia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap objek yang sedang kuperhatikan.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Aku tahu~ kau cemburu melihat mereka, kan?" Hyungsik menunjuk Dongjun dan Hyemi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Anio~"

"Aah~ jangan berbohong… raut wajahmu sudah jelas memperlihatkan kalau kau cemburu."

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku sudah punya Minha…"

"Iya… iya… kau sudah punya Minha… aku tahu…"

"Kenapa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa… hanya saja sepertinya masih ada yang menyimpan perasaan pada mantan yeojachingunya dulu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Hyungsik hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi.

Mengapa semuanya jadi menyebalkan begini?!

Sudah berhari-hari aku merasakan cemburu dan sakit hati melihat kebersamaan Dongjun dan Hyemi. Walaupun aku sudah punya Minha, yeoja yang sangat kucintai, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakan Hyemi sejak bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hari ini aku, ZE:A, Nine Muses dan Jewely latihan bersama untuk persiapan Showcase Star Empire Family. Awalnya latihan berjalan dengan lancar, namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Hyemi tiba-tiba saja merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh saat melakukan jump dance. Semua member Nine Muses langsung menghampirinya.

"Hyemi-ah, kau tak apa?" Hyuna noona panik

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir…" kata Hyemi

"Kemarilah…" Dongjun membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya.

Aku merasa jadi pengecut! Kenapa aku kalah cepat dengan Dongjun? Wae? Aku hanya bisa terdiam saja melihat Hyemi berada di tangan Dongjun.

Hyemi dan Dongjun melewatiku begitu saja, dan aku merasa sangat cemburu.

"Noona, istirahat di sini saja, ya?" kata Dongjun sambil membantu Hyemi duduk di sofa.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan." kata Hyemi

"Apa boleh buat… istirahat dulu sampai menunggu Hyemi baikan." kata Eunjung noona

Kulihat Dongjun sedang memijat kakinya Hyemi. Aku hanya bisa membeku dan hatiku terasa sesak dibuatnya.

"Kim Dongjun! Ayo antar aku mencari Seonsaengnim…" kataku

"Uh? Baiklah… Noona, aku pergi dulu, ok?" kata Dongjun pada Hyemi

Setelah itu aku dan Dongjun langsung pergi keluar dari tempat latihan dan mencari Youngkyu Seonsaengnim.

"Aku minta kau jangan menyentuh Hyemi di hadapanku!" aku mengatakannya karena merasa tertekan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan sudah bukan namjachingunya Hyemi noona lagi, jadi untuk apa kau marah?" tanya Dongjun

"Aku memang bukan namjachingunya… tapi, aku tak bisa melihatnya dekat denganmu. Aku tidak suka!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak pernah mencintainya dan kau hanya mencintai Minha noona saja?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya… kau seharusnya tahu itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha melupakannya saja? Kau mau persahabatan kalian bertiga hancur lagi? Kau itu terlalu egois! Seharusnya kau pikirkan perasaan Minha noona jika dia tahu kau mencintai Hyemi saat ini! Minha noona selalu berkorban untukmu! Apa kau mau menyakitinya juga sama seperti kau menyakiti Hyemi noona?!"

Aku hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab semua perkataan Dongjun.

"Mike, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Hyemi noona. Aku perhatian kepadanya karena dia sahabatku juga… aku merasa kasihan padanya karena sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa melupakanmu! Hyemi noona pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia ingin kau membantunya untuk bisa melupakan semua perasaan cintanya padamu."

"Apa? aku tidak mengerti…"

"Kau terlalu bodoh! Kalau kau masih mencintai Hyemi, kenapa kau memilih Minha?!"

Karena kesal, aku menarik kerah bajunya Dongjun. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku, Kim Dongjun! Kau ini semakin lama semakin kurang ajar saja! Jangan pernah bicara dengan nada itu padaku!"

"Sudahlah! Kau pikirkan saja sendiri bagaimana perasaan Hyemi noona saat kau membohonginya tentang perasaanmu padanya dulu! Memangnya luka di hati itu mudah disembuhkan?!"

Dongjun melepaskan tanganku darinya, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Sial! Semuanya semakin kacau sekarang.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 5**

Di hari berikutnya, Mike dan Minha sedang berjalan berdua menuju studio, mereka melintas di depan meeting room.

"Hey, bukankah itu Hyemi dan Dongjun? Sedang apa mereka?" tanya Minha

Mike langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dongjun dan Hyemi, dia benar-benar cemburu. Mike menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mereka berdua dari balik jendela.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Minha

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan…" kata Mike

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Ssstt…"

Mike menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua…

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Dongjun

"Sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit, tapi aku masih belum bisa melakukan gerakan dance, dokter bilang aku masih harus mengistirahatkan kakiku untuk beberapa hari kedepan." jawab Hyemi

"Begitu, ya? aku khawatir karena kau akan segera comeback dengan Nine Muses, bila kau cedera, kau tidak bisa comeback dengan yang lainnya."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena sudah perhatian padaku, Dongjun-ah."

"Hehehe~ aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Kapan-kapan kalau kau sudah sembuh dan punya waktu luang, kita jalan-jalan berdua, ok? Bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita-"

Mike langsung beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"Mike, kau mau kemana?" tanya Minha

Mike tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minha dan langsung menghampiri Hyemi.

"Mike? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hyemi

"Seharusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku… Ikut aku sebentar!" Lalu Mike menarik tangan Hyemi dan membawanya menjauh dari Minha dan Dongjun. "Apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengannya di sini?!" tanya Mike

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku bebas bicara dengan siapa saja?" tanya Hyemi

"Bisakah kau memilih seseorang yang lebih tepat untuk diajak berkencan?!"

"Hah? Kencan? Aku dan Dongjun tidak berkencan…"

"Tapi aku yakin kalau sebentar lagi dia akan mengajakmu berkencan! Kau bodoh bila memilihnya. Dia itu lebih muda darimu!"

"Sudahlah! Apa pedulimu? Kau sendiri suka pada Sera unnie yang jauh lebih tua darimu! Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi! Kita ini hanya teman sekarang! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku, Mike."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Dan lagipula, yeojachingumu ada di sini! Jadi urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!"

Kemudian Hyemi dan menghampiri Dongjun.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Dongjun." kata Hyemi sambil menarik tangan Dongjun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Minha

"Bukan-bukan apa-apa… ayo, kita ke rooftop…" kata Mike

'Sepertinya aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku setiap kali melihat Hyemi dan Dongjun bersama.' batin Mike

**Part 6**

-Mike POV-

Lagi-lagi aku melihat Dongjun sedang berdua bersama Hyemi, mereka semakin hari semakin akrab saja. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka bersama! Dan kenapa Hyemi bisa tersenyum semanis itu pada Dongjun?!

"Mau kemana?" tanya Dongjun saat berpapasan denganku.

"Ke rooftop!" jawabku

"Hah? Di cuaca yang mendung seperti ini? Mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan hujan…"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Aku langsung menuju rooftop dan duduk di bawah langit mendung kota Seoul.

Sial! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Hyemi?

Senyumannya…

Wajahnya yang manis itu…

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa terpesona padanya… pertama kalinya aku memperhatikannya… Padahal aku pernah berpacaran dengannya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau dia begitu manis.

Apa yang Hyemi lakukan?! Bisa-bisanya dia memberikan senyuman manisnya pada si maknae brengsek itu! Ini benar-benar membuatku marah!

Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah Hyemi bilang kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi diantara kami berdua selain 'teman'.

"DAN KENAPA AKU MERASA MARAH MELIHAT KEBERSAMAAN MEREKA?!"

"Itu yang dinamakan cemburu…"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku, aku menoleh.

"Dongjun?"

"Hh… kau bicara pada dirimu sendiri, Mike. Kau sedang merasa cemburu, bukan?"

"Cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu pada yeoja seperti Hyemi itu…"

"Aku mengerti… sudah kuduga. Hubunganmu dengannya sangat dekat, kau tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta padanya. Sahabat jadi cinta memang banyak terjadi, namun kau terlambat mencintainya. Dulu saat Hyemi benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tidak mencintainya dan malah mencintai yeoja lain… namun sekarang adalah kebalikannya, Hyemi sudah tidak mencintaimu, namun kau mulai bisa mencintainya. Benar, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Oh tapi sayangnya kau sudah terlambat… dia milikku sekarang. Kau tahu, Mike? Yeoja yang seperti apa yang sangat mudah didapatkan? Dia adalah yeoja yang pernah dicampakan oleh seorang namja. Hanya dengan sedikit kata-kata manis, dia bisa luluh dan takluk, dan ketika dia sudah takluk, dia akan menjadi milikmu, dan kau bisa mencampakannya kapan saja. Jangan menyangkal kalau kau tidak cemburu, kau mengikuti kemanapun Hyemi pergi dan selalu memata-matai kami berdua, bukan? Dan bukankah menyenyakitkan bagimu, bila melihat Hyemi jatuh kepelukanku?"

"Why you…!" aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul wajah Dongjun dengan sangat keras. "You damned bastard!"

"Mike! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tiba-tiba Hyemi datang dan langsung menghampiri Dongjun.

"Dongjun-ah, kau tak apa?" tanya Hyemi

"Aku baik-baik saja…" kata Dongjun

"Hyemi! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si brengsek itu!" kataku

"Siapa yang brengsek di sini?! Kau atau Dongjun, hah?!" tanya Hyemi

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sepertinya wajahmu memar… mungkin lebih baik kita batalkan saja kencannya." kata Hyemi

"Kencan?" tanyaku

"Iya! Seharusnya aku dan Dongjun bisa pergi ke Lotte World hari minggu nanti kalau saja kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini! Ayo, biar aku obati lukamu."

Kemudian Hyemi mengajak Dongjun pergi. Dongjun melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum. Senyuman itu memiliki arti bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

**Part 7**

Sial! Hyemi akan dibodohi oleh Dongjun!

Bila mereka berdua jadi kencan ke Lotte World, itu artinya Dongjun berhasil mendapatkan Hyemi, dan Hyemi akan dicampakan olehya.

"Hari minggu? Ke Lotte World?" tanya Minha saat aku menemuinya di ruang latihannya.

"Iya, kau mau pergi kesana denganku, kan?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, Mike…"

Akhirnya hari minggu…

Aku dan Minha pergi ke Lotte World berdua. Aku sengaja menunggu kehadiran Dongjun dan Hyemi, namun mereka tak kunjung tiba.

"Mike? Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita masuk." kata Minha

"Umh… tunggu sebentar…" kataku

"Kau sedang menunggu apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu ayo~"

"Umh… ba-baiklah…"

Akhirnya kami berdua bersenang-senang di Lotte World sampai malam.

Di perjalanan pulang…

"Mike?" panggil Minha

"I-iya?" sahutku

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa…"

"Benarkah? Tapi dari awal kau dan aku datang Lotte World, kau nampak cemas dan mencari-cari seseorang…"

"Ti-tidak… itu tidak benar…"

"Mike… tatap mataku."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Minha dengan ragu. Lalu Minha balas menatapku.

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, bukan?" tanya Minha

"Ti-tidak…" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku agar aku tidak menatap matanya Minha.

"Jangan bohong… Mike, aku sangat mengenalmu… jadi aku tahu bila kau sedang berbohong padaku."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Mike, jujurlah padaku… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini? Jangan membuatku cemas."

"A-aku… aku memikirkan… aku memikirkan Hyemi."

Minha menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga…"

"Eh?"

"Kau masih belum menemukan cara untuk membuatnya mau berteman denganmu lagi, bukan?"

"Hah? Oh, i-iya… Hyemi benar-benar menjauhiku saat ini. Dia bahkan tak mau bicara padaku." kataku

"Sudahlah… tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan mencari cara agar semuanya kembali seperti dulu, ok?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya, kita pasti akan menemukan cara agar semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi… Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, ok? ini sudah malam…"

Aku pikir Minha tahu yang sebenarnya, rupanya dia salah sangka. Tapi aku tak mungkin bilang padanya kalau aku menghawatirkan Hyemi karena Dongjun.

-Mike POV End-

**Part 8**

Hari berikutnya, Mike menemui Sera di tempat latihannya.

"Noona, can you meet me at café tonight?" tanya Mike

"Let me guess… you have a problem, right?" tanya Sera

Mike hanya mengangguk. "I hope you can help me."

"Ok, I understand. I'll met you later."

'Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku tak mau ada masalah lagi diantara aku, Minha dan Hyemi… dan juga Dongjun.' pikir Mike

Malamnya di Café~

"So, ada masalah apa?" tanya Sera

"Sepertinya… lebih baik bila tak pernah ada perasaan cinta diantara aku, Minha dan Hyemi, karena masalah kami tak akan pernah selesai bila terus seperti ini. Mungkin aku dan Minha harus mengakhiri semua ini. Maksudku… akan lebih baik bila semuanya kembali seperti dulu, aku, Minha dan Hyemi lebih baik bersahabat dibandingkan memiliki hubungan percintaan." kata Mike

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu…"

"Tapi aku merasa semuanya takkan berjalan dengan lancar bila terus seperti ini, aku selalu memikirkan Hyemi sekarang."

"Kau mungkin masih bebas mencintai siapapun karena kau dan Minha belum punya ikatan yang serius. Tapi kau bayangkan saja perasaan Minha bila dia tahu kalau kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hyemi."

"Aku terlalu egois, noona~ Aku tak bisa melihat Hyemi bersama Dongjun tapi aku juga tak mau melepaskan Minha."

"Manusia memang tidak pernah ada puasnya, jalani saja dulu hubunganmu dengan Minha. Jangan mengecewakannya… dia sangat menyayangimu, ingat itu."

"Ini semua tidak akan mungkin terjadi bila dari awal aku tidak memilih orang yang salah. Maksudku, seharusnya dari dulu saja aku memilih Minha, bukan Hyemi. Aku malah menyakiti mereka berdua bahkan diriku sendiri."

"Penyesalan tak akan ada artinya lagi, Mike. You can't turn back time, jalani saja apa yang ada… kau pasti bisa melalui ini. Jangan semudah itu melepaskan apa yang telah kau miliki. Selalu ingat, apa yang pertama kali membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Minha. Maka kau akan selalu mencintainya dan tak mungkin mudah melepaskannya."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa terbiasa melihat Hyemi dan Dongjun bersama walau mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa, noona?"

"Biasakanlah… kau kan sudah tahu kalau mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, dan ingatlah kalau kau sudah punya Minha."

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak tergila-gila lagi padamu, noona?"

"Kau mau aku adukan pada Minha, ya?"

"Hahaha~ I'm just kidding… But I still can't take my eyes off you, noona."

"Kau ini…"

"Memangnya mudah melupakan rasa suka dan kagumku pada wanita sempurna seperti dirimu, noona? Kau itu terlalu sempurna."

Kemudian Sera memangku dagunya dan menatap Mike. "Dulu kau terlalu cepat menyatakan cintamu padaku, Mike. Coba saja kalau kau memberiku waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk terbiasa, mungkin aku akan berpikir lagi tentangmu." Ucapan Sera jelas membuat wajah Mike terasa panas dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdebar, napasnya juga tiba-tiba jadi sesak. Kemudian Sera tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Tapi~ sayangnya kau sudah bersama si Maknae…"

"Noona~ ka—kau… ha—hanya bercanda, bukan?" tanya Mike

"Bercanda apa? Aku serius… Kau seharusnya membuatku terbiasa dulu, baru aku akan berpikir lagi tentangmu. Tapi sudahlah, jalani saja hubunganmu dengan Minha, ya? kau dan dia saling mencintai, bukan?"

Mike tersenyum, "Perasaanku takkan pernah berubah padamu, noona. Aku selalu mengagumimu."

"Aku senang punya penggemar…" ucap Sera sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Mike hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya.

**Part 9**

Setelah Mike mengantar Sera pulang, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han. Mike berjalan di sekitar sungai Han dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Dongjun. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Sendirian, hyung?" tanya Dongjun

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' lagi?" tanya Mike

Kemudian Dongjun menghampiri Mike. "Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, tak seharusnya aku bicara begitu padamu. aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakan itu semua. Aku sengaja mengatakannya agar membuatmu sadar, bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Hyemi."

"Jadi, kau hanya memancingku saja?"

"Begitulah… aku tidak mungkin memanfaatkan situasi dan mencampakan Hyemi noona."

"Kau benar, bahwa aku memang mencintai Hyemi saat ini, namun perasaan cintaku padanya ini muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa menghindarinya… Sampai-sampai aku cemburu dan marah padamu, padahal kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, aku juga tak punya hak melarangmu mendekatinya."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu… tapi, aku memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya."

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena sudah memukulmu. Tak seharusnya aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Hyemi, tak seharusnya juga aku memakimu."

"Aku tahu… aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila aku jadi kau."

"Jujur saja, aku merelakan Hyemi pada namja manapun, asalkan namja itu bisa mencintainya dengan tulus dan menjaga perasaannya dengan baik. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah merelakan Hyemi untukmu. Karena kau sahabatku, aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersama sahabatku sendiri."

Dongjun terkekeh, "Aku tidak tertarik pada noona… aku beda denganmu."

Mike tersenyum, "Kau pabo juga rupanya…"

"Kau yang pabo kalau sampai menyakiti Minha dan menghancurkan persahabatan kalian lagi."

"Aku tahu… Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Aku baru selesai latihan dan jogging saja… Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru mengantar Sera noona pulang dan berencana untuk mencari secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan pikiranku."

"Kau pulang kencan dengannya?"

"Hahaha~ bisa saja kau… Kalau memang aku pulang kencan dengannya, aku tak mungkin datang ke Sungai Han, tapi aku akan menginap di rumahnya. Hahaha~"

"Dasar gila!"

"Sudahlah… bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu secangkir kopi? Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah memukul wajahmu, dongsaeng."

"Eng? Baiklah, boleh-boleh saja… hyung~"

"Hahaha~ kau memang dongsaengku yang paling menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga hyung yang menyebalkan!"

**-To be continue-**


	10. Chapter 10: The Real Reason We Broke Up

**Tittle:** The Real Reason We Broke Up

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Summary: **Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan tidak boleh ada rahasia dalam sebuah persahabatan. Berpikirlah sebelum melukai hati orang lain, dan bersikaplah dewasa untuk bisa saling mengerti satu sama lainnya.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Star Empire CEO: Shin Joohak

· Vocal Trainer: Yoonhye

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 10: The Real Reason We Broke Up**

**Part 1**

Saat ini Mike sedang menghadap CEO di kantornya.

"Jadi, ada apa samchon memanggilku?" tanya Mike

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kau dan Hyemi baru merilis satu single duet kalian, dan aku berencana untuk membuat project duet kalian yang berikutnya." jelas Sajangnim

"Jadi… maksudmu, aku dan Hyemi- akan duet lagi?"

"Iya, wae? apa ada yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa… aku senang bisa duet dengannya lagi."

"Baguslah… jadi, kau temui saja Yoonhee di ruangannya dan kau hanya tinggal meminta lagu padanya."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menemuinya… Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu samchon."

"Iya…"

Setelah itu, Mike pergi dan menuju tempat latihan ZE:A.

"Help me guys!" kata Mike saat membuka pintu.

"Apa? kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hyungsik

"Aku harus duet lagi dengan Hyemi~ bagaimana ini?" Mike terduduk lemas

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang bisa dekat dengannya lagi dan memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Dongjun

"Tapi Hyemi pasti akan bersikap dingin padaku…"

"Ah, kau belum mencobanya saja…" kata Siwan

"Hyung~ aku sudah pernah berusaha mengajaknya pergi hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol… hanya saja dia menolak dan beralasan agar menjauhiku." jelas Mike

"Annyeonghaseiyo~ apa ada Mike di sini?" tanya Yoonhee Seonsaengnim

"Iya~ aku di sini Seonsaengnim!" Mike mengangkat tangannya

"Temui aku di ruanganku, kita diskusikan lagu duetmu dengan Hyemi."

"Nei~ jeiga arasseohaeyo~"

"Ayo cepat temui Seonsaengnim~ cepat sana!" kata Minwoo

"Tidak~ aku tidak mau" Mike menolak

"Ayo cepat! Seongsaengnim menunggumu~" kata Taehoon

"NOOOO!"

Mike memeluk kakinya Kwanghee dengan erat.

"Ya! ya! lepaskan kakiku!" kata Kwanghee

Akhirnya Dongjun dan Kevin menyeret paksa Mike untuk keluar dari tempat latihan mereka dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Apa boleh buat, Mike pun pergi menuju ruangan Yoonhee Seonsaengnim dan menemuinya.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Mike kemudian duduk di sofa

Yoonhee Seonsaengnim memberi Mike kertas lirik.

"Kau latihan dulu dengan Hyemi, ini lagu untuk kalian…"

"Iya~" ucap Mike

"Hafalkan lagunya, sebentar lagi Hyemi datang…"

Dan benar saja, Hyemi datang. "Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Hyemi

"Ah, baguslah kau sudah datang… hafalkan lagunya dengan Mike. Aku ada urusan dulu sebentar."

Lalu Yoonhee Seonsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di Studio.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sajangnim melanjutkan project duet kita." Mike mengawali pembicaraan

Hyemi melirik ke arah Mike, "Iya…"

"Tidak sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Nine Muses belum comeback jadi ada waktu luang."

Hening…

Mereka berdua tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Umh… Hyemi-ssi…"

"Iya?" sahut Hyemi ketika Mike memanggil namanya.

"Kau… masih marah padaku, ya?" tanya Mike

"Marah apa?"

"Maksudku… kau marah karena kejadian waktu itu, dan kau juga marah karena aku menjalin hubungan dengan Minha."

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Jangan membahas apa-apa lagi tentang hubungan kita dan hubungan kalian lagi, ok? Aku pusing memikirkannya."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu… apa… kau… masih mencintaiku?"

Hyemi menatap Mike dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Hanya… ingin tahu saja."

"Tidak penting."

"Bagiku itu penting…"

"Berhentilah bicara, aku sedang berusaha menghafalkan lirik."

"Kalau saja dulu kau tidak memutuskan hubungan kita, aku akan mencoba untuk bisa mencintaimu. Aku butuh lebih banyak waktu, hatiku sulit untuk bisa mencintaimu."

"Mencoba mencintaiku? Maksudmu dari dulu kau tidak pernah cinta padaku? Lalu untuk apa semua ucapan 'Saranghae' mu itu padaku dulu?"

"A- maksudku bukan begitu… Aku cinta padamu, hanya saja-"

"Kau hanya mencintaiku di awal saja, kan? kau hanya memperhatikanku di awal saja. Lebih baik kau latihan saja sendiri! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Tapi, Hyemi-ssi-"

"Jangan ikuti aku! Kita lanjutkan latihan bersama kalau kau sudah mencuci otakmu!"

Hyemi pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

**Part 2**

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya Hyemi mau latihan lagi dengan Mike.

Mike memang senang karena bisa dekat lagi dengan Hyemi, hanya saja mungkin Hyemi merasa sedikit kurang nyaman untuk bekerja sama lagi dengannya. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang latihan di studio sebelum rekaman besok. Hanya ada Mike dan Hyemi berdua di studio, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Sesekali Mike melirik ke arah Hyemi, tapi Hyemi tetap fokus pada kertas lirik yang di pegangnya.

"Sudah hafal liriknya?" Mike mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana. Hyemi melirik ke arahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Suasana semakin kaku, dan kembali membeku karena Mike tak tahu harus mulai darimana bicara dengan Hyemi.

"Aku- bisakah aku bicara padamu?" tanya Mike

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk bicara." jawab Hyemi

"Maksudku… maksudku membicarakan tentang kita."

"Kita? Memangnya kita kenapa? Ada apa diantara kita?"

"Aku ingin bicara serius padamu…"

"Silahkan…"

"Kau—berubah, ya?"

"Berubah? aku tidak…"

"Aku merasa kau berubah sejak hubungan kita, berakhir…"

"Hh… aku lelah membicarakan tentang hal itu, Mike."

"Aku tahu, tapi kali ini tolong dengarkan aku, sekali saja. Jujur aku merindukan sosok dirimu yang dulu, senyumanmu, tawamu, sifatmu yang ceria. Aku juga sangat merindukan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Pabo'. Tapi aku merasa itu semua sudah hilang sekarang."

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menjadi partner duetmu dan tak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua, jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal itu sekarang!"

"Aku tahu… kau marah padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak marah pada siapapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Kupikir kau akan menyambut kedatangan sahabatmu ini kembali. Jalmothaesseo…"

"Bukankah kau akan lebih senang jika Minha yang menyambut kedatanganmu kembali karena dia yeojachingumu sekarang?"

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau juga menyambut kedatanganku kembali karena kita bersahabat? Kenapa sekarang persahabatan kita jadi kacau?"

"Persahabatan kita tak akan mungkin berakhir kalau kau berkata jujur padaku dari awal! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau lebih menyukai Minha dibandingkan aku?! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan, Mike?!"

"Aku… saat itu aku merasa bingung dan marah karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Sera noona. Aku kecewa, lalu Sera noona bilang kalau kau sudah lama menyukaiku. Aku terus memikirkan tentangmu! Aku memang salah karena terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai yeojachinguku. Secara tak sadar aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian saja dari Sera noona."

"Kau memang tak sebaik yang kupikirkan, Mike."

"Tapi percayalah, bahwa aku tak pernah ingin melukai perasaanmu. Aku sadar bahwa perasaanku pada Sera noona saat itu hanya berdasarkan rasa penasaran saja. Orang yang sebenarnya selalu mengisi pikiran dan hatiku adalah kau… dan Minha."

"Dari dulu kau memang lebih mencintai Minha dibandingkan aku, kan?! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?! Apa kau pernah membayangkan perasaanku bila aku tahu bahwa selama kau bersamaku, kau memikirkan yeoja lain?"

"Tapi aku berada di pilihan yang sulit!"

"Sudahlah, Mike…"

Mike terdiam menatap Hyemi.

"Alasan sebenarnya kita putus… apa kau tahu apa alasan sebenarnya? Kau tidak akan peduli tentang hal itu." kata Hyemi

"Alasannya karena kau tidak ingin jauh dariku, bukan? Dan kau ingin aku hanya terfokus pada masalah keluargaku saat itu, iya kan?" tanya Mike

"Tidak ada alasan sebenarnya kenapa kita putus. Hanya saja, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku… Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang."

"Tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk mencintaimu… aku selalu mencoba. Aku ingin membalas cintamu padaku."

"Itulah kenapa kau mudah saja menyetujui keputusanku saat aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu. Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku dulu, kau tidak mungkin menyetujuinya begitu saja. Kau pasti akan berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita sampai kau kembali lagi ke Seoul."

"Bukankah aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita dan meyakinkanmu kalau aku akan kembali untukmu?"

"Percuma saja, Mike… keinginan kita terlalu berbeda. Kau menginginkan cinta yang lain, kau menginginkan Minha. Sedangkan aku menginginkan cinta yang abadi… aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu… aku memang salah."

"Penyesalanmu saat ini tak akan ada artinya lagi, Mike. Kau memang bukan untukku…"

Kemudian Hyemi keluar dari studio dan pergi.

**Part 3**

Mike menyusul Hyemi yang pergi. Akhirnya dia menemukannya sedang menangis di rooftop.

Mike menghampiri Hyemi, "Hyemi… aku—"

"Pergilah! Melihatmu hanya menambah luka dihatiku!" kata Hyemi dengan marah.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya bahwa aku tak pernah ingin membohongimu tentang perasaanku…"

"Aku bodoh karena mengharapkanmu! Aku bodoh karena terlalu menginginkanmu! Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dari awal, Mike?!"

"Aku tahu aku salah! Aku egois karena hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri dibandingkan kalian berdua! Kau dan Minha! Aku berada dipilihan yang sulit saat itu! Aku mencintai Minha tapi kau mencintaiku juga! Aku takut bila aku memilih Minha, kau akan terluka…"

Lalu Mike mencoba menggenggam tangannya, namun Hyemi menepisnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja…" Hyemi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padamu…" kata Mike

"KAU MAU MENJELASKAN APA LAGI?! SEMUANYA SUDAH JELASKAN KALAU KAU HANYA PEMBOHONG! KAU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU! DAN KAU HANYA MENJADIKANKU SEBAGAI PELARIAN SAJA DARI SERA UNNIE!"

Mike menghela napas dan kemudian menjawab, "BAIKLAH! JUJUR SAJA AKU TIDAK PERNAH BISA MENCINTAIMU! AKU TAK PERNAH BISA MENJADI NAMJACHINGUMU KARENA KAU SAHABATKU!"

"MINHA JUGA SAHABATMU! TAPI KENAPA PERASAANMU PADANYA BERBEDA?!"

"ITU KARENA PERASAAN SAYANGKU PADAMU HANYA SEBATAS SAHABAT! DAN AKU TAK BISA MERUBAHNYA MESKI TELAH MENCOBA MENCINTAIMU!"

Hyemi hanya bisa terdiam kemudian menangis. "Choi Michael pabo…" ucap Hyemi

Kemudian Mike berlutut di hadapannya. "Tolong mengertilah… bahwa aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Dan tolong mengertilah, kalau aku tak bisa memaksakan hatiku padamu meskipun aku berusaha mencoba untuk bisa mencintaimu. Aku dan Minha saling mencintai, tapi jangan anggap kalau Minha mau berusaha merebutku darimu. Awalnya aku dan Minha juga ragu untuk mengakui hubungan kami padamu, karena pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau akan membenciku karena telah membohongimu. Jangan membenciku… karena itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri…"

"Betapa sulitnya menerima kenyataan ini… Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau mencintai orang lain. Aku salah karena memaksakan hatimu. Minha memang lebih pantas mendapatkanmu dibandingkan aku."

"Tapi bukan berarti persahabatan kita juga harus berakhir seperti hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Aku berubah dan mendiamkanmu karena aku belum siap menerima kehadiranmu kembali. Bahkan jujur saja, aku memang cemburu saat pertama kali tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Minha. Aku merasa marah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku juga marah pada Minha, tapi aku tak ingin membencinya karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku sendiri."

"Saat itu kita masih belum dewasa dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Aku juga terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk memilihmu setelah Sera noona menolak cintaku. Aku salah karena tidak jujur dari awal padamu tentang perasaanku… Mianhae…"

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Akulah yang lebih bersalah atas semua kekacauan ini."

"Bisakah kita memulai lagi semuanya dari awal? Di saat kita bertiga, kau, aku dan Minha masih bersahabat seperti dulu."

"Aku juga merindukan masa-masa saat kita masih sering bercanda, bertengkar, tanpa pernah ada perasaan sakit hati diantara kita."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki karena kau dan Minha saling mencintai. Kau memang terlihat lebih bahagia ketika bersamanya, kalian berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan. Maaf aku telah menghambat kalian berdua untuk bersama. Sekarang sebaiknya kita lebih terbuka satu sama lain, jangan pernah ada rahasia lagi diantara kita."

"Kemarilah…" lalu Mike memeluk Hyemi, "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, dan aku tak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu bagaimana pun caranya."

"Aku memang menyesali semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita bertiga. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyesali perasaan cintaku padamu karena aku yang telah memilihmu."

"Lebih baik sekarang kita temui Minha dan membicarakan tentang ini, ok?"

Hyemi mengangguk tanda setuju.

**Part 4**

Mike dan Hyemi pergi ke tempat latihan Nine Muses.

"Kalau begitu aku telepon Minha, ya?" kata Mike

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya dia sudah datang dengan sendirinya…"

Hyemi menunjuk Minha yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan Nine Muses.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Minha

"Annyeong!" sapa Mike dan Hyemi

"Minha, kemarilah…" kata Hyemi

Lalu Minha menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minha

"Tom and Jerry sudah bersahabat lagi." kata Mike

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Minha mengerutkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mike sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku mengerti sekarang kalau aku dan Mike lebih baik menjadi sahabat, daripada menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kenapa juga kau tidak jujur dari awal kalau kau juga menyukai si pabo ini?!" kata Hyemi sambil memukul pundaknya Mike.

Mike mengusap-ngusap pundaknya, "Aw! sakit~"

"Hyemi, aku tak mungkin mengakui perasaan cintaku pada si pabo ini, karena kau yang lebih dulu mengakui perasaanmu padanya dulu! Aku memang kecewa saat kau bilang kalau kau juga menyukai Mike. Dari situ aku mundur untuk menghindari persaingan denganmu, dan berusaha mendukungmu untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Aku juga selalu berusaha untuk bilang pada Mike kalau kau menyukainya, hanya saja saat itu Mike sedang tergila-gila pada Sera unnie~" jelas Minha

"Mianhae~ aku kan, umh- pesona Sera noona terlalu kuat… aku sulit menghindarinya~" kata Mike sambil menunduk

"Dasar namja yang satu ini!" kata Hyemi

Lalu Minha menambahkan, "Saat itu Mike cerita padaku, kalau dia sangat sedih dan patah hati karena baru saja ditolak oleh Sera unnie. Aku pikir ini akan menjadi kesempatanku untuk bisa mendekatinya dan membuatnya sadar kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tapi Mike bicara tentangmu, dia ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Hatiku hancur saat itu… terlebih lagi, Mike memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingunya dulu agar kau cemburu dan mau mengakui perasaanmu itu padanya."

"Jadi saat itu kau— kau rela sakit hati dan berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu si pabo ini demi aku?!" tanya Hyemi

Minha hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk, "Aku ini mak comblang…"

Hyemi menghela napas, "Hh… kau ini… kau memang terlalu baik, Minha… aku salah menilaimu."  
"Saat itu Minha meneleponku dan menanyakan kabarku di London… sebenarnya aku berharap kau yang meneleponku, Hyemi!" kata Mike

"Jujur saja aku menelepon Mike karena merasa peduli padanya sebagai sahabat… tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku masih menyimpan perasaan cinta padanya." kata Minha

"Awal aku dan Minha menjalani hubungan ini, kami takut kalau kau akan membenci kami, dan ternyata memang benar kau membenciku." Mike menatap Hyemi dan menyipitkan matanya

"Saat itu kan aku belum tahu yang sebenarnya…" kata Hyemi

"Tapi aku senang, karena sudah tak ada masalah lagi diantara kita." kata Minha

"Iya, semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, kan?" tanya Mike

"Dan aku ingin kau, pabo! Jangan pernah sakiti Minha!" ancam Hyemi

"Aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakiti siapapun lagi… percayalah."

"Tenang saja, kalau sampai Tom menyakitiku, Jerry akan membantuku untuk membalasnya." kata Minha

"Kau bisa saja maknae…" kata Hyemi

"Jadi, kita kembali bersahabat kan, Jerry?"

Hyemi tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Tom, pabo!"

Ucapannya membuat Mike tersenyum, "Kau juga pabo!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan tidak boleh ada rahasia dalam sebuah persahabatan.

Berpikirlah sebelum melukai hati orang lain, dan bersikaplah dewasa untuk bisa saling mengerti satu sama lainnya.

**-The end-**

**Author Says: **Woooaahhh… akhirnya 10 chapter dari fanfic saya telah selesai! Mana tepuk tangannya? *Prok prok prok*. Ok, bagaimana? Apakah kalian suka dengan ceritanya? atau suka pada authornya? Hoho~ Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic saya, maaf juga bila banyak typo atau tulisan saya tidak sesuai EYD. Saya tunggu saran dan kritik juga masukan dari kalian semua para readers tercinta.

Well, this isn't goodbye~ semoga kita bisa bertemu di fanfic saya yang berikutnya. Nantikan karya-karya author lainnya, ya! Thank you! ^^*


End file.
